


The Raven Rises

by lindajenner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ginny Weasley Bashing, Molly Weasley Bashing, Not Really Character Death, Oblivious Ron Weasley, Other, Siblings, Smart Harry Potter, Smart Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 75,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindajenner/pseuds/lindajenner
Summary: Harry Potter dies... and Raven risesHarry Potter hated being the Boy-Who-Lived. Hated it. When Hermione tells him about something she overheard, the two begin to plot.The result? Harry Potter is dead. And Raven Rowan-ash lives.





	1. A plot is conceived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edits done 3rd March

Harry watched as Hermione tied the scarf that Ron had given her for Christmas, around the trunk of a tree near the loch where they’d spent the night, both of them hoping – and dreading – that Ron would return. If he did, the scarf would give him a cue for where they planned to go next. Hermione walked up the hill and stopped at his side. She turned and faced the tree, just as he was.

His hand reached blindly for hers, clutching at it almost desperately. Then there was that familiar and hated pull, right behind the navel. Suddenly they were somewhere else, Harry had no idea just where that somewhere was and right now, he really didn’t care.

He moved around placing the wards that both he and Hermione had become so skilled at. Staying outside and giving her time alone, time she seemed to need, gave him time to think. He felt so angry at Ron, over the last few weeks, it had got harder and harder to tolerate the redhead’s jealousy.

Jealousy over the closeness that Harry and Hermione shared. Jealousy over Harry’s finances. Jealousy over the ease that Harry and Hermione had with magic. Jealousy at Hermione's mental brilliance. Jealousy over Harry's fame. Jealousy that so many people wanted to help Harry. Jealousy that people saw Harry before they saw him.

But his absence left a huge hole in the tent. Harry would turn, expecting Ron to be there, only to remember that he’d left. Now it was just the two of them. Yes, things were quieter, but quiet wasn’t always good. Now there was no Ron filling the silence. With snoring or with inane chatter, it didn’t matter. Ron had been the noise in their world of silence.

He startled when he heard music. The radio. Hermione had turned the radio on. Harry made his way, carefully, across the broken rocks of the escarpment towards the tent. He entered and crossed the bare tent to a deck chair, sitting for a bit to listen, his mind miles away. He watched his friend, as she hugged her knees to her chest. Eventually it was too much and he stood, walking to stand in front of her, he extended a hand.

Taking her hand in his, he pulled Hermione to her feet and began to move. He dragged her into motion, the closest he would ever get to dancing, voluntarily. For a bit it seemed to work, a smile graced her face and her limbs lost that heaviness that had been present all day. But only for a bit.

They gradually slowed to a halt, their eyes meeting and leaving. Hermione turned from Harry and took a single step, before coming to a halt.

“Harry?” She asked, her back still turned.

“Yes, Hermione?”

“There’s something… you should know. I… I’m not sure… I don’t think Ron knows… but…”

“But, what, Hermione?” Harry asked.

“It’s about Ginny… and Mrs Weasley.” Hermione paused and took another breath. “They… they’re planning… they’re planning on drugging you.” From here on, it was said quickly, like she had to get it all out, in one go. “They’re going to put a potion in your food, a love potion. They’re going to force you to marry Ginny. I don’t know why. I don’t understand why. What they get. They know you’re gay. What can they possibly gain from forcing you into a marriage?”

It made sense to Harry, though. A sad, sick kind of sense.

“Money, Hermione. It’s got to be. If I marry Ginny and then she divorces me or… if there’s an accident…?” Harry was thinking out loud. “They know that Sirius left me everything and when you add all the Potter stuff to that…?”

“How could they?” She whispered, turning to face him.

“Do you really think Ron didn’t know?” Harry wondered.

“He couldn’t have… Or he wouldn’t have stormed off, thinking that you and I…” She couldn’t even say it.

“Eww…” Harry grimaced. “That’s just wrong.”

“I know.”

“Beside the fact that you’re a girl, with the wrong appendages, you’re like my sister.”

“Yeah?” Hermione brightened up on hearing that.

“Well, yeah. First year, you became my friend, but second year? Standing up to the rest of Gryffindor… that made you my sister… I thought… I thought you knew?”

“I knew you saw me as family, but…” She smirked. “I kinda thought maybe you saw me as the strange nerdy cousin…”

Harry threw his head back and laughed. After a few seconds Hermione joined him. It took the pair some minutes to laugh the stress of the last few weeks away.

“Now, what?” Harry asked.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t want to marry Ginny. Never have. Not since I figured out I like boys. But… when we go back? They’re going-”

“If…”

“What?”

“If we go back.” Hermione stated.

“If?”

**_“If...”_ **

“But…? We have to… I mean Voldermort’s not dead, we have to go back.”

“Let me think for a minute, Harry. I… I may… I may have a solution.” Hermione began to pace back and forth across the tent’s main room.

Harry watched her for a few minutes, before he got bored… and hungry. He raided the box that they kept their food in and made sandwiches for both of them. Placing the second plate on the table, Harry sat quietly and ate his meal, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on Hermione.

Finally, Hermione came to a stop. She turned, looking for Harry, finding him sitting on a bench at the table, watching her. Sighing, she climbed the few steps to sit opposite him.

“I have an idea… but it’s mad.”

“Hermione, you’re brilliant, mental but brilliant. Any plan you come up with is going to be brilliant… probably mad, but definitely brilliant.” Harry assured her.

“Right, well… I need you to hear me out. Let me finish, before you argue. Please?”

Harry studied her, whatever she’d come up with was going to be mad, he just knew it.

“Alright, then.” He folded his arms and leant back on one of the tent-beams. “Tell me.”

“Harry Potter has to die-” She began.

 ** _“WHAT?!”_** Harry screamed, rising to his feet.

“Listen!” she held up her hands. “You said, you’d listen.”

He dropped back onto the bench and waved a hand.

“Go on, then.” He snarled.

“Harry Potter dies, but you don’t. **_Wait!_** We know that Sirius left you… everything. Harry, what if other people did, too? You’re famous, you defeated Voldemort when you were a baby. Yes, _**I know**_ , you were a baby, you couldn’t do anything. But the public, the Wizarding public _**think**_ you did. You know, **_now_** , that people sent you birthday gifts and Christmas presents. Right? What if some of them, some that had no family, some that lost family to the war… What if some of them left inheritances for you? We could take some obscure family, and if you’ve inherited the title, the Head of House title, you can use the _familia_   _sanguine_ potion to adopt yourself into the bloodline. Then we have Harry Potter declared dead, because you **_won’t be_** Harry Potter anymore. We make a will for Harry Potter and leave things where it’s pretty much expected you’d leave them, but we can plan it, Harry. Take 5 minutes and think about it? Please? We… you and me… we can make this work, Harry. We can, I _**know**_ we can.”

With that Hermione got to her feet and stumbled back outside, only to return within a few minutes, shaking her wet hands. She sat down and, just as quietly as Harry had, began to eat the meal Harry had left her.

Harry meanwhile, was deep in thought. He hated being the Boy-Who-Lived. It made no sense. How could a fifteen month old baby, defeat a highly trained, very powerful wizard and emerge from the incident with only a small scar? Then there was the fame. He hated it, being the centre of attention made him feel almost ill, but no one, other than Hermione and sometimes the twins, seemed to either notice or care. And the Weasley’s? Mrs Weasley and Ginny. He trusted them, how could they do it? They knew he was gay, he’d told Ginny way back in third year, while everyone one else was freaking out about Sirius escaping from Azkaban, he told Ginny and Hermione, together. When he found out that Sirius was innocent, both girls encouraged him to tell his godfather, and both girls were present, at the end of the summer before fifth year when he finally plucked up the courage and did just that.

But the downside? He was the last Potter. The Black family bloodline would continue, but the Potter line would die with him.

Unless…

Harry spun about on the bench and looked Hermione, the girl nearly gasped at the force of it. To be the sole focus of those green eyes was almost scary.

“There’s more to it than just ‘Harry Potter’ dying, Hermione, you know that. I’m the last Potter… if I die, then the bloodline, the House of Potter dies.”

“I know.” She sighed, she knew that he was going to reject the idea.

“If… **_IF_** … you take a blood adoption potion to be my sister, I’ll do it.”

“Wha…?” She gaped. “Harry?”

“Hermione, I hate being the Boy-Who-Lived. I hate it. I’ll happily walk away from that. But, to me, you are a sister. You take the potion, you’ll **_be_** my sister and as an added bonus, the Potter bloodline won’t die out. Whether anybody else knows I’m alive or not, you will. My sister will.”

“But…”

“Take it or leave, Hermione.” Harry folded his arms and smirked.

Hermione’s mouth opened and closed a few times, before she leapt across the table and enveloped him in a tight hug.

“Brother!” She squealed. “I’ve always wanted a brother.”

“As your new brother? Can I ask? Please, please, **_please,_** don’t choose Ron. We both know he’s not smart enough to keep up with you. You’d get bored of him in a month. If you have to choose a Weasley, pick Fred or George… no, not George. Fred, George has his eye on Angelina. He may come up with the ideas, but it’s Fred that makes them work.”

Hermione just blinked, she’d never even given a thought to a romance with one of the twins. But now? Now that Harry had put the thought in her head? Dammit.

“Fred, huh?”

“Fred.” Harry tightened his arms and with a jerk, pulled a squawking Hermione all the way across the table and deposited her on the bench beside him. He turned and lifted a leg and straddled the bench, one elbow resting on the table.

“But… if you’re serious about this, we have a dragon load of work in front of us. We can’t do this alone, Hermione. We don’t have enough information.”

“Gringotts. We need to go to Gringotts.” The witch rose to her feet, only to be pulled back down again.

“Yes, but we need a rough plan first. We have to convince Gringotts and the goblins to help us. That’s not going to be easy.”

With a flick of her wand Hermione conjured a piece of parchment and a pencil.

“Where do we start?” She asked.

“With inheritances. Vaults, titles, etc. We need to know what I’ve been left. Aside from the Black and Potter estates, that is. And then there’s the Will.” Harry paused for a moment. “Hermione? I told you that Snape killed Dumbledore, right? But the more I think about it, the more it’s not adding up.”

“What do you mean?”

“That night… Dumbledore knew that Snape was there, before he appeared. He told me that he trusted Snape, trusted him above _**all**_ others. He begged me to trust him. _**Begged**_ me. Then Draco turned up. Oh, Hermione, the pain on Draco’s face. He didn’t want to do whatever it was he was there for. While he might have disarmed Dumbledore, Draco lowered his wand, he wasn’t going to kill him. I could see the pain, the reluctance, the fear. Then Bellatrix and the others were there, they were taunting Draco, but he still wasn’t doing it. And Snape saw me, he was there, with me on the floor below them. He held a finger to his lips and whispered. I almost didn’t hear him.”

“What did he say, Harry?”

_“I don’t want to do this, but the Headmaster insisted and better me than a child.”_

“Oh, God.” She whispered.

“I… I think… I think that Dumbledore planned it. His hand was cursed, remember? I wonder, now,  if it was killing him and he used that. Snape killing him would cement Snape back in Voldemort’s favour.”

“But that means…”

“Neither Draco nor Snape are really as bad as we thought… Yeah, I think so.”

“What does that have to do with Harry Potter dying?” Hermione frowned.

“Well… Harry Potter has to leave a Will, right? What if that Will has a letter for the Wizengamot that says that both of them were spies for the Light? That Harry knew that Snape was working for Dumbledore and that Draco was working for Harry? Snape? If I’m right, he’s been a spy since the first war, feeding information to the Order for years.”

“And Draco?”

“Well, Draco has let slip a few things at Hogwarts, I can say that he gave me information, but was obliviated for his safety, before Bill and Fleur’s wedding. And if I word it right… just right… none of it will be a lie.”

“None of it? But you just said ‘obliviated’.”

“Yes, but I don’t have to say _**who**_ obliviated him.”

“That’s… that’s… that’s very Slytherin of you, Harry.” Hermione was startled.

“Well, the Hat did say I would do well there.”

“Oh, God. A Slytherin Harry.” Hermione started to laugh. “Hogwarts would never have survived.”

Harry just grinned.

“Alright. Enough of that. Back to work.” Hermione slapped at Harry’s leg. “Where will you go? Will you stay in England? Scotland?”

“I think it would be best to get out of the country, so...? I don’t know, yet.”

“Well, we can work that out later. Let me make some notes. First? Inheritances. Second? Will. Third? _Familia_   _sanguine_. Fourth? A new name. Fifth? Sorting out the finances. Sixth? Relocation.” Hermione hummed. “Anything else you can think of?”

“Letters, maybe? I’d be expected to write letters for my mates, wouldn’t I?” Harry wondered out loud.

“Yeah, yeah, you would. Okay… Seventh? Letters.”

“We might want to change the order a bit.” Harry suggested.

“How?”

“Well… First. Yes, inheritances. Second. Sorting out the finances. Third. The Will. Fourth. Should be working out a new identity and decide on a location. Fifth. Letters, not sure who yet, not everyone, though. Sixth? _Familia_   _Sanguine_. That may not happen until later, but we need to plan it. Seventh? Certification from the Ministry, I have to have OWLS, NEWTS, Apparition licence etc. And muggle paperwork, too.”

Hermione just looked at Harry, this wasn’t the Harry she’d been in Gryffindor with, this was the Slytherin Harry **_could_** have been.

“I have an idea about how to convince the goblins to help, too.” He continued, without knowing that Hermione was on the verge of an apoplexy. “The two options I came up with are… One? We buy their help. That may not work, but until we ask, we won’t know, for certain. Two? The Black and Potter vaults have a lot of crap in them, if we offered the goblins most, but maybe not all, of the goblin-made stuff, in exchange?”

 _Yeah,_ Hermione thought, _this is **definitely** a Slytherin Harry._

“That might work better, an exchange is something goblins understand. That and details.”

“Right. we go with that first and if it fails, we try to pay for it. And we work out as much as we can, ourselves, before we go to them.”

“Okay. So… Inheritances? We can’t do anything about that here. Same for finances. Identity, too… but… location?”

“I wonder if…? Charlie hasn’t been here for any of this and he's always treated me like any other kid… and he’s out of the country… in Romania. He works with dragons. After the tournament, well... after the first _**task**_ was over, I went back down to the forest, I wanted to make sure the dragons were okay. Charlie and a couple of the other dragon-keepers talked to me for a bit, I told Charlie I was a parselmouth, he convinced the Head Keeper to test if I could understand the dragons and if they could understand me. I did and they did. I spent every night for the next week down there, before the keepers took them back home. After that I kept writing to him. Remember that charm, you helped me with? The one that, if I dictated a letter, the charm would write what I said, on the parchment, then when Charlie said the incantation it would read him my letter, in my voice?”

“Yes…?”

“Well, I was trying to teach him parseltongue, it wasn’t working real well, but he was trying. Him and the sanctuary’s Head Keeper. The Head Keeper offered me a place there. He said that a parselmouth would be a great benefit to the sanctuary.”

“But…”

“I’m thinking that I could use that. I’ve been writing to him using the name Raven, sending it via a postal serviced vanishing box. So… I could be Raven…”

“Raven? Okay. But Raven **_who?”_**

“Won’t know that until we get the inheritances. And seeing as we can’t hack the records at Hogwarts, I’d have to have been home-schooled, too. That needs a reason.”

Hermione bounced on the bench.

“Ooh. I know, I know… Keeping with the Raven, Charlie, parselmouth theme. We find a family that withdrew a child from Hogwarts, sometime in the four to ten years before we started there. A child that was withdrawn due to illness, but is now dead. We could say that while that child was ill, the family realised that you and the child both speak parseltongue…”

“We need to go a bit further, though. It needs to be a Light family, the parents or the sibling, the last head of House, has to have died in the last few weeks. But because they were a Light family, they didn’t want it known that their children were parselmouthes, so decided to keep both of us home and schooled us privately.” Harry added.

“If we have a choice, we need a family that’s a dead bloodline, no extended family that can take the title. It would be best for a slightly isolated family, preferably not an Ancient and Noble House, but not completely obscure either.”

“Something that no one would hesitate to say ‘Light’. Something upper-middle class or lower-upper class.”

“Lower-upper class maybe even middle-upper class. Not as high as the Potters or the Blacks, but maybe just below the Longbottom’s or the Abbotts’.” Hermione clarified.

“Alright, we can hash that out further when we have more information from Gringotts. Fourth was the Will.”

“Yeah.” She pulled a new piece of parchment out and wrote ‘Will’ on the top.

“Divide it into two. Potter estate and Black estate. Alphabetically we start with the Black’s.” He waited while she drew a line down the middle of the page. “Who’s connected to the Black family? Tonks, Remus, Teddy, Draco, Narcissa. Ahh… Anymore you can think of?” He asked.

“If you’re adding Narcissa Malfoy you should put something in for Tonks mother, she is Narcissa’s sister, Andromeda.”

“Right, right, I keep forgetting that.”

“Obviously.” She grinned.

“So… sticking with alphabetical… Andromeda first? What should I leave her? Other than… Sirius did mention something about bringing her back into the Family?”

Hermione sat and thought through what she knew of pureblood traditions and was dismayed to realise she didn’t know very much at all.

“Maybe we should leave her until we know if Sirius did that, already.” She frowned.

“Yeah. Next would be… Draco... God, Hermione, this isn’t as easy as it sounds, is it?”

“No.”

“I think Gringotts is the best shot. We can find out the inheritances, get some advice on what to leave people, until we know what I have, I don’t know what I **_can_** leave them.” Harry groaned.

“Well, the upside is that while the goblins hunt everything up, you can write some letters, they don’t have to be long ones, just something.” Hermione hesitated for a moment. “Harry? Do you think you can fool Charlie? Or should we tell him?”

“I’m not sure… for a while probably, but long-term? I doubt it. Him or the twins.”

“Oh. Um… Maybe tell Charlie once we have everything planned and ready, but leave the twins until later? They’re likely to want to rip their mother apart. They’ve been very protective of you, since the tournament.”

“Yeah, might be a good idea. So… Gringotts, then?”

“Yeah. When? We could go now, they’re open 24 hours a day. And no one would be expecting you to just walk in the door at midnight.”

“No, they wouldn’t.” He grinned. “But let’s wear glamours, anyway.”

“Harry, glamours don’t work in Gringotts, remember?”

“Damn. Hmm… What about transfiguring?  Change us, just slightly, an _incantatum finite_ would cancel it, too.”

“It would. Alright, let’s pack up and go… before I change my mind.” The witch muttered.

 

 _familia_   _sanguine = family bloodline_


	2. A Complicated Customer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edits done 3rd March

Walking into Gringotts in the middle of the night was a strange feeling. Even at that hour of the night, Diagon Alley was busy, with witches and wizards creeping about. The only real difference was that at night, the Dark families ruled. Seeing Death-Eaters walking about brazenly was disconcerting, but Harry forced his attention back to Hermione and the Bank.

Inside they approached the teller at the far end of the room.

“Yes?” The goblin grunted.

Harry decided a bit of tact was called for and so he dragged out the charm that only ever got used on Madame Pomfrey.

“Good evening, goblin of Gringotts.” He said respectfully. “My companion and I require assistance with an inheritance related issue.”

The goblin raised it’s head and looked at the couple.

“Inheritance related?” It said.

“Yes, master teller… and if possible, we would prefer to discuss the matter further in a more... private situation.”

“Private.” The goblin stated.

“Yes, we have been travelling and find ourselves surrounded by witches and wizards we do not know. We would prefer to resolve the issue without an audience.” Harry added.

The goblin looked at them, again. It could see through the charms used to alter their appearance, even if another witch or wizard could not. To see Harry Potter enter Gringotts, when he’d been declared Undesirable Number 1, by the human’s Ministry of Magic, was amusing. But goblins had never concerned themselves with the affairs of humans, before, no reason to start now.

Gesturing with a hand, the goblin called a younger goblin over.

“Ricbert? Take these humans to Gornuk’s office.”

A younger goblin approached them and gestured.

“This way, please.” The young goblin said and walked off, heading for a door that lead to an elegant hallway.

Three turns later and Harry wasn’t all that sure he knew how to get back to the main foyer, anymore. But it didn’t seem to matter, as Ricbert came to a halt in from of a door marked ‘Gornuk – Inheritances’. The goblin told them to sit on chairs beside the door and after watching them do so, it knocked on the door and disappeared through it, when called. A few seconds later and it emerged.

“Gornuk will see you, now.” It said. “Go in, please.”

“Thank you.” Harry said as he stood.

The young goblin nodded it’s acknowledgement and left.

“Harry?” Hermione asked.

“Can’t hurt to be polite, can it?”

“No.” She shook her head.

With a slightly mocking bow, Harry gestured for her to enter the room first. At her heels, he followed and gently guided her to a chair opposite the goblin, who Harry hoped was Gornuk.

“Please remove your glamours. Such things are not permitted within Gringotts bank.” The goblin stated.

“Certainly, goblin Gornuk.” Harry looked at Hermione. “Ready?” He asked.

“Yes.”

 _“Incantatum finite.”_  He waved his wand, firstly towards Hermione and then at himself.

It only took a few seconds for the charms to be broken, letting them both revert to their normal appearance.

“Thank you, Mr Potter. Now, Ricbert mentioned inheritances?”

“Yes, goblin Gornuk. We…” Harry paused, he looked at Hermione and she smiled encouragingly. “Inheritances are… a part of it, true… but only a part of it. Master goblin, I want Harry Potter to die.”

The goblin’s eyes widened slightly, _**this**_ wasn’t what he anticipated.

“Why do you want to die, Mr Potter.” He asked.

“Ah… no.  _ **I**_  don’t want to die. I just want  _ **Harry Potter**_  to die. Once the ‘Saviour’, the Boy-Who-Lived is dead, I can live a life without people wanting to kill me for something  _ **I**_  didn’t do.”

“Something you didn’t do? Whatever do you mean?”

“Master goblin, how is a baby supposed to defeat a highly trained and very powerful, adult wizard. At fifteen months, I may have been walking and perhaps talking, but I certainly wasn’t capable of the most basic of deliberate magic, let alone any offensive charms or curses.”

The goblin sat back and hummed in thought. Why had no one considered this before? Why had everyone just assumed that because the child lived, he must be the one to have defeated the aggressor?

“So… You want Harry Potter to die… and you want Gringotts to do it?”

“Oh, no.” Hermione said. “We only want Gringotts to help  _ **us**_  do it.”

“Help? In what way?”

Hermione reached into her little beaded bag and pulled out the roll of parchment that they’d made their notes on.

“We’ve broken it down like this…” she began.

 

Three hours and four goblins later, Harry and Hermione laid out their rough plan for the director of Gringotts London branch, Ragnok the second, in his office.

“Such a plan will take a great deal of work to bring to fruition, Miss Granger. But… I agree. Gringotts will assist you, but only assist you. You, the two of you, will work this out, we will provide advice and assistance, but only when it pertains to titles, vaults and assets being held in trust by Gringotts, in exchange for ⅔'s of the goblin-made items found in the Black and Potter vaults.”

Harry sighed.

“Thank you, Director. That’s exactly what we were hoping for. As we told Gornuk, we don’t want you to do it  ** _for_**  us, only to  ** _help_**  us.”

“Good, because help’s all you’re going to get. Now, as you said… First step is knowing what you have to work with. For that, I agree, you must have an inheritance test done. Bogrod? I want the required ingredients and implements for both identification and inheritance tests brought to me.” The director spoke to a smaller goblin who stood near the door, that goblin bowing and leaving the room. “I can tell you that Sirius Black’s Will has not changed since he was made your Godfather. That Will stated that he left everything he owned or inherited, to you. This includes items and titles that he did not claim for himself and did not intend to claim. Due to his lack of trial, Sirius Black was still considered the Heir of House Black at the time of his death. That means, Mr Potter, that you can claim the title of Lord Black, this would give you rights over all Black family members and control over the vaults of those who have been convicted of crimes.”

Ragnok paused and studied the two humans.

“Mr Potter, I am going to assume that you are aware of the fact that you carry two items of extremely Dark magic on your person.”

“Two? No, only one.” Harry corrected.

“Two, Mr Potter. If I may, I would have one of our healers scan you. I hope I am wrong, but I believe that one of these items is currently, either masquerading as, or is infecting your, very famous scar.”

“What?” Harry gasped.

“Harry?” Hermione inhaled sharply, before turning to Ragnok. “Would that create a link between Harry and Vol-”

“Stop!” Ragnok cut in sharply. “His name is taboo. His followers plan to use it to track those that say it. And yes, Miss Granger, it would.”

“And removing it?”

“Complicated but not difficult. And yes, it would cut the link.” Ragnok answered the question before Hermione could ask it.

“What about parseltongue? Is there any way to know if I got that from him, or whether I was always going to have it.”

“Yes and no. Yes, if we encapsulate the scar and it’s contents, this will allow you to know if you will continue to be a parselmouth after the removal. But no, it will not tell us if _**he**_ gave you the ability or whether it was already there. An inheritance test may,  _ **may**_ , indicate that you come from a bloodline that carries the ability.”

“Okay… if I keep the ability to speak parseltongue and adopt myself into another Bloodline, what are the chances of that deleting the ability?”

“Zero. Adopting into another Bloodline does not remove from what you are and have now, instead it adds to it.”

“Right…” Harry thought for few seconds. “Can we try blocking it, I want to know if I’ll still be a parselmouth, as that could change lots of things we were planning.”

“Of course, Mr Potter. Blordak, call for healer Metlav.” Ragnok ordered. “Back to Harry Potter and his Will. I have a fair idea of the Potter and Black estates, so we can move ahead on those and finalise the details as we progress. Agreed? Very well. Sirius Black did not, at the time of his death, return Andromeda or Nymphadora Tonks to the House of Black. I would advise doing so, both for Andromeda and her daughter, Nymphadora.”

“Agreed.” Said Harry. “Also… Andromeda? She was cut out of the family when she married Mr Tonks, so she never got her dowry or to keep her trust vault. I want to give them back to her. And set aside one of each for Tonks, I mean, Nymphadora. Plus a small gift. Maybe some ʛalleons? Jewellery? Both? For both of them.”

“Certainly. Once we have more details on the contents of the Black vaults, you can inspect the jewellery and decide on items.” Ragnok make notes as he spoke. “You did say you were working in alphabetical order? So… Draco Malfoy would be next?”

“Yes, Draco. First I want to have a letter for the Wizengamot, something that implies a lot without saying much, I want them to think that Draco, and Severus Snape, were spying for Dumbledore and I, but that’s to be separate from the Will. I want to leave him a vault and a home. Somewhere he can get away from his parents, his father in particular.”

“Hmm…” Ragnok hummed. “There are currently only two Black family properties, all others have been disposed of. They are Black Manor, East Lothian, Scotland and Grimmauld Place, Wandsworth, London. As you stated that you plan to leave one to Draco and the other to Remus Lupin, husband of Nyphmadora, I suggest, that as Andromeda has a house in eastern Wales, you leave Lupin the house in London.”

“So, Black Manor for Draco?”

“So I suggest, yes.” Ragnok reaffirmed.

“Right. A vault and Black Manor… but I want him to have to live there for… two years? At least one. Can I do that?” Harry asked.

“Of course. How large a vault, Mr Potter?”

“Ah… Hermione? Help?”

“It depends on how much liquid assets, the Black estate has access to, director.” The witch put forward.

“Ah… The available sum is over a million ʛalleons, Miss Granger.”

Both Harry and Hermione blinked in shock.

“A million ʛalleons?” Harry gasped.

“Available ʛalleons, this does not include vacant land, commercial buildings or shares in existing businesses.”

“Oh, hell.” Harry groaned. “We’re going to be here for days.”

“I would think so, Mr Potter, but not all of it will be used on the Black and Potter estates. I would say that most of your time here, will be spent, physically, in the vaults.”

“Oh.”

“Oh, Harry. Don’t worry about it. One step at a time. Okay?” Hermione took his hand and squeezed gently. Harry smiled in response. “Right. So we have plenty of cash to play with. So… Draco gets Black Manor and a vault… Ragnok, does Harry have to state in the Will how much is in the vault?”

“No, Miss Granger, he doesn’t. He is only required to give the vault number.”

“Right.” Harry cut in. “Draco’s vault will have ʛ100,000. He will also get a copy of a statement that Hermione and I will write that goes to the Wizengamot. The original does, I mean.”

“Gringotts will see that copies are sent where you require.” Ragnok reminded them. “Next is Nymphadora Tonks.”

“Yes. For Tonks, I want to return her to House Black, provide a dowry vault, a personal vault and two pieces of jewellery. Of her choice. Same as for her mother.”

“Quite acceptable, Mr Potter. Will you be nominating an amount?

“Yes, but not yet, not for most of them, just yet.”

“As you wish. Next would be… Remus Lupin.”

Harry thought quietly, he wanted Remus to have something from Sirius, too.

“Remus is to get Grimmauld Place and a vault.” He started. “Then there’s Teddy, Theodore. Teddy gets a trust vault and the Head of House title.”

“The child? Not Lupin senior?”

“No. Remus has no Black blood, Teddy does.”

“Ah. Of course, he’s Nymphadora’s son and Andromeda's grandson. My apologies, that slipped my mind for moment.” Ragnok dipped his head.

“No problems. Now before the vaults are allocated… I want all the Marauder, or prank related items, trunks and books removed, from all vaults, Black and Potter alike. I will want all items, furniture and portraits included, removed from Grimmauld Place and Black Manor and assessed. All items, regardless of the vault or building, that are cursed, are to be removed and held separate, if the curse can be lifted or broken, the item can be returned to the appropriate vault, once the curse is dealt with. If it can’t, then it’s to be destroyed. All Black family portraits are to be gathered into a single vault, the same with the jewellery, with books, with furniture and with artefacts. One vault each. Wands are to be included in the artefact vault.” Harry frowned briefly. “I want this to happen to the Potter estate, too. And when we finally get around to the non-Potter, non-Black estates, the same will happen there.”

“Harry?”

“Yes, Hermione?”

“The books? Can I…?”

“Oh, yes, of course. Sorry, I forgot. All books in the Black and Potter estates are to be copied and held for Hermione.”

The goblin blinked.

“Very well, Mr Potter…. Ah, here is Bogrod back.” Ragnok waved Bogrod in and pointed him at the second desk in the room. “Bogrod, set it up over there and alert me when you’re ready for Mr Potter.” He turned back to Harry. “By the time Bogrod is finished, healer Metlav should be here.”

“Thank you, Ragnok.”

The director just nodded.

“To the Potter estate?”

“Yes, please. First are the Weasley’s. Now, while I don’t particularly want to leave anything to some of them, no one outside this room is aware of that, so…”

“So you leave them enough to satisfy their grasping nature without leaving them what they  _ **could**_  have had,  _ **if**_  they hadn’t threatened you?” Ragnok commented.

“Precisely.” Hermione grinned.

“Very well, let’s begin… ah, no, we shall not. Bogrod is ready.” Ragnok corrected himself.

Harry stood and joined Bogrod at the second desk.

“Please cut a finger and allow seven drops of blood to fall into each bowl.” The young goblin said as he continued to mix powders in two different sized mortars.

Harry cut his left thumb, letting blood drop into both bowls, when the requisite number were completed, he popped his thumb into his mouth and sucked to ease the sting, before tapping the cut with his wand. Bogrod carefully tipped the contents of one mortar into each bowl, setting a rod to stir as he went. When each bowl was thoroughly mixed, Bogrod added the paste to a phial of black liquid, that Harry assumed was ink. Then each phial was shaken before being emptied out into a flat tray, holding a piece of parchment.

The parchment began to soak up the liquid, going dark grey initially before fading back to it’s original creamy colour.

“Thank you, Mr Potter, it will take approximately 45 minutes for the parchment to be complete. I’m sure that director Ragnok will assist you at that point.” Bogrod bowed to the director and left, again.

As he began to close the door, he paused.

“Sir? Healer Metlav is here.”

“Good. Send her in.”

A dainty she-goblin entered the room and bowed to the director.

“Director Ragnok. You sent for me?” Her voice was silky smooth.

“Yes, Healer Metlav. I have reason to suspect that Mr Potter, here, has a Dark item, either embedded in, or infecting his scar. I would like you to scan it and confirm or deny, my suspicions.”

“Of course, director. Mr Potter, if I may?” She held up what looked like a long tongue depressor or a flattened wand. “I need to touch this to the scar.”

“Alright.” Harry reached out a hand to Hermione, as the goblin approached.

The goblin’s action were slow and clear, she was letting him see everything she was doing, before she actually made contact. The depressor itself touched his forehead as well as his scar. Metlav stepped back and sat beside Ragnok.

“Well?” He asked.

The healer studied the depressor and sighed.

“Well, you were right, but it’s not just a Dark item, Ragnok. It the Darkest of items… a Horcruxe.”

“Oh, God, Harry.” Hermione gasped.

“Yeah, I kinda been wondering about that. I’d begun to think it might be.” Harry said, quietly.

“Do you know whose it is?” The healer asked.

“Yeah.” Harry sighed.

“And…?” The healer asked.

“Well, it’s  _ **his**_ , isn’t it? Who else’s could it possibly be?”

Both goblins sagged.

“Right, then. Does he know?” Ragnok asked.

“Given how many times he’s tried to kill me, in the last six years? I seriously doubt it.” Harry muttered.

Hermione smothered a nearly hysterical giggle.

“Right, of course not.” The director sighed. “Mr Potter? You? You are turning out to be one very complicated customer. Metlav? What can we do about this?”

“Well... the most obvious solution is to destroy it.”

“And how do you propose to do that?” Hermione asked.

“A Horcruxe is dependent on it's container, it cannot maintain itself without it's containter. Destroy the container, destroy the Horcruxe. I will grant you, that they  ** _do_**  try to fight back, but if held within a containment shield, they cannot affect anything outside that containment. Basilisk venom is the most effective substance, followed closely by  _fiendfyre_.”

“Hmm… so if we have another item? Or if there was one in a Gringotts vault? Pour basilisk venom on it? And it’s destroyed?” Hermione asked, thinking hard.

“Gringotts? Are you accusing us of housing one of those foul things in a  ** _Gringotts_**  vault?!” The director rose to his feet, frowning.

“We believe it is so, director Ragnok. Our research indicated that Bellatrix Lestrange was given one to put in her vault.” Harry answered.

 _ **“Blordak!”**_  Ragnok screamed. When the young goblin flung the door open, Ragnok continued. “Go to Bellatrix Lestrange’s vault, search it, top to bottom.” He paused and turned to Harry. “Do you know what it is?”

“We believe it to be a cup belonging to Helga Hufflepuff, sir.”

“You heard him, _**find**_ it bring it here.  _ **Go!”**_  Ragnok yelled. He fell back into his seat and groaned. “Potter… I don’t know whether to thank you or curse you.”

“ _ **Thank**_  me, director. If it had stayed there, Vold- Voldy would not die. And you know as well as I that eventually, he would turn his attentions to Gringotts. You don’t want that, do you?”

“No… do you have any idea how many of the things he made?”

Hermione sat up and pulled another piece of parchment from her bag.

“Yes, sir. We believed there were five, all up. Harry destroyed one, a diary. Professor Dumbledore destroyed a second, a ring. We have a third, a locket. You have a fourth, the cup. We think there’s another at Hogwarts, but-”

“There is a way to tell, director.” The healer cut in.

“What? How?” Hermione asked, ever curious.

“There’s a potion, if poured over a Horcruxe, that is in turn over a piece of parchment, it will show other items that carry shards from the same shared soul. I can make it you like, director, it will take a few hours to brew, though.”

“Do it, please.” Ragnok sighed.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

“Well, director? You’re getting a first-hand look at what life is like for the Boy-Who-Lived and a clear example of why I want out.” Harry said resignedly.

 

_incantatum finite = end incantation(spell)_


	3. Wills and Inheritances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edits done 3rd March

“I see, Mr Potter. This changes things, doesn’t it?” Director Ragnok mused.

“In what way, director?” Harry wondered if Ragnok had changed his mind, if he’d decided that Gringotts wasn’t going to help Harry and Hermione.

“Gringotts are impartial in affairs in the Wizarding world, we always have been. But… The Dark Lord has decided to involve us, without our knowledge or consent, I might add. He has made a grievous mistake. _**Gringotts**_ are now a part of this war.” Ragnok stood and stepped back behind his chair, he reached for a tassel hanging from a wire, pulling it he returned to his seat.

“We will help you, Mr Potter.” He said quietly. "In all ways that we can."

Harry slumped in relief, his shoulders falling and his head dropping forward. He stayed like that as Ragnok waved to a guard and let goblin after goblin, into the room. Each goblin entered and stood at attention near the door.

“Goblins of Gringotts… we are at war. The, so called, Dark Lord as involved us in his war, without our consent… so we _**shall**_ enter this war. Taking into consideration those that lead the opposing forces, it is the Will of Gringotts that we shall support… Mr Potter. This does not mean we will actively support the Light contingent, however, but rather that we shall do all that  ** _we_** , the goblins of Gringotts, can do to aid Mr Potter and the young lady at his side. Spread the word. Do the absolute bare minimum for the Dark Lord and his followers.”

Ragnok slammed his fist down on the desk and all the attending goblins slammed theirs to their chests. One by one, the goblins left the room, each bowed to Ragnok, then to Harry and Hermione, but not one of them spoke a word.

When it was just the four of them in left in the room, Healer Metlav spoke.

“Mr Potter? Do you still want me to block the Horcruxe in your scar? Or would you prefer we remove it, completely?”

“Not yet, Healer Metlav. Ragnok said that blocking the Horcruxe would tell us if I will still be a parselmouth, once it  _ **is**_  removed. I need to know, as it could change some of our plans.” Harry explained.

“Certainly, Mr Potter. Leaving it there for a few more hours or even days, is not likely to cause any more damage than it’s already done. But blocking it? That will take only a matter of seconds for the appropriate curse-breaker.” The Healer replied.

“On your way to make the Horcruxe identifying potion, would you have one of the goblin curse-breakers assigned, I’d prefer to keep the humans out of this, Metlav. Tell them to come an hour before midday.” Ragnok requested.

“Gurnrib is working on a commission from the ICW, he should be finished soon, but he will need some rest, sir, so an hour before midday is ideal. Not that it is important, the only human curse-breaker we have capable of this level of containment is Weasley and he won’t be in until morning. And-”

“Weasley is not to know the Mr Potter was here at all." Ragonk cut the healer off. "As of now, he’s on restricted information. He is not to work on the Potter or Black estates, better yet, he is to work only on commercial accounts. Until I say otherwise. If he requests leave, give it to him.” 

“As say, director. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll pass that along and get to work.” Metlav bowed and left.

“Well, Mr Potter, shall we continue?” Ragnok asked.

“Yes, please. But, if I may? Would you call me Harry? Mr Potter makes me feel like I’m back at school, with Dumbledore calling the shots.”

“Thank you… Harry. Where were we up to?”

“We were just starting the Potter estate, director.” Hermione replied.

“Ah, yes, thank you Miss Granger.”

“Hermione, please, director. We’re going to be working on this for hours, I would hope that we would be past such formalities.” Hermione spoke politely but calmly.

“Very well... Hermione. The Weasley’s?”

Harry took a deep breath.

“Starting at the beginning. Arthur and Molly. Pay out their mortgage. ʛ50,000 towards rebuilding the Burrow. And I’ll write them a letter.”

“Very good, Harry.” Ragnok mused. “That’s reasonable amount, given that they won’t know exactly how lucrative your accounts are. Who’s next?”

“Bill and Fleur. Hermione and I have speculated that it’s only Ginny and Mrs Weasley that are involved. And well... I would be expected to leave something to everyone, so I will be mentioning each of the Weasley family. So, yeah… Bill and Fleur. Again, pay out the mortgage, but only ʛ5,000 and a letter.”

“Are you including Charlie, too, Harry?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah, if I don’t, it’ll stand out. Charlie gets ʛ10,000 and a letter.”

“ʛ10,000?”

“Yeah, if he had a mortgage, that would be paid and he’d only get ʛ5,000.”

“Ah, I see. I think that should be noted, it may quell the possibility of dispute.” Ragnok suggested.

“That might be a good idea, Harry. Ron… well, you know what he’s like.” Hermione warned.

“Yeah, add it in, please, Ragnok.”

“Done.”

“Next is Percy. Same for him. Then there are the twins. Fred and George. Between them, they get ʛ10,000, the title to the shop premises and a letter. If between the Black or Potter estates, I don’t own the premises, please buy it. Also they get all the Marauder and prank related items, research and books. Excluding photos, all photos join the copied books waiting for Hermione.”

“I’ll have to check, but I know that there’s a number of shops in Diagon alley in both estates.” Ragnok made a note to check later.

“Ron, now. Ron get’s a vault… How many family properties in the Potter estate?” Harry asked.

“Five. Orchard Cottage, Pembrokeshire, Wales. Clayman’s Keep, Ayrshire, Scotland. The rest are in England. Bessenthwaite Manor, Cumbria. Rose Cottage, Somerset. And of course, Godric’s Hollow, West Country.”

“Hmm…” Harry shared a look with Hermione. “Ron gets Bessenthwaite Manor. A vault, like I said. A letter and… three of the mid-range premises in Diagon.”

“Sounds fair. Any idea of how much in the vault?” Ragnok made more notes. He took parchment from a file that Ricbert had placed when the goblin entered the room carrying a box and two folders. The young goblin crossed back to the door and sat quietly, waiting for further instructions.

“I think ʛ50,000 should be enough to satisfy him. If it’s not…?” Harry grinned.

“Too bad, so sad.” Hermione added.

The two shared a vicious grin.

“Ginny.” They said together.

“Ginny,” Harry said again. “She gets… oh, let me see… Rose Cottage, ʛ10,000, two pieces of jewellery and a letter.”

“More than fair, I think.” Hermione agreed.

“Yeah, well… it’s all she’s getting.” Harry muttered darkly, before cheering up and adding. “The rest are combined estates. Neville, a letter and ʛ5000. Luna get’s the oddest piece of jewellery in the vaults and all the shares in the Daily Prophet. Is there anything else that she could have, something weird, odd?” Harry asked Ragnok.

“Oh, yes. I recall James Potter being completely dumbfounded when his mother, Euphemia Potter gave him two personal journals by Newt Scamander for his 20th birthday, just a few months before she died in July 1979.” Ragnok smirked.

“Perfect!” Harry crowed. “Luna would love that.”

“There’s also manuscripts for two unreleased book by Scamander as well.”

“Oh, oh, Hagrid, that would be perfect for Hagrid.” Hermione chirped.

“Yes, it would. The manuscripts for Hagrid, ʛ10,000 and a letter. He should be told where Buckbeak is.”

“Oh yes, he should. Harry? Do you think McGonagall will let him keep Buckbeak at Hogwarts?”

“I don’t know, I hope so.”

“Talking of McGonagall? Are you going to leave her anything?”

“May I make a suggestion, Harry?” Ragnok cut in. “James’ grandmother, Drizelda, was an avid collector of anything to do with the Founders, not just of Hogwarts, but also of other famous organisations. Perhaps a handwritten Transfiguration book by Gryffindor? And something similar for any other professors?”

“Oh, Harry. Yes. But… can I have copies, please?” Hermione begged.

“Alright.”

“Yes!” Hermione cheered.

“Something on potions for Snape, too, please.” Harry added.

“Certainly. Anyone else?”

“Only Hermione.”

“But… I… I assumed she would be going with you, Harry.”

“No. I won’t be going all that far, but Hermione is… Well… Hermione is going to take a Blood Adoption potion and become the sister of Harry Potter, after he’s dead. She won’t be able to take the title, but her children will. As well as Clayman’s Keep and a vault.”

“Oh, my apologies, Miss Granger, I assumed the two of you were a couple.” Ragnok stammered.

“No, Harry and I see each other as siblings and have done for a few years, now. But no offense taken.” Hermione began.

“No, no offense taken, at all, Ragnok. But this is part of the reason for Harry Potter to die. I am gay… and Molly and Ginny Weasley have decided between them that they will drug me with a love potion and basically force me to marry Ginny. After that? It will either be a divorce, a very public one, portraying her as the victim. Or a tragic accident. At least, that’s all Hermione and I can think of, unless of course, they intend to continue the drugging for life.” Harry added.

Ragnok spluttered for a few minutes, until he realised that Harry and Hermione were doing the only thing they could. With all the different pressures that had been placed on Harry and what was surely coming, the only way to avoid being used like a trophy, was to die.

“Harry… I’m sorry. You should never have been placed in this position.” Ragnok said quietly.

“No, I shouldn’t have, but I was and now I have to deal with it. This is the only way I can see… the only way that the public get their hero, Hogwarts gets her saviour and  _ **I**_  get a life. I don’t really care what happens to the public image of Harry Potter, I won’t be him, I will be Raven.”

“As you say. Well, I’ll have Ricbert flesh out the rest of the details for this. The only thing I need for the rest of this Will, is what you plan to do with Godric's Hollow, the other properties and the amounts for the vaults.”

“Godric's Hollow is to be pulled down and made into a park, a muggle-friendly park. The other properties are to be sold and the money held for me as Raven. As for the vaults? Do we have a final ʛalleon figure, yet?” Harry asked.

“Yes, ʛ1,091,000 approximately for the Black estate and ʛ1,326,000, again approximately, for the Potter estate. I've rounded down to the nearest 1000 and have not included sickles or knuts.” Ragnok stated.

“Right. God…” Harry shook his head. “ʛ100,000 for Draco. ʛ10,000 for Teddy. ʛ5,000 for Andromeda. Same for Tonks, ah, Nymphadora. ʛ20,000 for Remus. That’s 140,000. Um… the Black family vault… um… ʛ750,000 and all vaults for the Black Family, books, portraits, etc are to be connected to Teddy's title, but held in trust until he claims the title. However... Draco gets first choice of the furniture, whenever he's ready, for Black Manor and a selection of portraits, if he wants them and Remus approves of them. The rest of the money goes into a new vault for me as Raven. Add up the Weasley’s and after all the mortgages are paid, ¾ goes into a vault for Hermione. The other ¼ is added to my Raven vault. All the portraits, books, artefacts, wands and furniture etc, are to be placed in vaults connected to the Potter title, but Ron gets to pick furniture for Potter Manor and select 10 portraits, with Hermione's approval.”

“Certainly, Harry. Now… what’s say we break for the night? It’s well after midnight. Ricbert will escort you to accommodation here in the bank and we’ll pick this up in the morning.” Ragnok didn’t really wait for an answer, he just rose to his feet, dipped his head and left.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

“I guess, we’re staying here then.” Harry said.

“This way, please.” Ricbert gestured.

 

Harry’s internal clock said it was not long after dawn, when he woke. He picked up his glasses and put them on, idly wondering if the Gringotts healers could do anything for his eyesight, as glasses were a pain. He dressed and prodded Hermione as he headed for the connecting bathroom. Ten minutes later, the pair felt awake enough to continue with their plans.

Opening the door, Harry was startled to see Ricbert with his hand raised to knock on the now open door.

“Good morning, Master Raven, Miss Granger. Director Ragnok sent me to invite you to join him for a morning meal. This way, please.” Ricbert blurted out, obviously just as startled as Harry.

“Thank you, Ricbert.” Harry said.

“Good morning, Ricbert.” Hermione added.

More halls, more turns and they were back in Ragnok’s office. Harry felt a sense of relief to be in a semi-familiar space.

“Good morning, Harry, Hermione. Do you mind if we talk business as we eat?” Ragnok said without hesitation.

“Good morning, Ragnok.” Harry and Hermione spoke together.

“Not at all.” Harry continued. “There’s so much to do, if we waited to eat, we’d likely never get finished.”

“Oh, it’s not that bad.” Ragnok grinned. “Ricbert finished the Potter Will’s details, if you’ll just read over it and note any changes needed. If there’s no changes, Ricbert can write it up and a little later we’ll get you to re-read and sign it, as well as doing the Reading of the Will. Please don’t stand on ceremony, serve yourselves whatever you wish.”

Ragnok sipped his tea, watching as Harry picked up the piece of parchment and began to read. Hermione poured Harry tea and placed it at his elbow, just as Harry pulled the bowl of scrambled eggs closer and dished out a spoonful, his attention still firmly focused on the parchment in his hand. It was enlightening to watch the pair, Hermione dished for Harry and Harry dished for Hermione, they were so comfortable with each other, that Ragnok wondered how he could have not seen it earlier. They moved like twins, almost extensions of the other.

Harry finished reading and handed the parchment to Hermione, who very quickly scanned it. She laid it on the table and nodded to Harry.

“That fine, Ragnok. I happy with that.” Harry commented.

“Good. Ricbert?”

“I’ll get on it right away, director.” The young goblin assured them, picking up the parchment and moving to the second desk. “Sir? The inheritance tests are complete. Would you like me to bring them over, before I start on the Potter Will?”

“Yes, please, Ricbert.” Ragnok replied.

Ricbert placed a scroll and small piece of parchment beside Ragnok’s elbow and went back the other desk, to continue his work.

Ragnok studied the scroll, he eyes widening as he read.

“Well.” He said, finally. “There’s quite a bit to work with, here.” He laid out the scroll, pinning it down, so that Harry and Hermione could see it.

“Oh, hell, Harry.” Hermione groaned. “That list is  ** _huge_**.”

“Uh huh.” Harry grunted. “Maybe we can shorten it? All the purely financial inheritances… add them to my Raven vault.”

Ragnok did something and perhaps a third of the list vanished.

“Okay. Do what we did with the Black and Potter estates. One vault for Jewellery. One for books, with a copy of all books to go to Hermione. Maybe send them straight to Clayman’s Keep? Artefacts and wands in a third, portraits in a fourth and furniture in a fifth. All cursed items removed and if possible the curses broken, if not then destroyed.” The list shortened significantly.

“Right, so what have we got left? Do any of these leave the Head of House title? Start a second column for those with Head titles.” All but four moved to the second column. “What are these four, Ragnok?”

“These are leaving a combination of homes, their contents and vaults. So lots of things, but no titles.”

“Right. Move everything, all the contents, to the itemized vaults.”

“That leaves just the properties and the titles.” Ragnok confirmed.

“The properties? Are there any close to Clayman’s Keep? Within a few miles?” Harry asked.

“Two. Cider Orchard and Reaper’s Run. But I have to say that the tenant for Cider Orchard has been running the place as a business for the last five years and is hoping that the new owner would be prepared to sell.”

“Sell. I’d prefer Reaper’s Run, anyway. Given Sirius was a Grimm and I’ve been nearly killed so many times, the name doesn’t worry me, but it may need some work and that’s not something I have any idea how to deal with.”

“And the rest?”

“Quietly, sell them. Maybe not at the same time, but sell them. Even the vacant land, commercial premises and businesses, see if the tenant is interested first, but sell, anyway.” Harry ordered.

“And the titles?”

“Split them, again. Light, Grey and Dark. What happens if I don’t claim the titles, but do claim the rest of each inheritance?”

“Lady magic will disperse the magic where she chooses and the title becomes extinct.”

As Ragnok spoke the list shifted. The first section, that of just the four, moved to a second piece of parchment, with notes for each property, one of them being Reaper's Run. The remains split into three separate lists, each with a heading. One read Light, one read Grey and the third read Dark.

“Three Dark family titles, seven Grey and twenty-eight Light. Good heavens, Harry.” Hermione was stunned.

“Of the Light titles? Are there any that the Bloodline is completely dead, no extended family for three generations?” Harry asked.

The list moved again and a fourth column was created.

“Good. Now… did any of these have children that started at Hogwarts between 1980 and 1989, but were withdrawn, for whatever reason?”

Five titles moved into a new column. There was a sudden twist and the scroll changed orientation, lines running down rather than across. Ragnok blinked and turned the scroll, so that it lay along the length of the desk.

“Of these five… list them in order of who died last. Sorry, I don’t ** _mean_** to be harsh, but I  ** _need_**  to know.” Harry added, as he saw the expression on Ragnok’s face.

“No, no. I’m not judging… well, I am, but merely that I wasn’t sure of how you planned to do this. I hold no animosity for the method of elimination, just that I am surprise that it’s not a more… random selection.” Ragnok assured Harry.

“Ah, in that case… I need a family that is completely dead by Bloodline, one that  ** _I_** , after claiming Head of House title, can adopt myself into the Bloodline with a [ _familia_   _sanguine_](Family%20Bloodline) potion. But it really needs to be a Light family, we decided that me being a parselmouth is part of why I would have been home-schooled. Hermione agreed with me, when I said I needed to get out of the country and… well… Charlie Weasley always treated me like I was just another kid hanging around and if I’m still a parselmouth, dragons can understand me.”

“Charlie knows?” Ragnok spluttered.

“No. Not yet, he doesn’t, but we planned on telling him, later.” Hermione informed Ragnok.

“Right. Just a moment.” Ragnok tapped the parchment and the names moved.

“Thanks. Number them one to five as they are and them list them by how isolated they are from Wizarding society.” The names jumped again, the top two staying as they were.

“Lastly. Have any of their homes been destroyed in the war?”

The top three were marked.

“Thanks. Ragnok? Neither Hermione or myself are all that knowledgeable about Wizarding families. Of these three, which would most people hear the name and be certain is was a Light family?” Harry asked.

“We need a family that it would be assumed to be so Light, that they were afraid to let _**anyone**_ know that there was a parselmouth in the family.” Hermione clarified.

“Ah. That would be the Rowan-ash’s. A traditionally Light family, descended from the Peverells, muggle tolerant, but not so tolerant within the family. And not long after Dumbledore' battle with Grindelwald there was rumour of a parselmouth in the family, that died inexplicably. As I said, they are descended from the Peverell’s, as was Salazar Slytherin, that’s where the ability was first documented to come from… Canatos Peverell, the father of Antioch, Cadmus and Ignotus.”

“So... If I adopt myself into a bloodline that's documented to carry the possibility of parseltongue… that’s good, really good. Alright, then. I’ll take Rowan-ash title.”

“Very good. So, you’re going to claim all the other inheritances, but discard the actual titles? Am I understanding that correctly?”

“Yes, that’s about it.” Harry confirmed.

“Good. I’ll get Ricbert to see to the details, when he’s finished the Potter Will. Healer Metlav and Curse-breaker Gurnrib are waiting for us, in the healer’s wing. Shall we go there and discuss your scar?” Ragnok stood and gestured to the door.

  

 _familia_ _sanguine_ _= family bloodline (rough trans)_


	4. Horcruxes and Hidden Heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edits done 3rd March

The Healer’s wing reminded Harry strongly of Madame Pomfrey’s Hospital wing, just without the windows. Tall arching ceilings, rows of beds with their fabric screens and a certain smell. Part cleaning supplies, part potions and part the scent of blood.

As they had been since Ron’s leaving, Harry and Hermione walked side-by-side. Entering the large room and crossing it to join Healer Metlav, the pair made a conscious effort to ignore the stares of the goblins lying on the many beds in use.

“Master Raven, Miss Granger… welcome to my domain. Please follow me, it would be best to do this _**without spectators.**_ ” A few goblins looked away from the humans in acknowledgement of the healer's sharp comment.

The she-goblin lead them through the room and into a smaller chamber, through this and once again they were in a large brightly lit room. Only this room had just a single bed in it, exactly in the middle, benches on both sides of the door, were the only other furniture in the room.

“Master Raven? This is Curse-breaker Gurnrib. It he that will cast the charms that will encapsulate the Horcruxe in your scar… and when you’re ready, it is he that will destroy it.” Metlav informed them, gesturing to a tall, for goblins, male goblin standing beside the bed.

“Master Curse-breaker.” Harry said politely.

“Master Raven. I would be honoured if you would call me, Gurnrib, sir.” The goblin replied.

“In that case, this is Hermione and I am Raven, Gurnrib.” Best to introduce himself as Raven, as that was who he was going to be... eventually.

“Thank you, Raven. So… Why are we encapsulating the Horcruxe, initially, instead of destroying it outright?”

“Ah, well… currently I’m a parselmouth and… we don’t know whether that’s because of the Horcruxe or if it’s hereditary. Ragnok suggested just blocking the Horcruxe will let me know if I will still be able to speak parseltongue after it is removed, later.”

“Ah. That makes sense. Alright, up on the bed, then. Miss Hermione? If you like, you may stay with Raven, there is no danger with this treatment.”

“Thank you, Gurnrib.” Hermione smiled, sitting beside Harry’s hip as he lay on the bed.

Gurnrib drew a quill from a pocket and began to draw on Harry’s forehead, chanting as he did. Harry felt an odd pull on the skin and a heated feeling rushed through his body, fading quickly.

“There we are, Raven. Sit up and… how to we test this, director?”

“I have no idea, Gurnrib.” Ragnok answered.

“I can cast a  _[serpensortia](Snake%20summoning%20charm)_  charm.” Hermione offered. “And then vanish the snake once we’re done.”

The three goblins blinked at her.

“That would work, sir.” Metlav commented.

“Very well, however… Gurnrib? Would you create a containment area? And Hermione, if you would cast your spell within that area? I would prefer  ** _not_**  to endanger my staff.”

“Certain, director.” Gurnrib turned and waving both his hands in time with his chanting, caused a bubble to shimmer blue. “So you know where the containment area is, Hermione.” He added.

“Thank you, Gurnrib.” Hermione pulled her wand from her sleeve and began to flick it, before stopping. “Um, Ragnok? If this works, will you allow me to use the charm to summon a  _Cerasus flores_ , a Cherry Blossom dragon, for Harry to keep? A fully grown  _Cerasus flores_ is less than 8 inches long.”

“If this works, I have no objections, but I suggest waiting until the Horcruxes are destroyed and the Dark Lord is dead.” Ragnok replied.

“What about a compromise?” Harry asked.

“A compromise?”

“If this works, Hermione summons a  _Cerasus flores_ , but places it under a stasis charm. Once we’re done with Voldy, I return here, I take the [ _familia_   _sanguine_](Family%20Bloodline) and then remove the stasis charm.”

“And what if you should actually die?”

“Then half of everything that I’ve claimed goes to Hermione, including the  _Cerasus flores_ and the other half goes to Gringotts.”

“And if she doesn’t live, either?”

“Give the dragon to Charlie and tell him everything we’ve done. And Hermione’s share is used as a trust for those want to go to university but don't have the means.”

Ragnok looked at Harry, his expression unreadable. Finally he nodded.

“Deal.” He extended a hand for Harry to shake. “Call your snake, Hermione.”

 _“Sepensortia!”_ Hermione said loudly.

In less than a heartbeat a snake appeared, hissing it’s displeasure at it’s suddent relocation.

 ** _≈Sstop!≈_**  Harry hissed.

_≈_ _What? You sspeak? How iss it you sspeak, manss?_ _≈_

_≈_ _My blood, sscaled one, my blood letss me undersstand you. It iss a gift from Lady Magic hersself._ _≈_

_≈Why wass I brought here, sspeaker?≈_

_≈There iss a dark cursse on me, I needed to know that breaking thiss cursse would not sstop me from sspeaking the tongue of the sscaled oness. And now we know I can, it iss good.≈_

_≈What will happen to me, now, sspeaker?≈_

_≈We will ssend you back where you came from.≈_

_≈Pleasse do not. I wass trapped there, the manss kept me in a glasss boxs. If you will not keep me with you, ssend me ssomewhere I can hunt, ssomewhere manss will not hurt me.≈_ The snake requested.

 _≈One_ _moment, while sspeak to my friendss.≈_

Harry turned away from the snake.

“Okay it works, but… the snake doesn’t want to go back where you got it from, it said the man, or men, who had it, kept it in a glass box and hurt it, Hermione. Can you send it somewhere else?”

“What about the Forbidden Forest? Would that work?” Hermione answered.

“Yeah, it would. Just a sec, while I tell the snake.”

 _≈_ _My friend hass a ssolution, sshe will ssend you to a foresst, there iss plenty of prey, but it iss near a sschool of manss, unlesss your life or one of the manss hatchlingss, iss at rissk, you cannot bite the manss and hatchlingss from the sschool. There iss another sspeaker that may go there, he iss not to be trussted, he will hurt the hatchlingss._ _≈_

 _≈That iss not good, hatchlingss are to be protected until they can hunt for themsselvess. I will guard them. I will not let them know I am there, sspeaker. I hope to ssee you again, sspeaker. I am ready.≈_ The snake coiled around on itself, it's tongue flicking to taste the air.

“It’s ready, Hermione. Send it, now.” Harry said.

 _“[Prohibitos autem ibis ad silvam.](to%20the%20forbidden%20forest%20with%20you)”_  Hermione chanted and the snake vanished.

“So… we know blocking the Horcruxe doesn’t remove your ability to speak parseltongue.” Gurnrib mused.

“No.”

“Harry, what will you do once the Horcruxe is removed?”

“I have to stop Voldy. Kill him.”

“Give me a few minutes, if you would, director? I’ve a thought, I’d like to investigate a little more. And Metlav has the Horcruxe identifier potion ready. Do that and I might be ready to make a suggestion.” Gurnrib said absently, as he began to pace.

“This way.” Metlav lead them back into the small chamber and over to a metal work-bench. “If you’ll put the locket-Horcruxe in the tray, on top of the parchment, Hermione.” Hermione reached into her beaded bag and withdrew a chain and locket, she let the locket rest on the parchment and pooled the chain around it. “Thank you. You’d best step back. This potion doesn’t mix well with human skin.” Metlav warned, as she poured a thick, syrupy potion over the locket.

As the potion oozed off the locket, it puddled on the parchment. Slowly it formed shapes. An open book. A circle. The locket. A cup with two handles. A headband or tiara shaped like the wings of a bird. A snake. And a silhouette of a human head.

“Hermione? You want to make a note of them, please?” Harry asked.

“Doing that. The book, that would have to be the diary. The circle, the ring Dumbledore found? The locket, we knew about. The cup, we suspected. The tiara? No idea. The snake, has to be Nagini. And… you?” Hermione wrote as she spoke.

“Looks like it.” Harry sighed.

“This one? It’s not a tiara. It’s Rowena Ravenclaw’s diadem. Reputedly lost, but…” Ragnok trailed off. "Oh..."

The images in the potion were changing. The book bled into the shape of a house. The circle bled into the familiar spires of Hogwarts. The locket stayed the same. The cup became the lopsided shape of the entrance to Gringotts. The diadem also became the spires of Hogwarts. The snake oozed until was the same shape as the book had become. Harry’s silhouette became the front of Gringotts.

“Well… that’s handy.” Harry said. “Now, we know where they are.”

“But, Harry, we don’t know what the house is. Or where in Hogwarts the diadem is being kept.” Hermione corrected.

“Yeah, I do. Look the book shows a house, right. I asked professor Dumbledore if I could give the book back to Mr Malfoy, okay, I might have used it to free Dobby, but… Malfoy still took it with him. So that means that the house is probably Malfoy’s and as the snake is showing the same house? There’s a good chance the snake is at Malfoy’s place, too.” 

“And the diadem? It could be anywhere in Hogwarts.” Hermione scribbled more notes in her book.

“No. There’s only one place it could be.”

“And that is?”

“The place where all lost things go… the Room of Requirement.”

“And just how are we supposed to find it in the middle of a thousand years worth of lost property, Harry Potter?” Hermione ranted.

“Simple. We ask the Room for it.”

“What?”

“The Room gives you what you ask for, right? So I ask for a room that is empty except for the diadem.”

“Oh.” _Yeah, definitely a Slytherin Harry._ Hermione thought.

No one spoke for a few minutes, as each thought quietly about what had happened and what still needed to happen.

“That means we’re going to have to got to Hogwarts.” Hermione finally broke the silence.

“Yes. But we were going to have to anyway. We need a place that we control. And who is headmaster?”

“Snape?”

“Exactly.” Harry smirked. “Ragnok? Any chance of you asking Snape to come here, we could do with his expertise?”

“Certainly, Harry.” Ragnok nodded. “I’ll see to that, immediately. Please excuse me.” The director of the bank bowed slightly and left the two humans and the two goblins alone in the room.

“Raven? I’ve an idea.” Gurnrib stopped pacing and leant against the edge of the work-bench. “You were the one to kill the basilisk, weren’t you? Back in May 1993? That was you, was it not?”

“Yes…?” Harry drew the answer out into a question.

“By right of conquest, it’s yours, by now it is unlikely that anything but bones remains, but even it’s bones are still valuable. If you were to trade it to Gringotts, for rendering for potions ingredients, for an appropriate payment, of course? Perhaps the director will place, as part of that payment, a set of battle robes made from the hide of another basilisk? Basilisk hide is impervious to magic. All magic… even the Killing Curse.” Gurnrib explained.

“Oh. Well…” Harry’s mouth opened and closed. “When Ragnok gets back, I’ll talk to him about it.”

“That might be a wise idea. If you’re protected from the Killing Curse, removing the Horcruxe from your scar early, is a sound move.” Gurnrib added.

“Indeed it is.” Ragnok said as he re-joined them. “What were you suggesting, Gurnrib?”

“Well, he commented that I was the one to kill a basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets and so it was mine by right of conquest. He just suggested that maybe I should trade with Gringotts, it’s remains for a suitable payment.” Harry was the one to answer.

“Oh, now that is interesting. Very interesting, indeed.” Ragnok nearly purred.

“I would like to follow Gurnrib’s suggestion and ask for a set of basilisk hide battle robes… oh and fangs made into daggers.” Harry gave Ragnok an innocent grin.

“And how, Harry, can I be certain the basilisk you killed is large enough to bring in enough gold to cover the cost of basilisk hide robes?” Ragnok asked.

“Well, I have grown slightly since then, you understand, but when it died, it’s lower jaw was as long as I was tall. I have no real comparison, I never saw it stretched out, it was always slightly coiled ready to strike.”

“The jaw was as long as you?” Ragnok gasped. Harry just nodded. “Oh sweet Morgana. The last basilisk harvested was over 30 feet long, but it’s jaw was barely 3 foot long.”

“I wasn’t the healthiest of kids, Madame Pomfrey wasn’t pleased and probably still isn’t, and I _**was**_ the shortest boy in my year, but I still ended the year standing, roughly, 4 foot 8…”

“That’s… that’s a huge basilisk. A set of battle robes, made of basilisk hide, a dagger, made from a fang of that basilisk and soaked in basilisk venom. In exchange for the skeleton and the remaining fangs?” Ragnok offered.

“A set of battle robes, made of basilisk hide, for me.  ** _Three_**  daggers, made from the fangs of the basilisk in question and soaked in basilisk venom.” Harry countered. “Plus 1 ounce of venom, divided between two containers. And the rest of the skeleton is yours. Including any shed skins.”

Ragnok sat back studied the young man in front of him. All the information he had on this boy, no, this man, gave no indication that he was anything more than a typical Gryffindor, but what was in front Ragnok was no Gryffindor, this he would almost say, was a Slytherin. Interesting, very interesting.

“Agreed. One set of battle robes, made of basilisk hide, to fit you. Three daggers, made from the fangs of your basilisk and soaked in basilisk venom. 1 ounce of untainted venom. In exchange for the skeleton, the remaining fangs and shed skins.” Ragnok grinned. “You should have held out for more, Harry.”

“Nah. I’m good with that. Did you send an owl to Snape?” Harry just grinned.

“No, I decided to floo-call him instead. He’ll be here when classes are done for the day. I  ** _did_**  imply there was an issue with his personal accounts, otherwise I am not certain he would have agreed to come.”

“Whatever you said, it's unimportant, as long as he comes.” Harry stated. “Now, can we remove this from my head and kill it? Please? It, the locket and the cup?”

“Certainly, Harry. Metlav?”

“Of course. Back this way.” Metlav lead them back into the large almost empty room. “Lie back down on the bed. Would you like me to explain what I’ll be doing?”

“Please, Metlav.” Harry agreed. "Hospitals, doctors and healers make me nervous."

“Right. The first thing I’ll be doing is having Gurnrib narrow the containment area as much as possible. Then I’ll swab the area with a combination of antiseptic and a numbing agent. Once that is in place, we will have to wait 5 minutes for the anaesthetic to reach peak effectiveness. I’ll then use a silver blade to cut as close to the containment area as I can, before removing the body of the scar. Due to the containment charm, it’s unlikely that the Horcruxe will be able to detect that it’s being moved. Once the skin piece is removed, I’ll use a stasis charm to hold the wound as is until the Horcruxe has been destroyed. The reasoning behind this is simple. If treated magically before the Horcruxe is destroyed, the healing charm will draw the Horcruxe back into your skin, exactly as is was prior to the removal. Once there’s no Horcruxe to be drawn, I can use a potion of dittany mixed with phoenix tears, to heal the wound.” Metlav paused. “An incidental side-effect of the dittany/phoenix tear potion is the regrowth of unblemished skin.”

“Lovely. Get rid of the Horcruxe and the scar all at once… yes, please, Metlav.” Harry smiled happily.

“Once you’re done here, Ricbert will take you to the vaults, Harry, Hermione. Is that alright with the two of you?” When Hermione and Harry exchanged nods, Ragnok turned to the Healer. “Metlav, do it.”

 

Six long and tedious hours later, Harry and Hermione entered Ragnok’s office again. Four hours digging through centuries worth of...  ** _stuff_** and both were ready for a break.

“Potter?” The black haired former potions master turned Headmaster gaped at his former student.

“Professor… thank you for coming.”

“Potter, what is the meaning of this?” Snape glared.

“Please read this, sir.” Harry handed over a copy of the letter that he and Hermione had written, it stated, roughly, that Snape was a spy for Dumbledore and had provided information and training to Dumbledore, prior to his death, and Harry, during his attendance at Hogwarts.

“What?!” Snape paled. “What is this? What do you hope to achieve from this?” He rose to his feet, drawing his wand...

“It’s not blackmail, Snape, settle down. What that is, is your get-out-of-Azkaban-free card. You and I know that Voldy made me into a Horcruxe… and there’s only one way for this to end... He and I **_will_** fight. But that _**doesn’t**_ mean that I can’t take steps of my own. This is one. A second? There’s a Horcruxe in Hogwarts… no, I’m not going to tell you where or what it is. Third? Thanks to the goblins of Gringotts, I have the means to destroy it, it and the snake. Because… as of right now? They are the only two he’s got left.”

“But… you… you’re…”

“I was, I’m not, now. Did you know that a Horcruxe in a living host can be forced into a specific part of that host and that with a containment charm, it cannot tell if the host is living or dead?”

“What?” Snape snapped.

Harry didn’t say anything, he just pushed his hair back from his, now unblemished, forehead.

“Oh, god.” Snape whispered, his eyes wide.

“I still have to fight him, though, but now we stand a chance of him dying, for real.” A part of Harry was reluctant to lie to this man, but it was his life and the lives of his friends that were the line and he was going to do whatever he had to, to live. If that meant lying to Snape, then so be it.

“What do you want from me, Potter?”

“I want you to have some of Hogwarts' house-elves take a group of goblins into the Chamber of Secrets. They’re going to collect the remains of the basilisk I killed in second year.  ** _And_**  to lock this conversation behind the strongest occlumency shields you have. That’s all.”

“I will, but I suggest that once the goblins have removed the basilisk, that you use a memory charm, so that until the Dark Lord is dead, not even  ** _I_**  can access the memory of this meeting. I will teach you this charm, as it is not something you will have been taught at Hogwarts.”

“Thank you, Professor.” Harry replied.

“Do not thank me. Not until he is dead.” Snape turned to Ragnok. “Where are the goblins that you want to send?”

“Outside in the hall.” Ragnok replied.

“Bring them and their equipment in.” Snape waited patiently until the group of six goblins stood holding their bags of tools. “Mipsy!” Snape called.

There was a pop and a neat house-elf matron stood before them.

“What is Headmaster wanting from Mipsy?” The elf said reluctantly.

“Mipsy, Mr Potter wants to send these six goblins into the Chamber of Secrets to remove the remains of the basilisk. Any particular elves, Potter?” Snape replied, much to the elf’s surprise.

“Mr Potter, sir!” The elf spun around, her eyes lighting up in joy.

“Hullo Mipsy. Will you help us?” Harry grinned.

“Mipsy and Hoggy's-elves will help Mr Potter, sir.” She began to bounce on her toes in eagerness.

“Thank you, Mipsy. Try not to give Headmaster too hard a time, he’s got to let the Death-Eaters think he’s on their side, even though he’s not.”

“Dobby and Kreacher swore he wasn’t, but…” Mipsy's ears fell. "We's wasn't being believing them."

“It's alright, Mipsy, it doesn't matter, now. He’s not, but they can’t know,  ** _no one_**  can know.” The elf nodded, frantically.

“Potter?” Snape asked. “I think Longbottom may have figured it out. He’s leading the school in your absence. He’s been causing unrest, disruptions to classes and ignoring teachers. A typical Gryffindor.” Snape paused. “You should be proud of him, he’s doing the right thing by the students.” Snape whispered.

“Go Nev.” Harry grinned.

“Is there anything else, Potter?” Snape sighed.

“No, sir.”

“Mispy see to these goblins, getting them in and out of Hogwarts, as many time as is necessary.” Snape waited while Mipsy snapped her fingers and the goblins disappeared. “Thank you, Mipsy. Now, Mr Potter is going to cast a charm on me that will cause me to forget this conversation until after the Dark Lord’s death. You must give me _**no**_ indication that you are aware of this conversation _**or**_ aware of where my loyalties lay, understand? It is the only way to protect the children.”

“Yes, Headmaster.” The elf nodded.

“Good. See that Mr Longbottom is aware that he can ask the elves for food and medical supplies. Off you go, now.” Snape directed and the elf nodded and with another snap of her fingers she, too, disappeared.

“Now, Mr Potter? The charm-” Snape began.

“Would you prefer the _[obsessa mens](blocked%20mind)_  or the _[mentem quatiunt](shuttered%20mind)_  or the _[cogitations clausa](closed%20thoughts)_ , sir?” Harry smirked.

Snape blinked at him for few seconds.

“I… would prefer  _mentem quatiunt_ , Mr Potter. Where did…?”

“Did you know,” Harry began cheekily, “that the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin? And if it hadn’t been for Draco’s arrogance, I probably would have let it.”

Snape looked absolutely horrified.

“A  ** _Potter_**  in Slytherin?  ** _Never!”_**  He swore.

“No, but almost.” Harry ginned.

“The charm, please, Mr Potter, I only have a small amount of time, before being away from the school is detrimental for the students. You’ll have roughly 30 seconds from casting it, to get out of the room before I become aware of my surroundings.” As Harry lifted his wand, Snape raised a hand to halt him. “Good luck, Mr Potter, do Hogwarts proud.” He nodded and Harry pointed his wand at Snape and muttered the charm.

Harry watched as a glazed look rose in Snape’s eyes, he sighed and gently pushed Hermione out of the room and into the office across the hall.

“Now what, Harry?” She whispered.

“Now, we just have to wait while the goblins make me some battle robes and us some daggers.”

“Daggers for us? I’ll have one?”

“One for me. One for you. One for later. And I need to have a private chat with Ragnok, too.”

“Wow. Harry…?” Hermione hesitated.

“I know, but I’m not saying, a boy has to have some secrets, doesn’t he?”

Hermione grinned.

“You and your secrets.”

Harry sighed and draped an arm over Hermione’s shoulders.

“We’re getting close, now. I can feel it. Another night here and we’ll be ready to leave. We’ve been through the Black and Potter vaults and worked out who’s getting what. You’ve summoned my  _Cerasus flores_ and she’s in stasis, waiting. Metlav is making the potions, for me to Blood Adopt you and to adopt myself into the Rowan-ash Bloodline. Once my battle robes and the daggers are done, we’ll leave, I’m thinking maybe the Forest of Dean? I’ll ask Ragnok send a goblin to  _[confundus](confusion%20charm)_  Ron and send him there, looking for us.”

“Why bring Ron back? I don’t understand?” Hermione frowned.

“Because leaving Ron out is not going to go well, for us or anyone else. If Harry Potter left his best mate out of his plans? There'd be questions and I don't want that. But bring him back and Ron’s fame as the mate of the Boy-Who-Lived will be secure, even when Harry Potter tragically dies duelling the Dark Lord. No one will look too hard, it will be too painful for most.”

“And what will Ron and I be doing?” Hermione frowned.

“You and Ron will deal with the diadem, it has to be destroyed a set amount of time after Voldy reaches Hogwarts. I want Neville to go after the snake. If he haven't got it by the time the diadem is gone, you two help him? I have to find Draco and warn him, then I have to draw Voldy out. I’ll give you a basilisk-fang dagger and a phial of venom. Gurnrib says, even just pouring the venom on Nagini will kill the Horcruxe, but it’ll be safer for all of us, if she looses her head.” Harry looked at Hermione hard. “You think between you, you can do that?”

“We can. What are you going to tell Ron? About the daggers and destroying the Horcruxes?”

“I’m thinking, that it needs to have Snape in there somewhere, but stick close to the truth. Maybe say we came to Gringotts for money and Snape came, we talked, got the daggers and Gringotts removed the Horcruxe from my scar and told us how to kill the rest and what they were.”

“And that as soon as we were done we went back where Ron could find us.” Hermione added.

“Sound like a plan.” Harry grinned.

 

 _familia_ sanguine _=_ familybloodline (rough trans)

 _Cerasus flores =_ cherry blossoms

 _Prohibitos autem ibis ad silvam =_ to the forbidden forest you go.

 _mentem quatiunt_  = shuttered mind

 _obsessa mens_  = blocked mind

 _cogitations clausa =_ closed thoughts


	5. Hogwarts Defenders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edits done 3rd March

Harry opened his eye to see the ceiling of a lime-washed room.

What?

The last thing he remembered was Dobby. Dobby apparating them out of Malfoy Manor. Dobby with a knife in his tiny body.

 ** _“Dobby!”_** Harry sat up with shout, his head echoing in pain.

“Harry!” Hermione cried.

“Where’s Dobby? Dobby?!” Harry tried to escape Hermione’s hands.  ** _“Dobby!”_**

“He’s alive, Harry.” Bill Weasley’s voice cut through his frantic mind.

“Alive?”

“Just. But… we had to bind him to a witch. Without the extra magic, he would have died. Even phoenix tears weren’t going to be enough, not by themselves.”

“I did it, Harry.” Hermione whispered. “He’s bound to me. He saved my life and if binding him to me, saves his? I’m okay with that.”

Harry fell back against the pillows in relief.

“Alive, he’s alive. Thanks, ‘mione.” He mumbled.

“Zat eez enouf, ‘Arry moust re’st.” Fleur’s heavy accent drifted through the door. “You awl moust re’st.”

“She’s right. You all need rest. Luna, Hermione? The two of you are in the room across the hall. Ron? That bed’s for you. Mr Ollivander is upstairs, as is the goblin. Dobby’s beside the kitchen. Come on, everybody out. Rest. Bed! Now!” Bill ordered.

Harry closed his eyes and drifted, slowly memories filtered back into his mind. Had he and Hermione really gone to Godric’s Hollow? Why? He vaguely remembers a wreath of flowers in front of a headstone. Snow. Carols. But there was an old woman, too. Who was she? And there was a boy in a photograph? Why did he think that was Gellert Grindelwald? And Ron? Did Ron really pull him out of a frozen pond? Why was he in the pond to start with? How did they end up in Malfoy Manor?

Why couldn’t he remember?

“Alright there, Harry?” Ron’s voice came from the other bed.

“No. I can’t remember.” Harry whined. He hated whinning.

“Remember? Remember what?”

“Hermione and I were in Godric’s Hollow. Why? The old woman. Who was she? The boy in the photo? The pond? The Malfoy’s? I don’t remember any details. Or how. Or why.” Harry whispered.

“Oh… well… Hermione never said, just that the tript to Godric's Hollow was personal. Fleur and the goblin-healer said you had a knock to the head, something about a concussion? And Hermione told her that you already had one from a fight with the snake, so they decided you might have multiple ones.” Ron answered, like someone repeating phrases they didn’t understand.

“Great. Just great.”

It was, really. Going into a large battle with people thinking he already had head injuries? That was good for his plans. After the battle he could plant the dummy-homunculus that Gringotts made him and let people think the duel was too much strain on his already injured body. Yes, that would work. His fingers drifted to the inside of his left elbow, to the slightly raised surface of the goblins’ work.

Gurnrib and one of his apprentices had created a decoy. The homunculus, a body that would never live, mirrored Harry right down to the, now non-existent, scar and was even dressed in the same clothes as his basilisk-hide battle armour was glamoured to look like. They’d shrunk the homunculus even further, making it flat and sliding it under his skin, all he had to do was cut the skin, pull it out and resize it. As the thing was under his skin and tied to him and his magic, it mirrored his injuries. But once it was removed from contact with his skin, it would die. And given that it was made with goblin magic, no witches or wizards should ever be able to tell it wasn’t Harry’s real body.

Sleep pulled at him and Harry surrendered to it’s grasp, contingencies and alternatives still running through his mind.

 

It was three days before Harry was about to look around without experiencing a weird double-vision or becoming off balance. Fleur checking him over each day, him and the others. But now they needed to move, to act.

“Bill? I need to speak to the goblin.” Harry stated. “Alone.”

Hermione and Ron objected, but eventually it was Fleur that told them the goblin wasn’t well enough for more than one person. Harry entered the room and crossed to the window.

“How are you?” He asked.

“Alive." The goblin answered, as though the rest was unimportant. And given what he’d been through, it probably was.

“You probably don’t remember that you-”

“-showed you to your vault, the first time you came to Gringotts… even amongst goblins, you’re famous, Harry Potter. And the plans you’ve made with the director? Yes, I know who you are.”

“Good. I need you to go to Gringotts and tell Ragnok… We’re going to Hogwarts, tonight.”

“Tonight? And he will know what to do with this information?”

“Yes, he will.”

“Then I will wish you well, Harry Potter. May the Raven take flight.” Griphook bowed from his seat.

“Thank you, Griphook.”

Harry left the room and gathered on the landing with Ron and Hermione.

“What did you say? Will he help us?” Ron asked. “Does he know where the other Horcruxes are?”

It had taken some thought, but in the end, Harry and Hermione had told Ron that Gringotts had given them the cup and helped them destroy it and the locket. But they’d not told him about Harry being a Horcruxe or the location of the diadem.

“Yes. The diary was at Malfoy Manor, that was part of why he was there.” Harry said and while it wasn’t really a lie, it certainly wasn’t the complete truth. “Gringotts knows that the diadem is at Hogwarts and while they have no idea where she is, they know that the snake will be with Voldy. If we go to Hogwarts, we can draw him out. If I can get Snape to send the firsties and the Slytherins away? Then we'll-”

“Snape? Why would he do that? That'd be helping us.” Ron asked.

“Snape’s ours. Always has been. But he’s on his own until Voldy dies, then the memory charm will break and-"

“Memory charm? What memory charm?” Ron screwed up his face in confusion.

"A while back he decided that the safest thing for him and the students was for him to have his memories blocked, they’re still there, just shut away. No one can access them, not until Voldy is dead. I wish I’d known about the charm before Draco was obliviated, at least he would have known who he was fighting for.”

“Draco? Malfoy? He tried to kill us. He-”

“Not really. Didn’t you see him hesitate?" Hermione asked.

"Somewhere inside, something remembers. He had _[irritum memorias](cancel%20memory)_  used on him. And I don’t know if it can be reversed.” Harry whispered.

“Remembers what?”

“Ron, Draco gave me information, told me plans, he never wanted to be a Death-Eater. That took hours of negotiations before he agreed.”

“Not… hours… agreed… You  ** _planned_**  this? He worked for you? Malfoy? Since when?” Ron's jaw dropped in shock.

“The first time he gave me information was… third year? After the train, but before we reached Hogwarts. He fed me little bits all year and has done, ever since.” And he had, he just hadn’t been aware of it. He hadn’t known that Harry was listening when he told Snape.

“But… Malfoy?” Ron spluttered.

“Oh, Ron.” Hermione sighed. “Get over it. We’ve more important things to sorry about.”

“Like getting into Hogwarts.”

The door beside them opened and Fleur emerged. Harry wondered how much she'd heard, but he knew the best way to start a rumour was to not do it yourself. Fleur would be the one to tell the Order about Snape and Draco's altered memories, not Harry.

 

It was almost dark before they were ready. The four of them stood on the top of the dunes, dressed in dark clothes. Ron might have been shorter than Bill, but he only had to turn up the legs of his borrowed jeans once or twice, whereas Harry? Well, it was a good thing that Hermione still had her beaded bag, with the battle robes Gringotts had made him, the glamour on them made it look like he was wearing jeans and a zipped sweatshirt. Hermione had taken advantage of the last few days and washed all her clothes, so it was she and Luna that had the greatest selection. Poor Luna looked decidedly uncomfortable in black and grey, but she was determined that they would not stand alone.

“To Hogsmeade?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah, Bill reckons Aberforth, at the Hog’s Head, can get us into the castle. I dunno how, but Bill is certain.” Ron told them.

“Well, they’re still in the Order, right? Maybe… they know something?” Harry guessed.

“The Seven secret passages were all closed when term started.” Luna informed them. “Aberforth’s is the only way in or out. And Neville is the only one who can open it from inside the castle.”

“To Hogsmeade.” Harry, Hermione Ron stated.

Hermione grasped Luna’s hand, Harry closed his over theirs and Ron over his. A deep breath, a nod… and the hated pull.

They spun out of nothing, to be surrounded by grey. Grey buildings, grey shadows and grey fog. A second later, a squalling sound, not unlike a cat’s yowl, sounded. And kept sounding.

People’s voices were heard yelling and the sounds of snow crunching underfoot reached their ears. The alarm fell silent as the four dashed out of the street and hid among the tables of Madam Rosmerta’s outdoor area. It took only seconds before they heard the feet of searchers, their attempts at stealth, failing abysmally.

The searchers drew closer and closer and…

The catlike screech began again and the searchers abandoned the tables. The four waited for nearly a minute before they began to move, threading their way between buildings, heading for a back alley path to the Hog’s Head. Only to be stopped by a gate within yards of the door. Hermione rattling it, in her frustration.

“In here, Potter.” A whispered voice came from behind them.

Harry exchanged glances with his friends and headed for the voice. Regardless of who it was, they stood a better chance against one person, than against the large group of searchers.

As they entered the door, they were pointed in the direction a set of stairs that lead down into darkness. This quickly distracted them from the face of their benefactor. Once in the cellar, Ron spoke.

“Didja get a look at ‘im?” He said so fast, his tongue almost tripped over the words. “For a second I thought it was…?”

“I know… Dumbledore.” Hermione answered.

The four looked around the cellar, looking for clues. The only thing to be seen was a large painting that of a young woman, wearing a pretty blue and white striped pinnafore, trimmed in black. She was walking towards them, someone following close behind her. She waved smiled and nodded.

The painting opened like a door and the four saw who had been with her.

“Neville!?”

“Heya, Harry.” Neville grinned, his face battered and cut.

“How ya doing?” Harry said in shock.

“Like hell, I reckon, this is nothing, Seamus is worse.” He paused. “Hey Ab, we’ve got a couple more coming through.” He added as an older man descended the stairs. The man nodded and the four stepped up into the tunnel exposed by the painting.

Neville lead them through a long, narrow, winding tunnel. The sides roughly hewn from rock, catching their clothes as they went. Eventually the rocks gave way to neatly carved stone work.

“Let’s have a little fun, shall we?” Neville grinned.

He opened the door, which was another picture and brought them to the attention of the gathered students.

 

Time pasted, a confrontation was had and now Harry stood alone. Ron and Hermione had the diadem and were under orders to destroy it after a set amount of time. Neville and Luna were hunting for the snake. But Harry was here for a fellow student, not a Horcruxe.

He watched the milling students run, waiting until he saw the blonde head of the young Malfoy. He quickly ran across the hall, grabbing Malfoy as he went, dragging him into an abandoned room.

“Potter!” Malfoy gasped. “What the hell…?”

“I wanted to say thanks, Malfoy.” Harry began.

“What? Say…? What? Potter, what are you doing here?” Draco didn’t quite know how to react.

“I’m here to give you an out.”

“An out? What the hell is ‘an out’? And why would I want it?” The blonde asked.

Harry handed Draco a copy of the same piece of parchment he’d given Snape.

“Read that.”

Draco lifted the parchment to eye height and with one eye watching Harry, he read the letter. His hands fell, his wand at his side, pointing down at the ground.

“Is this true? Did I really…? But… Why?” Why would he do such a thing?

“Because you know that Voldy is evil. You know that he has no sense of loyalty. He demands it from his followers, but doesn’t give it back. He cares for nothing. Nothing but staying alive. He will do  ** _anything_** , sacrifice  ** _anyone_** , as long as  ** _he_**  is the one standing at the end.” Harry took a deep breath. “This is our home, Draco. This castle. The children in it are our brothers and sisters, the professors, are our aunts and uncles. Our _**family**_. And Voldy wants to destroy it. Our home.  ** _He. Wants. To. Destroy. Our. Home_** … I plan to stop him. Hermione’s with me. So is Ron and Neville and Luna and Seamus and Dean and…” Harry’s voice trailed off.

Harry straightened his shoulders and tilted his head as he made eye contact with Draco.

“Will you help me? Help me protect our home? Our family? Or will you let that  ** _monster_**  destroy everything we hold dear?” Harry’s eyes begged, pleaded, implored Draco to help.

The blonde blinked and blinked again.

“My Mother?”

“If she’s not marked, she’s safe. Your father, on the other hand? With that letter, you and he should be able to get him off with house-arrest, but he’s not going to just walk away, Draco.”

“I know. A long as Mother is safe… that’s all I care about.”

“She’s the one that tells you what’s happening in his court?”

“Yes.”

“Then, when you’re asked, say that. I’m sure someone with your talent for words can spin it, that she knew you were telling me. Just don’t lie. Put a spin on your words, sure, but don’t lie.”

“Will you speak for her?” Draco whispered, it was so hard to get the words out, to ask the person a part of his mind said was the enemy.

“If I’m asked, yes. I’d speak for you or for your mother. But not your father.”

“Thank you… Harry…?” Draco said hesitantly, sliding the parchment into his trouser pocket. “You’ve given me the means to defend my family. I’ll help you defend our home. What do you want me to do?”

“The Order of the Phoenix is coming. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Professor Lupin, Tonks, the Twin Terrors, the rest of the Weasley’s and their parents, Fleur Delacour, Luna, Neville. Get to the twins’ older brother, Bill, he’s a redhead of course, tall, werewolf scars on his face, you can’t miss him. Tell him I said ‘Dobby’s free’. He’ll put you where he thinks you’ll do the best good. Until you find him, help Filch or Pomfrey.”

“And what about Professor Snape?”

“I blocked his memory. Until Voldy’s dead, I can’t do anything for him, his orders. Voldy relies on him too much, he can’t let Voldy know. And Voldy’s got not hesitation in using  _legilimency_  on him. Once this is over, and it will be today, one way or another. Once it’s over, the memory charm will be lifted.”

Draco looked at him and nodded.

“Snape’s meeting  ** _him_**  at the boatshed, I hope you’ve got a plan, Potter.”

“Yep. We will win, Draco, we will keep our home safe.” The two sighed. “Ready?”

“Ready.” Draco agreed.

“Then let’s do this.” Two young men emerged from the room, shook hands and went their separate ways. They had jobs to do.

 

The blonde flicked his wand and threw a shield between a redhead and a Death-Eater.

“Thanks.” The redhead gasped.

“You Bill?” The blonde asked.

“Yeah.”

“Pott- Harry told me to tell you, ‘Dobby’s free’. Okay?”

“You with us?” Bill asked.

“This is my home, I will defend it.” Draco stated calmly.

“Right, then. Let’s make a statement, shall we?” Bill said to the shorter man.

“Let’s” Draco smirked.

Draco automatically slid into position, fractionally behind Bill’s right shoulder and the two went into battle together. The Curse-breaker and the Death-Eater’s son, side-by-side.

 

Harry, meanwhile, was making his way towards the boatshed, he had a bad feeling about this meeting and hoped like hell, he was wrong. But just in case, he had Ragnok’s portkey ready to go.

Listening to the monster and the Headmaster talk and not acting, was hard... a lot harder than Harry anticipated, but until the snake was dead, he couldn’t kill Voldemort. Waiting and hearing Voldemort abandon Snape, Harry held his nerve by the skin of his teeth. Hearing Voldemort apparate away, Harry was up and moving, fast.

He slid to his knees beside the potions master, his hand reaching for the wounds on the man’s neck before stopping, just short of contact. He carefully grasped the man’s hand and activated the portkey.

“Metlav!” He screamed.

Goblins came running from all directions.

“Metlav!”

“Here!” The little healer slid to her knees beside them.

“Nagini, the snake. She got him, she tore his neck. Help him, please? Please?” Harry begged.

Metlav snapped her fingers, potions and bandages began to appear beside her.

“I will do everything I can, young master. You should go, you have a duel to end.”

“Potter…” Snape whispered. “Memories… take… pensieve…” His hands gesturing.

“ _Animus apertus._  I know, Snape, I know what Dumbledore wanted, but it’s not necessary, not anymore. Rest, heal, I got this.” Harry chanted the counter to the mind charm he’d laid on Snape in Ragnok’s office.

The headmaster’s eyes widened as his memories returned.

“Look… at… me.” Snape begged.

Harry took a deep breath and raised his eyes to meet Snape’s.

“You… have… your… mother’s… eyes.” Snape’s eyes rolled back in his head and he went lax.

“What?!” Harry cried.  ** _“Snape!”_**

“He’s alright, Raven, I just knocked him out. I can’t have him moving while I work on him.”

Harry fell backwards with relief. A hand touched his shoulder.

“You have to got back, Harry, you have to stop him.”

“I know, Ragnok. Do you have another portkey, for later? I used the one you gave me, to bring Snape here.” Harry touched the chain around his wrist.

Ragnok touched a finger to the chain and whispered.

_“[Portus tutum](Safe%20harbour).”_

Harry gave a smile. He stood and looked at the goblins as they worked on Snape.

“Thanks.” There was a crack and he was gone.

 

In the forest, what felt like hours later, but could only have been a few minutes, Harry’s face was pressed into the sticks and leaves of the forest floor. A woman knelt beside him, he could smell her perfume, soft and sweet, like lilys, but not quite. Her fingers on his neck, twitched in time with his pulse.

“Is he alive?” She whispered. “Is Draco alive?”

“He fights for Hogwarts.” Harry whispered almost silently. “He stands with Bill Weasley.”

The woman, Harry assumed it to be Draco’s mother, stood slowly and turned before she spoke clearly.

“Dead.” Was all she said.

Harry heard a wail, it sounded like Hagrid, but the effects of the Killing Curse breaking on the basilisk hide battle robes, left his hearing distorted, slightly. Arms gently lifted him and sobs were heard. Yep, that was Hagrid. He stayed loose-limbed and draped in Hagrid’s arms for what seemed like an age.

Voldemort spoke, his voice dull and boring to Harry, all he was concentrating on right now, was getting control of his body back. He'd have to have a word with Gurnrib, he said basilisk hide was impervious to the Killing Curse and while Harry was alive...? He had no control over his own body, he was completely vulnerable. Finally, he felt his fingers twitch and without actually moving he worked his way through his body, testing his limbs and determining what worked and what didn’t.

Then a massive shudder run through the air and Voldemort was screaming for Nagini. Harry opened his eyes fractionally, he saw the broken stones of Hogwarts’ walls. Death-Eaters cried out in shock as Voldemort screamed in rage and shock.

While everyone’s eyes were on Voldemort, even Hagrid's, Harry slipped from Hagrid’s grasp and tumbled over some rubble. He knew he only had one chance at this.

“Harry!” Hagrid yelled, but it got lost in the din of Voldemort’s rage.

Harry pulled himself behind an arch, he ran the wand in his hand across the skin of his elbow, peeling it back to expose the homunculus. A tap with the wand as he whispered the enlarging charm and looking at the thing was like looking in a mirror. He slipped the invisibility cloak from his pocket and draped it over his shoulders. A yank and the homunculus was on it’s feet, or looked like it was. Harry slid one of it’s arms under the edge of the cloak and let his own arm be exposed. He half dragged, half lifted the homunculus around the arch and stood where he, or rather the homunculus could be seen, covered in blood from head to toe.

 ** _"Protego horribilis!"_** He yelled, casting a shield between Voldemort's people and the defenders.

For one second there was complete silence. Then Harry’s voice rang out, still harsh and broken.

 ** _“Avada Kedavra!”_**  He screamed.

Green light filled the courtyard and Voldemort’s body was thrown through the air and crashed into a wall, falling ungracefully in a heap.

A scream of shock and fear went up from both defenders and from Death-Eaters, but nobody moved.

Letting go of the wand, Harry slipped free of the homunculus and still under the cloak, stepped back. The homunculus held itself up for longer than Harry expected, but gravity won and it collapsed to the ground. When Harry glanced back at it as he stepped behind the arch again, he saw that it’s fingers were less than an inch from the wand he’d dropped, the wand he’d used to kill Voldemort.

A cry of… not pain or despair, but of almost the two together and Draco was running. Scrambling over rocks, Hermione at his side. Draco fell to his knees beside the homunculus.

“No, no, no, no… Harry. No, please, no.” He cried repeatedly.

“Harry? Please? No, no, please.” Hermione was no better.

McGonagall was there pushing the two of them out of the way, her fingers went to the neck of the fake. Her shoulder’s fell and she laid a hand on Hermione’s shoulder, she pushed herself to her feet.

“Poppy? Will you check him?”

Poppy Pomfrey was already on her way. She waved her wand over the body and shook her head.

There was silence. Everyone waited with baited breath to hear her report.

“He’s gone. There’s no heartbeat, no brain activity. He’s dead.” Her voice hitched. “Harry’s dead.”

 

A noise rose. The death of Harry Potter broke people and remade them. People chose sides and the fighting resumed. Within minutes, the Death-Eaters were crushed, they lay bound and tied, there was no forgiveness from the defenders. When Narcissa Malfoy stood side-by-side with Molly Weasley and worked to take down her own sister, Bellatrix, people began to understand what Harry had given them.

A chance at a new life. A life based only on their actions.

Draco walked into the Great Hall beside Bill Weasley, crossing with him to check on Ron and Hermione. He dropped onto a bench beside Ron, leaning shoulder to shoulder with the redhead, as they held watch over Harry’s body. When Molly collapsed in shock at the sight of one of her sons laid out with the dead, Narcissa and Remus Lupin were the ones to catch her before she hit the floor. Percy had pushed Fred and George aside and taken a Killing Curse meant for his younger brothers, the twins told their mother, clinging to each other.

Hermione looked at Ginny as the girl sobbed into her father’s arms.

“He knew.” Hermione said.

“What? Who knew? Knew what?” Arthur asked.

“Harry. He knew what Ginny planned.”

“Ginny? What?”

“She was heard, you know, talking with Molly.”

Ginny had frozen in shock.

“Talking about what, Hermione?” Bill asked. He stood behind Ron and Draco, a hand on both their shoulders.

“Ginny wanted to give Harry a love potion, she said she should be his wife and Molly agreed with her, told her that she’d make the potion, that it didn’t matter if Harry was gay, with the potion he would love Ginny.”

There was silence.

“But… that’s not how love potions work.” Draco stated. “They can’t change gender preference, not even  _amortentia_  can.”

“No, they cannot.” Madame Pomfrey agreed. “And children conceived with the aid of  _amortentia_ , lack the capability to feel love and affection.”

Ginny’s face paled and horror replaced the embarrassment she’d been feeling.

“They what?” Hermione asked, her voice cold and hard.

“Children conceived with a parent under the effects of  _amortentia_  are physically incapable of love and affection. It is believed, but not proven, that this is because the act used to conceive them, is the equivalent of rape. The ICW is trying to get the use of  _amortentia_  to carry the same penalty as the  _imperius_  curse as both force the victim to act under another’s control.” The medi-witch lectured.

Hermione turned to Ginny.

“And you wanted to do that to Harry.” She took a deep breath. “I cut all ties with Ginevra Molly Weasley. I refute all declarations of friendship. I will not acknowledge her existence from this day forward.” Gold light bathed Hermione and settled about her shoulders.

“Ginevra!” Arthur gasped. “You… Molly… I have never been more ashamed. We will discuss this later. How dare you!” Arthur shook his head in disbelief. “Harry is a good boy, how could you even  ** _think_**  it?”

“He said he was gay, dad. He can’t be. He's the Boy-Who-Lived, our Saviour.” Ginny whined.

“He can’t be gay, it’s unnatural.” Molly added.

“No. No, it’s not.” Madame Pomfrey argued. “Sexual preference is built into a child as it is created in the womb. Just as Ronald has red hair, Harry had black hair. Just as Fred has brown eyes, Harry had green eyes. Just as Bill is left handed, Harry was right handed. Just as George is heterosexual, Harry was homosexual. He was born that way.”

“And if you think it’s unnatural, what about you own sons? Charlie and Percy, what about them? Are _**they**_ unnatural?” Arthur’s voice was harsh.

“Char- Percy? What?” Molly stammered.

“Both Charlie and Percy have stated that their affections lay with men, not women.” Bill told his mother. “Were you intending to drug them, too? And what about the children that would have called you ‘grandmother’? Would you sentence them to a life empty of love?”

Molly paled even further as the possible damage she could have caused, was made known to her. She swayed and sat heavily.

“He was like a son, I just wanted him to be a part of our family, officially.” She whispered.

“That was Harry’s decision to make, not yours.” Hermione said.

Bill sighed, what he was about to say was going to hurt and he just knew it, but it needed to be said.

“He was hurt. Before, I mean.”

“What? How?” Draco asked.

“Dobby brought Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ollivander and a goblin to Shell Cottage. Harry was unconscious and Fleur was working on Dobby, so I floo-ed Gringotts and got a healer to come to the cottage. Metlav said Harry already had a severe concussion from before then and with the blows he’d just received, he now had multiple concussions. He had trouble standing, his balance was off and his distance judgment was impaired. Metlav believed that his condition would improve, but recommended at least a week of bed rest… That was just three days ago.”

Madame Pomfrey nodded.

“That sounds like Harry.” She said.

Draco gave a week chuckle.

“How like him. He asked me to help defend our home and then dies… anything to avoid the clean-up, eh Potter?”

“That is so-” George started.

“- like our Harrikins.” Fred added.

 

 _irritum memorias_  = cancel memory

 _portus tutum_ = safe harbour


	6. A Raven is Born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edits done 3rd March

Draco and Hermione’s cries were still ringing in Harry’s ears when the grey stones of Hogwarts twisted into the pale cream marble of Gringotts’ Healer’s Wing. He was in the exact same spot as he had been when he brought Snape here. A sob caught in his throat, but he swallowed it back, now was not the time to break down.

Looking up, he saw Metlav still working feverishly on Snape. He stood and on silent feet crossed to stand at the foot of the bed holding the older man. Metlav’s eyes met his and with a nod to the man and a raised eyebrow, Harry asked after him. Metlav smiled, nodded and waved Harry away. He ducked behind a screen, a bare second before Snape’s voice was heard.

“Gob...lin... hea...ler...? Wha…?” It was raspy and cracked but it was still Snape’s voice.

“Headmaster Snape, you are in Gringotts. Young master Potter brought you here. The damage to your neck from the snake is… significant. You’re on bed rest for another day and on limited physical activity for at least a week. I’ve done what I can, now it’s up to you to be patient. Your magic will be focused on your recovery, so you may find a lessening of it’s strength for the next few days. Try not to speak too much, it will aggravate your throat.” Metlav warned.

“Hog...warts?” He asked, seeming to ignore the goblin’s last sentence.

“Nothing official yet.” Metlav replied.

“Un..offic..ial?” The one word question asked a lot.

“Unofficially, it’s still standing, Voldemort is dead. More than that…?” She shook her head.

Snape didn’t speak this time, but he did close his eyes in the blink-version of a bow.

“Rest now, we’ll send word to Hogwarts that you’re alive and when the castle is deemed safe, or when tomorrow comes, you may leave.” Metlav didn’t wait for a response before she left him.

Harry meanwhile, had staggered across the room, still out of Snape's sight and slumped himself down on a seat. He was so tired and his head hurt so badly. Maybe his concussions weren’t as insignificant as he’d made them out to be.

Metlav bustled over and tugged Harry to his feet. Gently, she bullied him out of the door, through her work-room and into the same room they’d used when Gurnrib blocked the Horcruxe in Harry’s scar. An insistent push and Harry flopped down on the bed.

“Easy young Raven, easy.” She crossed to a table that hadn’t been there the last time he’d been in this room. “Do you want to sleep, first, or will you do this now?” She held up a silver phial.

“Now. Harry Potter is dead.” Harry’s voice was dull and quiet.

“I know. Raven…? I spoke with Ragnok, earlier. He asked for [_Familia_  ](family%20bloodline) _[sanguine](family%20bloodline)_ , but when he told me what you planned to do with it, I suggested that a different potion be used. [ _Familia_  ](family%20bloodline) _[sanguine](family%20bloodline) _ is used predominantly for adopting children, it works… but it works best on a developing system. Not as good for adults, unfortunately. So I’ve made up the variant, [ _confugeret_   _ad sanguine_](convert%20to%20the%20bloodline) is best used on a mature body. It’s more… it’s stronger, than the _[ad iungere sanguine](join%20the%20bloodline)_  potion you asked for, for Hermione. The changes will be more defined and best of all, once the changes are complete, we have a few minutes before they set, to alter your appearance, if you don’t like something.”

Harry nodded and held out a hand for Metlav to place the phial in it.

“It will take approximately one minute from the time you swallow it, to the time the potion begins to work. After that? The longest process we have on record is 34 minutes and 28 seconds, so it will be all over inside an hour. I have to warn you, Raven, that it’s likely to be painful. Your growth has been stunted and the potion will force a height change through your bones. It may change your eyesight, I certainly hope so, if not, that is a change we can make before the potion sets the Bloodline.”

Harry just nodded and with a salute gesture, tipped the phial and swallowed the potion.

“Good lad, now while you wait, strip down. Those robes won’t stretch with you.” She warned.

Harry nodded tiredly and without a thought to privacy or dignity, began to pull the basilisk-hide robes off, dropping them to the floor and falling face first onto the bed. A half-hearted shove and the pillow was pushed to the floor to join the bloodied robes.

At first there was nothing. Then slowly, a flush of heat ran through his body. Starting from his stomach and working it’s way out. The heat built and built until it was a fire. It burned, roared. His eyes felt they were boiling in their sockets and a headache raged behind them.

Metlav watched as Harry’s body twisted and writhed. His skin literally crawled, as it stretched to accommodate his lengthening bones. Muscles stretched and contracted in time with his gasping breaths. Fingers opened and closed, over and over, again.

Harry held on, as the fire built and then eventually burned itself out. He had no sense of time, but counted his heartbeats as they lead the race to reshape his body and his magic from the inside out. As fire died to embers and the embers faded to ashes, Harry made a conscious decision to think of himself as Raven, now.

He’d made the plans, laid their foundations, followed them to their fiery conclusion and now there was no going back, he had to live with the consequences of his actions. The only consolation was the knowledge that the people he cared about were safe.

Raven heaved a deep breath and winced. His ribbed ached and his muscles around them pulled, tightly.

“Ouch.” He whispered.

He pulled another breath by reflex, his voice was almost the same, a fraction deeper maybe. Why that surprised him, he didn’t know.

“Raven?” Metlav leant over him. “Let’s get you up, we’re still tight on time. You need to look yourself over and decide on any alterations to your appearance. Come on, now. Up you get, my lad.” The healer let Raven struggle upright, by himself. She knew that he wouldn’t appreciate help just yet.

Once on his feet, Raven staggered over to stand in front of the door, where, with a flick of her fingers, Metlav transfigured the surface from timber to a reflective silver mirror.

Raven studied his face. He’d kept the green eyes, but they’d paled from deep emerald to a softer sage-green with streaks of forest green and the brows above them weren’t so heavy. His cheek bones were more prominent and his jaw was sharper. His lips were fuller and now he had a scar running from his left cheek down through both lips, towards a dimpled chin.

 _Wonder where that came from?_  He thought.

The similarities were there, but this face would never be mistaken for that of Harry Potter. Not even the hair was quite the same, similar but not the unruly mess that Hermione despaired of. Now it was longer, softer with gentle waves that let it curl around his shoulders and fall over his ears.

His eyes lowered and roamed over his new body. Taller, broader in the shoulders, but still wiry and lean. Narrower in the hips with longer legs, but for some reason his feet were still the same, he could see the scar that Vernon caused, when he dropped a brick on Harry’s foot. Gone were the knobbly knees, his legs were now toned and strong. His stomach and chest rippled with muscle, clearly defined and ropy.

Raising his eyes again, Raven met his reflection's gaze and it was only at the point, that he realised that his glasses were still on the floor with the gory robes. He could see.

“Metlav?” He called, turning around. “I don’t think I need to change much, really. Maybe… maybe a hint of red in my hair, something to remember Lily Potter by?”

“Hmm…” Metlav hummed. “Solid red or tints?”

“Just hints, here and there, not solid, something that only shows up in strong light.”

“That I can do. Tell me when to stop.” The Healer advised, raising her fingers to point at his head.

Raven turned back to the mirror/door and focused on his reflection’s hair, as he listened to Metlav's whispering. Watching as the colour began to soften from the unrelieved black, hints of burgundy, auburn and cinnamon bled through and gave it the appearance of more body.

“That’s fine, Metlav. Any more and it’ll be too much. I don’t want to look more like her, now, than I did before.”

“Indeed you don’t, Raven.” Metlav agreed. “Ragnok has ordered that you be provided with a room and I want you to wash, eat and then sleep. When you wake, we’ll have an update on Hogwarts.”

“He’s dead.” Raven stated.

“You wouldn’t have come back unless he was. We never doubted that, Raven.”

 

Raven slept for nearly 16 hours. When he did wake it was to a raging thirst. He climbed from the bed and staggered into the adjoining bathroom, sitting on the edge of the tub, because his legs were feeling like rubber, he filled and emptied a glass over and over. Finally, his thirst was quenched and he debated the merits of a shower verses a bath. It was his legs that convinced him that a bath was the safer option, when he’d stood to use the toilet, his legs trembled and could barely hold him upright.

Back on the edge of the tub, he turned the taps and watched in a daze as the massive tub filled.

 

An hour late a much more… put together Raven emerged from the bathroom. A fluffy towel wrapped around his waist and a tiny, pink-ish dragon with shimmering, almost metalic scales clung to his hair as it sat on a bare shoulder. The little creature had highlights and undertones of the flowers, both the white and the deep burgundy,  it used as a camouflage. He was greeted by the smell of a mouth-watering breakfast. Eggs, bacon, sausages, tomatoes, mushrooms, muffins, jam, marmalade and a fruit salad. His stomach's rumbles were echoed by the faint sounds of the dragon's hunger.

A knock at the suite’s door had him moving again. Opening the door to Ragnok, had him smiling.

“Ragnok. Good morning… or is it afternoon?”

“Good  ** _evening_** , Raven.” Ragnok grinned. “Late evening at that.”

“Oh… well… I have breakfast food. Care to join me?” Raven spluttered.

“I would enjoy a midnight snack, yes. Seeing as midnight has just passed.”

“Come in, then.” Raven stepped back from the door, opening it wide for the goblin.

Ragnok studied the young man as he walked over to the table.

“Give me a minute to find a bathrobe, or something.” Raven said as he headed back to the bathroom, relieved to see a towelling robe on the back of the door.

“Legs not yours, yet?” The goblin asked, concern on his face, as Raven made his slightly uncoordinated way to the table.

“Not really. But better than when I woke up. That's for sure.”

“Hmm… might be worth having Metlav examine you in the morning.”

“Yeah, I thought so, too. But right now? I’m starving. Can we eat?”

“This is your table, Raven. It’s your customs.”

“In that case, don’t stand on ceremony, family and friends should consider themselves at home in my home. Dig in.” Raven didn’t wait for a response, but started to load a plate. He did pause and hold a tiny grape up to his shoulder, so delicate little claws could remove it from his fingers.

Ragnok smiled and watched as Raven ate, at least the man had a decent appetite now. Metlav had raised concern that Harry may have suffered from some type of eating disorder, but given the way Raven was systematically working his way through the platters, Ragnok thought it unlikely any had survived the Bloodline Conversion.

“Raven? Metlav was concerned about you being underweight, before the change.”

“Not much to be done about, Ragnok. My relative’s pretty much starved me, the only time I ate normally, was when I was at Hogwarts and there’s only so much that can be done when your guardians either don’t care or are actively trying to inhibit you.”

“They  ** _what?!”_**  Ragnok growled.

“It doesn’t matter, anymore. One guardian is dead and now so is Harry.” Raven passed a piece of sausage up to his little dragon, who hummed and squeaked in pleasure, nibbling on the tasty morsel.

“But…”

“It’s over with, Ragnok. I’m legally an adult now, in both Wizarding and Muggle worlds, my new birthday being less than a week ago. No one can control me now… well… no more than anyone can be controlled, anyway.”

“Very well. As you say, you are an adult, I’ll let the matter ride. But… if you change your mind?”

“If I do, Gringotts will be the first to know, you have my word, Ragnok.”

“Good enough. So… what is next for Raven Rowan-ash? Houses? Jobs? Love?” Ragnok grinned at the look of resignation on Raven’s face.

“What is it with people trying to meddle in my love-life?” The man groaned.

“You’re a handsome man, by Wizarding standards.”

“Okay, that’s enough.” Raven grimaced. “There’s too much still to do before I even think about getting a love-life. Please, let it go. Let me just… be. For a while at least. Please?”

“I apologise, Raven, it wasn’t my intent to upset. I had just thought to lighten the mood. Apparently I need to study wizards a little more.”

“No, Ragnok, it’s not that. It’s just… people have been shoving themselves at me, ever since I got my Hogwarts letter.”

“Ah… I didn’t consider that... Again, my apologies.”

“Nah. Not a worry. So… what next?” Raven poured a cup of tea and sipped at it. “Well, I have to get used to new levels of magic and a new body. I can  ** _feel_**  my core has changed. And it’s kind of obvious that my body’s changed, too.” Raven grinned.

“Indeed. If it were not for Metlav's warning, I might have mistaken you completely.” The goblin admitted. “And once you  ** _are_**  accustomed to your new body?”

“Well… that’s where things get disorganised. Raven Rowan-ash needs to sit his OWLs and his NEWTs. As well as get an apparition licence. And I’m hoping someone here, knows the theory of becoming an Animagus, 'cause I want to do that, too.” The little dragon hissed a question and Raven absently hissed a reply as he reached for a boiled quail egg, shelling it and passing it to the dragon, as requested.

“Oh, in that case, I’ll hunt up one of the half-breeds, some of them have a Wizarding core and have attended Hogwarts or Beauxbatons Academy. I believe that one of the females that attended Beauxbatons may have succeeded in her Animagus transfiguration.” Ragnok, too, sat back with a cup of tea. “And what are your choice of subjects? I understand these to be important to wizards.”

“They are. I’ve given that some thought, Harry Potter has his OWLs but Raven Rowan-ash, doesn’t. However, Raven can sit a variety of subjects that Hogwarts doesn’t offer. At least initially, I shan’t. I plan on taking my OWLs in the five core subjects, History of Magic, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and DADA. To this I’ll add basic Astronomy, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures.”

“And for your NEWTs?”

“For the NEWTs, I’m breaking up a little. Basic Charms, History, Potions and Runes. Advanced Transfiguration, DADA and Care of Magical Creatures. And Animagus, if I can master it.”

“You will be busy, won’t you?” Ragnok paused. “But what of Miss Granger and Harry Potter’s estate?”

Raven tilted his head and thought about that. He missed Hermione something fierce, but if he got in contact with her too early, it was possible that people would notice she wasn’t as upset about Harry’s death as she probably should be.

“I… I think, I’ll wait a little longer. If Hermione isn’t grieving like people think she should be…?” He left the reaction to Ragnok’s imagination.

“Ah… Something else I didn’t consider.”

“No, I didn’t either.” The two males exchanged looks and both sighed, resignedly.

 

It took Raven three long, tiring weeks, before he was convinced he was ready for his exams. He’d applied to the Ministry of Magic’s Magical Education and Examinations department to sit both his OWLs and his NEWTs. And wasn’t that a monumental exercise? Three days, it took. Three days.  ** _Just_**  to get permission.

Going from this department to that one, from that one to another one. All because the Ministry had no record of his birth. Thankfully he and Ragnok had anticipated this and had concocted a back story, with sufficient truth and blood evidence, to ensure that it was accepted. It had taken a little rearranging of details to get what they needed, but eventually, everything was in place.

Raven’s father, Torbold Rowan-ash, was horrified when one of Raven’s cousins, Cameron, became ill and it was discovered that the boy was a parselmouth. Hogwarts and the public were told that Cameron didn’t recover enough to go back to school to finish his first year and the boy vanished, only to be declared dead some years later. The initial discovery had happened when Raven was two months old and his birth had yet to be registered. Torbold held off on the registration, until he knew whether or not Raven was also a parselmouth. He was tested by his father and when it was discovered that he was, Torbold and his wife, Magdelaina, decided to withdraw Raven from society. They told family that they were home-schooling Raven, but this was not the case. Raven was left to his own devices for the majority of his time, with only house-elves for company and occassional tutors, but he was not allowed out of the house without parental accompaniment. When Torbold and Magdelaina died, the estate was left to another of Torbold’s nephews, who was shocked to find a battered, bruised and half-starved Raven, living in the attic of the family home.

Marcus Hornbeam took Raven under his wing, taught him, trained him and loved him, but the war with Voldemort encroached on their lives and Marcus was killed the night the Rowan-ash family home was destroyed. Raven fled at Marcus’ instruction and travelled by muggle transport to London, where he approached Gringotts with his inheritance issues.

It was only because of the complexity of Gringotts’ testing and their reputation for not tolerating identity subterfuge, that Raven’s records were created. Raven Rowan-ash legally became a member of Britain's Wizarding world.

 

Now, here he was, waiting for the last of his NEWT exams. Of course, it would be DADA, wouldn’t it? He had a love/hate relationship with the subject and it depended on how the day was progressing, as to which it was. Today? Today was a love-it day. The stress of the last two weeks of exams, was catching up with him and he fully intended to release all that stress in the practical exam.

The examiner ambled in, his robes messy and unfastened, his mug of tea in hand. Raven looked at the man and shook his head, if looks were anything to go by, this man was a walking disaster. And over the next three hours, that’s exactly what he turned out to be. The man could barely achieve a patronus and had no chance at a corporeal one. His shields were appalling and in the duelling section of the exam, he kept tripping over his own feet.

But he was absolutely delighted in everything that Raven could do. He listened and watched and by the end of the session, Raven could see that man had actually picked up some of Raven’s shield variations and was using them, instead of the standard shields.

As Raven was leaving the examiner suggested that Raven think about taking his Mastery in DADA with teaching credentials, that he had a very strong aptitude for the subject. Raven thanked him politely and agreed it was something he had thought about.

But while he’d thought about it, he wasn’t ready to act on it, yet. He had other things he wanted to do, first.

Including an appointment with the Head Keeper at the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary, but first he was going to use Ragnok’s hidden observation room, to watch the Reading of Harry Potter’s Will.

 

 _familia sanguine =_ family bloodline (rough trans)

 _ad iungere sanguine =_ join the bloodline

 _confugeret_   _ad sanguine_ = covert to the bloodline


	7. Families and Friends

In the six weeks since what was now called the Battle of Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione had spoken little. A rift had been created with the knowledge of Ginny and Molly’s plans, plans thankfully never acted upon, but just the knowledge that they had planned it? No, Hermione wasn’t that forgiving, even if Ron was. She wasn't cutting the rest of the family out of her life, just to avoid two people, though.

Ron had spent his time helping his mother, father, Ginny and Bill as they sifted through the rubble of the Burrow. Hermione had spent her time in a back room at Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes, bringing the twins’ accounting up to date.

And today they were going to Gringotts, for the Reading of Harry’s Will.

 

Letters had been sent summoning each person named in Harry’s Will. And while Hermione thought she knew what was in it, there were people here she wasn’t expecting to see. The Dursley’s, or at least, Dudley. Mr Filch, Hogwarts’ caretaker. The Diggory’s. Professor Flitwick.

One by one they were taken into the inner chambers of the bank, lead by the goblin that they’d helped Dobby rescue from Malfoy Manor. First they provided blood for identity tests and then they were escorted to a large room. It was obvious the room was  someone’s office, someone high in the bank’s hierarchy, as the fittings and fixtures of the highest quality. Only Hermione knew it was Ragnok’s personal office.

Fred and George exchanged speaking glances as they sat, one on each side of a frail-looking Hermione. She was staying with them, for now and they spent inordinate amounts of time, trying to get her to eat properly. Unfortunately, it was fairly hit and miss. Across the room, Draco wasn’t much better, his skin paler than usual and while his hair was neat, he was not his normal coiffured self. Being told that Draco was Harry’s spy and that he’d fought at Bill’s side, had changed the way that Ron thought about Draco. They may not be the best of friends, but they were no longer enemies.

Settling down besode his wife, Remus swore that he could smell his Harry-cub’s scent. Maybe it was the tired hooded sweatshirt that Hermione was wearing that carried the familiar smell, but his son wriggling hand on his lap distracted him and stopped him from immersing himself in regret.

 

Ragnok strode into the room and sat behind the desk.

“Thank you for attending. Today we are here to witness the Reading of the Will of Henry James Potter, also known as Harry Potter.” He said.

A few sniffles answered him.

“Mr Potter has submitted a Written Will and has recorded it Verbally as well. Doing this requires that he declare that he is of sound mind and under no compulsions and Lady Magic must accept his vow, before the Will can be official. While his written Will is a formal document, Mr Potter has created a more relaxed Verbal Reading. This in no way removes from how binding it is. In the event of a person listed predeceasing Mr Potter, the Written Will contains the appropriate amendments. Also, I would like to note that while only a certain number of letters are mentioned in the Written Will and none are mentioned in the Verbal Will, Mr Potter has provided many letters, so, please see Ricbert, to check if there is one for you. As everyone here has submitted to an identity test, there will be little delay in handling the bequests. Are there any questions?” Ragnok didn’t expect any.

“Yes, sir.” Dudley raised his hand.

“Yes, Mr Durlsey?”

“Um… Harry? Has he… been… bur… has he been buried?” Dudley stammered.

“No, Mr Dursley. That is to happen this evening. Mr Potter expressed the desire for a private funeral.”

“Oh…Okay… Thank you.” Dudley whispered, his shoulders slumping.

“Mr Dursley, I understand that you are a non-magical being, is this correct?”

“Uh… Yes, sir.”

“Ah. Then that is why Mr Potter has made alternative arrangements for your attendance, separately. If you would wait once the Reading is complete, we will discuss them with you.”

“He made arrangements? So I can go?”

“Yes, Mr Dursley.”

“Thank you, sir.” Dudley sighed in relief.

“Any other questions?” Ragnok made eye contact with each person present. “No? Good. We shall begin.”

The goblin pulled out a large scroll and a small crystal carved in the shaped of Harry’s lightening bolt scar. He laid both items on the desk and began to chant. The scroll flared the bright gold that the witches and wizards present knew, indicated a vow accepted by Lady Magic, then the gold shifted from the scroll to surround the crystal and Harry’s voice was heard.

 

**“I, Henry James Potter, known as Harry Potter, declare this to be my Last Will and Testament, Any prior documents are to be considered null and void. Get rid of them.**

**Right, let’s start shall we? As my parents and my Godfather, Sirius, left me everything they owned, I’m dividing this up for ease of accounting.**

**Alphabetically Black comes before Potter, which comes before ‘wherever necessary’.”**

Fred and George snickered at Harry’s version of the alphabet.

**“From the Black Estates, I give as follows.**

**Andromeda Tonks, nee Black. I welcome you back to the Black Family as a Daughter of House Black. I return to you the trust vault that was removed by your uncle, Orion, who was the Head of House Black, at that time of your removal. I give to you the dowry that was provided for you at birth and removed, again by Orion. To this I add the sum of ʛ5000 and two pieces of jewellery, of your choice, from the Black Jewellery vault. Welcome home, Andromeda.”**

Tonks smiled at her mother and slid an arm around the older woman’s shoulders, as she felt Lady Magic gift her with the Black Family magics, once  again.

**“Draco Malfoy. I welcome you to the Black Family as a Son of House Black and the new Heir, as the new Head of House Black is underage, I would like you to work with his parents in educating him in what is expected of him as Lord Black. I give you Black Manor in Scotland and a vault to maintain it with. The Wizengamot will receive a letter outlining your assistance to me during the war with Voldemort. A copy of this will be placed in the vault provided for you. Also a cloak pin, a dragon holding a broomstick. A dragon and a broom, they both apply to you and me, don’t they? There’s so much I’d like to say, but I just don’t know where to start. So, I’ll simply say this… Thanks, Draco.”**

Ron nodded. He knew that Malfoy, senior that is, was fighting his Death-Eater charges and there was rumour that he had both disowned Draco and banished Narcissa from the Malfoy Family estates. Finally the blonde at his side perked up, as the Black Family magics settled on him, giving him dark streaks in the hair that framed his face.

**“Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black. I renew your welcome as a Daughter of House Black and leave you the portraits of your parents Cygnus and Druella. I give you ʛ5000 and your choice of two pieces of jewellery from the Black Family Jewellery vault. You raised a strong son, be proud of him.”**

Narcissa sighed in relief, it was more than she ever expected from the Light’s Saviour.

**“Nymphadora Tonks. I can say your name and you can’t do anything about it. Ha. I welcome you as a Daughter of House Black. I give you the Trust and Dowry vaults that Orion Black withheld at your birth. I give you ʛ5000 and two pieces of jewellery of your choice from the Black Family Jewellery vault. Word of warning? _Don’t_  let Remus choose them, his taste sucks.”**

Tonks gasped in shock when the full strength magic of the Black Family hit her for the first time and her metamorphagus magic flooded through her body, her hair turning brilliant lime-green before bleeding out to a rich purple.

 **“Remus Lupin. I give you 12 Grimmauld Place, London. And a vault.**   **And you can’t stop me. Sirius might have been like a father to me, but you were the slightly more sensible uncle, if one that still... ran off the rails occasionally.”**

Snape snorted at the last comment, but when George glanced at him, there was an expression that could almost be called amusement on his face. What the hell?

**“Theodore Lupin. Teddy... I would have liked the chance to get to know you, better. I leave you the Title of Head of House Black and all the Black Family vaults will be held in trust for you, until you reach 17 and claim the title. I also leave a trust vault for your education.”**

McGonagall nodded, suddenly very grateful that she’d told Severus that she would be retiring before Remus' son was 11. The boy had the blood of both the Blacks _**and**_ the Lupins, he would be trouble and she was very glad she wouldn’t be there to see it.

**“To the Potter estate, now. These aren’t done alphabetically, this time.”**

More snickers, this time from Ron and Draco.

**“Petunia and Vernon Dursley. I don’t like you, I never have and never will, but... you still provided, no matter how grudging it was, a place for me. My estate will pay out the mortgage on Privet Drv and there’s an account with Gringotts’ muggle branch for you. I hope you’ll be happy in your narrow little world.”**

A smile slid over Arthur’s face, Harry had always been a good and caring boy, not even the treatment from his so-called ‘family’ could change that.

**“Dudley Dursley. You grew up, Dudders, good on ya. I’ve had Gringotts buy a unit for you in Edinburgh, a muggle account was set up for you and tuition paid at Edinburgh College of Art. Dud, you’re a brilliant artist, forget what Uncle Vernon says, you are really, _really_ talented and you deserve a chance to find out just how good you can be. Stop letting people tell you what you _can’t_ do and start telling  _them_  what you  _can_  do.”**

Dudley caught his breath, very glad that his parents weren’t present, he knew that neither of them would have been able to stop their nasty words. Leaving his parents in Spain and coming back to England by himself wasn’t easy, but Harry had stood by him, when those dementy-things had attacked. And now the cousin he’d tormented, had just given him everything he’d ever wanted. Harry really was a good person and Dudley hoped he could live up to that memory.

**“Molly and Arthur Weasley. You opened you home and your hearts to me. I’ve considered you family since 2 nd Year. You mortgage is to be paid and ʛ50,000 to be added to your vault in the hope that you will rebuild the Burrow. And for Molly, a piece of jewellery from the Potter Jewellery vaults. Arthur, ask Hermione to get you a CD player, you’ll love it. Molly, you’re a wicked cook, have you thought about opening a restaurant?”**

Molly hummed, she thought about it, but with seven children? It was never allowed to stay in her mind for long. Maybe now…?

**“Bill and Fleur Weasley. If you _had_ to choose a woman, Bill, you chose a good one. A Tri-Wizard Champion, not bad, mate. I know we didn’t have a lot of contact, but you never treated me as anything but normal and for me, that was rare. ʛ5000 in your vault, plus paying out your mortgage and a piece of jewellery for Fleur from the Potter Jewellery vault.”**

Fleur blushed at the pride and love on Bill’s face. He was a strong man and he needed a woman that was able to manage that. The fact that he never reacted to her Veela allure, was a bonus, as far as she was concerned.

**“Charlie Weasley. Thanks for not turning me in for sneaking out to see the dragons, after the first task. They were awesome and I loved spending time each night, talking to them. As you don’t have a mortgage, yet, I can’t pay it out so you’re just going to have to accept ʛ10,000.”**

Bill was a little disappointed that Charlie couldn’t make it, but he understood that dragons didn’t work to a schedule. At least he’d made it for Percy’s funeral, it was important to mum that she had all her living children present for Percy’s farewell.

**“Percy Weasley. Thanks for being a study partner, Perce, it paid off. Like Charlie, you haven’t got a mortgage, so you get the ʛ10,000, too. Don’t put it all aside, buy something... something just for you.”**

Arthur caught his breath at Percy’s name. Hearing that he’d been Harry’s study partner, brought a sad smile to his lips. Percy had been a good boy, if a very focused one.

**“Fred and George Weasley. Gred and Forge. You two are amazing, truly amazing. The things you come up with? Bonkers. ʛ5000 each and the title to the shop’s premises, between you. Plus all the Marauder related stuff. Why do I have anything Marauder-related? Maybe you better ask Remus that.”**

The twins frowned, looking over to Lupin, who looked like he was trying not to laugh. What did he know that they didn’t? Glancing at each other, they resolved to corner the werewolf, soon.

**“Ron Weasley. God, Ron, what do I say? You… are… a… prat, but you’re still my best mate. You get Bessenthwaite Manor, mate. It’s not that far from the Burrow, but it’s still private, right on the beach. There’s a vault, too, so you won’t have any trouble maintaining it. And some shops in Diagon Alley.”**

Ron’s jaw fell and it wasn’t until Draco nudged him that he managed to pull him together. Bessenthwaite Manor?  A manor? Wow.

**“Ginny Weasley. You’ve been a good friend, Ginny. Without your support, I would never have worked up the courage to tell Sirius I’m gay. In memory of that, I leave you Rose Cottage and a vault. Oh and two pieces of jewellery from the Potter Jewellery vault.”**

Ginny felt awful, she’d planned to do a horrible thing and Harry had known, but he’d still been the beautiful person he’d always been. She hoped she could live up to his trust.

**“Okay that’s it for the Potters, from here on, things come from anywhere, no particular vault or order.”**

Fred and George snickered not-so-quietly this time.

**“Neville Longbottom. You could have been a good mate, but I never really gave you a chance until 5 th Year, did I? I can’t change that, now, but I can say sorry. Sorry, Neville. I’ve scoured my parents’ vaults and found a load of old photos. The goblins have copied them for you. Plus… not trying to be cruel, but your parents  _were_  tortured with the  _Cruciatus_ , right? Just an idea, but has anyone thought of giving them a reversing potion and hitting them with it again? Supposedly, if you’ve taken the reversal potion, any curse hitting you does the exact opposite. Anyway, food for thought, talk to Professors Snape and Flitwick and Madame Pomfrey. Who knows?”**

Minerva looked over to Severus, speculation and possibilities filling his eyes, just like they were running through her mind. Turning from Severus to Filius, she saw his eyes flicking as he thought about Harry’s suggestion. It certainly  ** _was_**  something to think about.

**“Luna Lovegood. Luna, Luna, Luna. I swear you are part Seer, I _swear_  it. The way you know things you shouldn’t? Ugh. I picked out three pieces of jewellery for you, two are just fun, but the other? When I saw it, I knew it was for you. Plus… a pair of journals, both private ones of Newt Scamander. Oh and all the shares in the Daily Prophet, see if you can bring them into line, make them tell the truth, for a change?”**

There were many smiles at Harry’s first comment and even more at his last.

**“Professor Minerva McGonagall. Professor, you tried, but Potter blood will tell out, I might not be as bad as my dad, or Sirius, but I think you can thank my mum and Hermione for that. As an apology, I found some books for you, handwritten transfiguration books by Godric Gryffindor.”**

A gasp left Minerva at Harry’s generosity, he was as selfless as his mother.

**“Professor Filius Flitwick. I know I never really did my best in your class, that wasn’t because of you, but because I found it so easy. For disrupting your classes, time after time, I found some of Rowena Ravenclaw’s Charms journals for you.”**

Filius was startled to hear that Harry had found his class boring and even more surprised to hear why. He made a mental note to assess his students a little more often, can’t let a student struggle or an advanced student stagnate.

**“Amos Diggory and family. I tried to give you Cedric’s share of the prize money, but you wouldn’t take it. Well, now you don’t have a choice. I paid out your mortgage, just like the Weasley’s. Cedric was a good person and I’d like to think we could have become friends. At the very least, we were friendly rivals on the quidditch pitch.”**

Amos Diggory just shook his head, Ced had commented that Potter was a phenomenal seeker and swore that the boy should go professional. Cedric and Oliver Wood had said he was better even than Krum.

**“Argus Filch. As a student of Hogwarts, I hated you, but as a caretaker? I have say, I doubt there’s _anyone_ , that could do what you do, as well as you do it. There’s a kneazle breeder just outside Leeds, I bought credits for two kittens, when you get them, whether you get them together or one at a time, is up to you.”**

Filch struggled to think clearly. Potter had been a quiet kid… He’d only had the one significant detention and even then, Filch had argued with Dumbledore, sending firsties into the Forbidden Forest was asking for trouble. That the kid would do that, for someone that he didn’t like? Yeah he was a good kid. Such a pity.

**“Professor Severus Snape. I hated you, but then… you didn’t give me a chance to do any else. But we got past that… eventually. You gave so much. It’s time you got something back. A copy of the letter to the Wizengamot will be in your vault, too. When I found the books for Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, I also found some I though you’d like. Books by Hector Dagworth-Granger. Happy reading.”**

Snape’s breath shuddered through his body. The boy was far more his other’s son than his father’s… unless it came to attracting trouble, there he far exceeded anything his father could _**possibly**_ have imagined.

**“Hermione Granger. This is different, but so easy. At this point Ragnok is going to put a phial on the desk. That’s for you Hermione. It’s a Blood Adoption potion, it will make you my sister. Hermione Potter-Granger. There’s two big catches. One, you have to take the potion before leaving the room, no second chances. Two, when you marry, your husband has to add Potter to his name. For you personally, there is Clayman’s Keep and a vault. For you to hold in trust for your children? The Head of House Potter title, all the Potter vaults and anything not already mentioned.**

**I know there’s going to be some arguments about this. Well…? _SHUT UP!_  My Will, my Blood, my House, my choice. Hermione’s parents are somewhere in Australia and even if they can be found, reversing an ‘ _obliviate’_  spell can cause permanent damage to muggles. So she’s an orphan, like me and since 2nd Year, I’ve thought of her as a sister. If you take the potion, Hermione, you  _will_ be my sister.”**

There weren’t any objections, maybe there would have been before the Battle, but all those in the room had seen how upset Hermione had been, they’d heard her crying for her ‘brother’ to come back, to not leave her alone. And of course, Harry was right, both about the two of them being orphans and about muggles and the ‘ _obliviate’_  charm.

**“The only other thing, I’ve done is put together a scholarship for students that want to go on after Hogwarts, to university. The Lilyflower Scholarship for Advanced Study will provide accommodation and board for students studying at either Universidad de Lizaso in Spain, Facultatea de Dârmoxa in Romania, Universitet Braskt in Russia, Universidad de Cordillera Azul in Peru or Nahanni Academia in Canada.”**

Snape and McGonagall both nodded, Harry had chosen well, the top 5 universities in the world. Lily would approve.

**“I know that wherever I am, I will miss you. Some of you, I’ll miss pretty much all the time, others? Eh, everything now and then, but I will miss every one of you, at some point, I’m sure of it.**

**You all have your lives in front of you, live them, don’t hold back. But most of all… be happy.**

**Harry, out.”**

 

Silence fell when Harry’s voice ended. No one was prepared to be the one to break that silence.

Eventually Ragnok stood, lifted the phial and held it out to Hermione.

“Miss Granger?” He asked.

Hermione shook as she stood up and took the few steps that would bring her to the goblin’s desk. Her hands trembled as she went to take the phial, only to be stopped by Snape.

“Wait! Miss Granger? If you will allow me?” He gestured for the phial to be handed to him. “While Gringotts provide excellent products, Mr Potter was not the most proficient of potioneers, perhaps we should inquire as to who the brewer was?”

Ragnok laughed faintly.

“Professor Snape, that was almost word-for-word what Mr Potter guessed you would say and now I owe the Lilyflower Scholarship Fund ʛ1000. Thank you. Healer Metlav, Mr Potter and I witnessed our Potion Master Tinwit brew this the same day Mr Potter Read his Will. If you will notice, it is still under a stasis charm that Mr Potter placed. To lift the charm, there are one of two phrases, I was told only to provide the clues and either yourself or Miss Granger would know what the pass-phrase is. For Miss Granger, the clue is… ‘The Tardis title in full.’ For Professor Snape, it is… ‘what you told me under the astronomy tower.’ Either one of you can break the charm.”

“Professor? Would you, please?” Hermione’s voice wobbled.

Snape nodded.

“I don’t want to do this, but the Headmaster insisted and better me than a child.” Snape said clearly, his eyes sad.

The phial was engulfed in a flash of purple light as the stasis charm broke and Snape handed the phial to Hermione. She sighed and lifted the tiny bottle to her lips, quickly swallowing it. There were also a few gasps from those gathered, as they realised exactly _**when**_ Harry had meant and what had happened immediately _**after**_ this comment.

“Very good, Miss Granger. I suggest you be seated. Gentlemen?” Ragnok address Fred and George. “It might be a good idea to hold onto Miss Granger, depending on the severity of her reaction, she may loose her balance for a few minutes.”

“Yes, sir.” George answered for the two of them, as Fred was already guiding Hermione back to a seat between them.

“Good. Each witch or wizard should approach Ricbert to receive the details of their bequest. Mr Dursley? If you would wait until the other recipients are assisted, Ricbert will inform you of the arrangements Mr Potter requested for you and show you how to access them. Miss Potter-Granger? Our healers would also like you to remain in Gringotts for an hour, just for observation.”

“Thank you, director.” Hermione whispered. “Can Fred and George stay with me, please?”

“Certainly, they may.”

 

Fred sat quietly watching Hermione, worried about how pale she was. Blood Adoptions were seriously nasty potions, they rearranged your entire being, both physically **_and_** magically.

“Freddie? Any idea why Harry would tell us to ask Remus about the Marauders?” George asked.

Behind them, McGonagall smothered a snicker.

“Professor?” Fred looked over his shoulder. “Anything you want to share?”

“No…” McGonagall pursed her lips to avoid outright laughter, her chin quivering with the effort of not giving in to her amusement.

“ ** _Oi!_**  Lupin? McGonagall thinks it’s funny that our Harrikins told us to ask you about the Marauders.” George called across the room.

Lupin looked at George for barely a second, before bursting into almost hysterical laughter. He held his ribs and leant against his wife, tears running down his face.

Fred and George looked at each other in alarm, where was the humour in that? Why would both McGonagall and Lupin laugh?

Snape stopped beside them as he was departing the room.

“When they were at Hogwarts, Mr Weasley... Lupin, Potter, Black and Pettigrew called themselves the Marauders.” Snape smirked.

Both twins stared after him, their minds reeling.  ** _Lupin_**  was a  ** _Marauder!?_**

 

Up in Ragnok’s observation hidey-hole, Raven watched Hermione closely, rubbing his chin softly over the head of his  _Cerasus flores_ dragon, Opal, as she rested on his shoulder. He briefly wondered what the keepers at the Romanian Sanctuary were going to think of her and her clutch of eggs?

As the room emptied, Hermione’s face began to subtly change, the jaw lengthening slightly, her nose losing some of the upturned tip and her eyes taking on some of Harry’s brilliant green, leaving her with warm gold eyes flecked with emerald green. Her hair deepened in colour, not becoming black like his used to be, but a richer cinnamon brown, about halfway between what she had been and the Potter black mess, with a dash of Lily, thrown in to provide the illusion of control. Sitting between the twins it was hard to see what other changes she was getting, but Raven bet there were a few.

Suddenly a thought hit him. Maybe she’d be a parselmouth, now? Anything was possible, after all Ron Weasley was sitting beside Draco Malfoy and there was no fighting.

A quiet knocking at the door, brought Raven out of his musing. He opened the door to see Gurnrib smirking at him.

“Now what?” Raven whined.

“Director Ragnok asked me to accompany you back to your suite, Raven. He will be there as soon as possible. He has your OWL and NEWT results.”

Raven blinked, he hadn’t expected to get them, yet. A week was the normal wait and it had only been five days.

“Already?”

“Your circumstances caught the attention of Laura Bird, Head of Magical Education, who brought it to the attention of new Minister for Magic… I’m sure you’re familiar with Kingsley Shacklebolt?”

“ ** _Merlin_**.” Raven swore. “Just what I need.”

“Oh, it’s not that bad. Minister Shacklebolt has accepted your history and given the Inheritance Test results that we provided, he’s also decided that you are a lucky young man. When he inquired as to what you planned to do next and was told of your coming appointment at the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary, he commented that he hoped you were good on a broom, as the sanctuary is huge and the keepers use brooms to ‘ride fence’ on the boundaries.” Gurnrib did an apt imitation Kingsley.

“Well, that’s something. Alright, let’s go.” Raven stepped out of the observation room and began walking, Gurnrib at his side.

A minute or two and the suite that Raven had been staying in, was reached, the Curse-breaker opening the door for the wizard and both entered.

“Are you packed, Raven?” Gurnrib asked.

“I’ve got everything laid out, ready, but not actually packed, yet. I keep thinking if I pack, then I’m going to forget something, but if I leave it on the bed until I’m ready? Maybe I won’t miss anything… Maybe.”

A knock at the door and Ragnok entered.

“Raven. I see Gurnrib found you, then.”

“He did, Ragnok. He also said you have my results?”

“Oh, I do. Madam Bird had her personal owl bring them. Would you like to read them or shall I summarise?”

“Summarise, please.” Raven said.

“Very well… OWLs. Outstandings in Charms, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creature and a perfect score in DADA. That’s never happened before, by the way. Exceed Expectations in everything else. 8 OWLs granted.” He paused to let Raven absorb the news.

“Go on.” The wizard said a few moments later.

“NEWTs. Outstandings in Transfiguration, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Runes and again, a perfect score in DADA. Exceeds expectations in Potions and History. 7 NEWTs granted. Your licence for Apparition, the registry excerpt for your Animagus registration and the certificates for Opal and her eggs, from Regulation and Control were also in the bundle, along with your muggle IDs and passport. As you now have your passport, you’re free to travel whenever you like.”

“Oh, wow. Finally.” Raven sighed.

“To get to the Sanctuary, you’ll have to floo to the Ministry’s Travel Lounge to catch an international portkey, I'd suggest Paris or Belgium, first, they leave every hour, so there’s little wait. Then a second portkey to Bucharest. I suggest this, because the European portkeys are far superior to the British ones, much smoother. Once you reach the Bucharest Ministry, they should be able to provide either a portkey to the Keeper’s office or, more likely, they’ll floo-call the sanctuary and have someone come and apparate in with you.”

“Right…” Raven dragged the word out to something approaching four syllables.

“I’ve also take a few liberties, Raven. We have provided a vault-linked money pouch, also a muggle credit card, attached to what you called your 'spending vault' and I had your basilisk hide battle robes replaced. I’m sure you noticed, they weren’t a perfect fit. As we knew that your body would likely be changing after the [ _confugeret_   _ad sanguine_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793313/chapters/convert%20to%20the%20bloodline)potion, I made the decision to provide you with a more generic sized set of robes, they were a loan only and I’ve since had the set that we agreed to, made to measure for you. They are on your bed, along with everything else you own.”

“And Metlav and I spent a bit of time and worked out a heated nest for Opal’s clutch, good for travelling or a mountain cabin.” He pointed to a silver bowl made from twisted wire, lined with soft downy feathers, the little dragon’s 6 tiny eggs already nestled in it. “The charm is in the silver itself, it won’t overheat them, but it also won’t let them cool.”

“Thank you, my friends. I have gifts for you, too.” Raven headed into the bedroom and pulled out the satchel, he’d had to Charm it with Undetectable Extension Charms, from his NEWT exam. Reaching into it he pulled out four items and headed back to the sitting room.

“For you, Ragnok.” He handed the goblin an axe.

In the Black vault, he’d spotted the board-bladed axe, it was clear from it’s size alone that it wasn’t a wizard’s weapon and the quality marked it as goblin-made.

“Raven, this… this is… this axe belonged to the  ** _founder_**  of Gringotts, I… I am honoured. Thank you.” There were tears in the goblin’s eyes.

“You are welcome, my friend. Gurnrib? This is for you.” He handed the Curse-breaker a multi-faceted crystal shard, completely clear, the stone was about 6 inches long and less than half-an-inch wide. It was delicate, but strong, prefect as a focus-stone for the Curse-breaker.

“I… I… this is… Raven?” Gurnrib didn’t seem capable of speech.

“What did you do to him, Raven?” Metlav scolded as she entered the room.

Raven gestured to Gurnrib, who held up the crystal shard.

“Oh, well… fair enough.”

“Your turn, Metlav.” Raven held out his hand, on it was a tiny cloak-pin, in the shape of the Healer’s Caduceus. Again, it was clearly of goblin-make.

“Oh my.” She whispered.

“And this is for Ricbert.” Raven placed a silver ink stand on the table.

“I think, young Raven, that you have best pack and be gone, or you may find yourself adopted by Gringotts and as you’re only 17 that would make you a child by our standards, so we’d be keeping you all to ourselves. Which is not what you need, right now. But promise me, Raven, if you ever need to escape… anything, you’ll head to a Gringotts and we will take you in. Promise me?”

Raven smiled at the three goblins.

“I will, my friends. Thank you.”

“You’ve 25 minutes to the next portkey to Paris. I’d get a move on, were I you.” Gurnrib suggested.

Raven nodded and headed for his room he had packing to do and a clutch to move. Thank heavens, Opal wasn’t a overbearingly protective mother.


	8. Dragons don't like Portkeys

Stepping from one of the Ministry’s floo-fireplaces, Raven flicked his fingers to dust off his travelling robes. He approached the information booth and waited for the wizard to finish directing the three young people, obviously students due to their age, to office of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad. The younger of the two girls thanked the wizard and as see did, tiny roses fell from her mouth.

 _‘Someone’s been reading muggle fairy-tales, wasn’t that a variant of Diamonds and Toads by Monsieur Perrault?’_ Raven thought to himself.

“May I help you, sir?” The information wizard asked, with a smile.

“Yes, thank you. Could you direct me to Transportation’s International Lounge?” Raven asked in his quiet voice.

The wizard blinked and his smiled grew, his eyes firmly focused on Raven’s shoulder and the tiny dragon.

“Certainly, sir. Back past the floo-fireplaces and turn left at the end, it’s the second door on the left. It’s marked ‘Global Lounge’. Blue door.” The bubbly wizard advised.

“Thank you.” Raven nodded and left.

It took him until he reached the appropriate door to realise that he knew the wizard, he’d been a 7th Year prefect in ’91 when Harry was sorted.

 _‘What was his name? Fleeten? Flinden? No. Flinton. That was it. Flinton. Robin? Robert?’_ Raven mused. _‘Hufflepuff, I think. Bubbly even with NEWT’s looming. Scary, how happy he was about exams.’_

He entered the Lounge and he was pleased that his timing was, as ever, perfect.

“2 O’Clock to Paris. Leaving in 5 minutes. Please provide Identification and passports.” A bored looking witch stated as he entered the room.

Raven stepped over to her and produced his papers. The witch waved her wand over his papers and a smaller image of said papers appeared on two pieces of parchment on the desk. Another, older wizard also stepped towards them, halting beside a bare pedestal.

“Anything to declare? Animals or food?” she said as Raven retrieved his papers.

“Animals.”

“Papers?”

Raven handed over the Regulation and Control permits for Opal and her eggs.

“Ooh… really?” For the first time the witch looked up and her eyes immediately found Opal, as she sat on Raven’s shoulder. “Oh, wow… She’s… wow, she’s beautiful.”

“Yes, she is.” Raven said fondly as Opal preened under his attention.

A buzzer sounded.

“Right. Papers.” The witch waved her wand again and handed them back to Raven. “Will she be alright to travel?” She asked, slightly concerned about the delicate beauty being hurt or lost in transit.

“I’ll put her in my pocket, just in case.” Raven replied. “She’ll be fine.”

“If you’re sure, sir? Alright, then. First time international portkeying?”

Raven nodded and the witch continued.

“Some basic instructions, then. This is what the British Department of Transportation use for International Portkeys.” She held up what looked like a belt made of leather with a number of straps attached. “The strap is wrapped around the non-wand wrist, at least twice and looped around itself, again twice and held in the hand. Unlike a domestic portkey, we do not recommend travellers release the portkey until transit is complete and the portkey is resting on the destination pedestal. Understand?”

Raven nodded.

“Wand hand?”

Raven held up his right hand.

“Put your head and left arm through the strap of your bag, please. Good. Now, the portkey strap, please.” The witch watched attentively as Raven held up a hand to Opal to encourage her into a pocket on his chest.

 _≈I don’t want to.≈_ She grumbled. _≈I want to watch.≈_

 _≈Next time my ssweet. We will be ussing a portkey from Pariss to Bucharesst, you can watch, then. Pleasse?≈_ Raven responded in parseltongue.

The witch stared at him.

“That was…?”

The little dragon reluctantly slid down Raven’s arm and into his hand, he lifted that hand and Opal crawled into a pocket inside his robes.

“Parseltongue? Yes, it was.” Raven replied, absently.

“But…”

“It’s just another language, like French or Mayan.” He sighed.

“Can… can just anyone learn?” There was clear interest on the witches face.

“If you have an aptitude for languages, you can.”

“Huh…”

A buzzer sounded twice.

“One minute to departure. You’re lucky, there’s just the two of you travelling, right now. Processing will be quick.” The witch placed one of the pieces of parchment, that had the copies of the traveller’s documents, into a glass jar tied with one of the portkey’s straps. “Please wait until advised before leaving the Traveller’s Lounge. Have a nice trip.” She smiled, waving to Opal, who was peeking her head out of the edge of Raven’s robes. “You’d best stay in there, little Miss, first-time portkeying can be disconcerting.”

Opal cheeped at the witch, disappearing back inside the robe.

“She says, ‘thank you, she will.’ Thanks for the advice.”

“You’re welco-”

The portkey activated before she finished. It spun and spun and spun. Seeming to last ages, but Raven knew it was only a few seconds. Finally, the spinning slowed and Raven, reminded of the witch’s advise, kept hold of the strap until the room settled and the portkey-belt lay looped on a pedestal.

“One moment, gentlemen, I shall retrieve the travel documents and we’ll get you processed. Oui?” A wizard with a very mild French accent said. Both Raven and the other wizard nodded.

“Thank you. First, we have… Monsieur Alexander Fettleborn?” He crossed back to a desk and sat

The older wizard released the portkey’s strap and approached the desk, he showed his papers and was quickly permitted to leave.

“Monsieur Raven Rowan-ash?”

Raven released the strap and made his way to the desk.

“You papers say you have a dragon? How is this possible?” The wizard asked, confused.

Opal stuck her head out and hissed to Raven.

_≈I didn’t like that. Can I come out now?≈_

_≈Sscertainly, dear one.≈_

The wizard blinked as the tiny dragon emerged from her pocket.

_≈My eggss? Are they ssafe?≈_

_≈Let me check.≈_

“She is concerned for her eggs. May I check them before we continue?” Raven asked.

The wizard just nodded, unable to take his eyes off the Cherry Blossom dragon. So Raven carefully reached into his satchel and lifted out the silver and feathered nest. Opal slid down Raven’s arm until she reached the nest, where she sniffed and nuzzled the eggs, a happy croon emanating from her.

_≈They are well, Raven. I will sstay with them, the nesst iss warm and portkeyss are bad and cold.≈_

_≈Ass you wissh, Opal.≈_

“Are they unharmed?” The wizard asked, curiously.

“They’re fine.” Raven assured him.

“Good. That’s good. I am going to assume, you have papers for her, for the eggs?”

“Of course. British Regulation and Control’s Dragon Bureau inspected both Opal and her eggs, yesterday. They provided documentation and certificates of health. Given the fact that she and I have bonded, as my Familiar she can travel with me and is covered by my papers, the eggs also come under that, at least until they hatch. And yes, the Familiar’s certificate from the DMLE is there, too.”

“Ah, very good. You have done this before?”

“No, sir. First trip together.”

“Well, you are prepared, this is good. Are you staying in Paris? France? Or does your journey continue?”

“I’m heading to the Dragon sanctuary in Romania, actually.”

“Really? Because of the little ones?” The wizard nodded to Opal who was curled around here eggs, crooning and whistling to them.

“No, that’s just a happy coincidence. I’ve always been interested in them and as I speak parseltongue, it was suggested by friends that I could work with them. It was one of my friends that gave me Opal.”

 _≈You mean, you were given to me.≈_ Opal corrected, causing Raven to laugh.

The wizard raised an eyebrow, in inquiry.

“She says, that I was given to her, not her to me.”

The wizard smiled at the affection in Raven’s voice.

“Well, you’ve perfect timing, then. The portkey to Bucharest only leaves once a day and luckily for you, it’s due to leave in less than 5 minutes. Let me check your papers and copy them for Bucharest and we’ll get you on your way.”

“Thank you, monsieur, that would be much appreciated.”

As the wizard scanned and copied Raven’s papers he continued asking questions.

“Will you be getting a licence for future breeding with Cherry Blossoms or is this a one-time event?”

“Well… It was an unexpected bonus that Opal was gravid, I had not anticipated it. But there seems to be some interest, so… maybe…?”

“In that case, may I give you my details? My granddaughter was severely injured in an accident and while the healers have done a marvellous job, she will never completely recover. She is also a parselmouth and prior to the accident, had a position as reptile handler at Paris’ largest animal retailer. Now, she rarely leaves the house.” The wizard’s sadness was all over his face. “I would dearly like to give her something that would help her regain her enthusiasm for life.

“Certainly, I’ll take your details, but Opal will want to meet her before deciding if she is suitable to have one of her hatchlings.”

“Oh, of course, of course.” The wizard hurriedly wrote his name, Mathis and Elise Durand, address and floo address on a scrap of paper. “Thank you for at least considering it.” Mathis sighed.

A soft gong sounded.

“One minute to departure, Monsieur Rowan-ash.” Mathis warned.

_≈Opal, would you like to look after thiss. It iss the contact detailss for a young woman who might make a good guardian for one of your hatchlingss.≈_

_≈Doess sshe sspeak?≈_

_≈Sshe doess.≈_

_≈Then I will keep it ssafe for you, my Raven.≈_

Raven held the paper over the nest and Opal took it in her delicate claws. Then the wizard carefully returned the nest, with Opal in it, to his satchel, stepped over to stand beside a young couple and their two children. He slid the satchel strap back over his head and took hold of the strap of the portkey Mathis held, winding it around his wrist.

“Opal will keep it safe, Monsieur. When the eggs hatch, we will contact you to arrange a meeting.”

“Thank you. I hope the Sanctuary all that you want it to be.” Mathis let go of the portkey and stepped back.

“I hope so, too.” Raven smiled.

Then the familiar spinning came, but longer this time. It went on and on and on. It kind of made sense, Raven mused, Paris to Bucharest was over five times as far as from London to Paris. The spin finally let up and Raven got his first look at Bucharest, the massive wall of windows showing a stunning view of the Wizarding section of the city.

“Travellers from Paris? Please remain with the portkey, your attendant will be with momentarily.” A woman’s voice sounded from the wall beside them.

“Monsieur? Was that a dragon? Is it real?” One of the children, a boy of about 10, asked.

Raven crouched down.

“It was. Would you like to see her?” He glanced up at the parents for permission. At their eager nod. He opened his satchel. “You cannot touch, our Romanian paperwork is not done, but you can look, alright?”

The two children nodded, their faces alight with curiosity.

_≈Opal? There are two manss hatchlingss here who like to ssay hello. Will you come out?≈_

_≈Are we done travelling? I don’t like portkeyss.≈_

_≈No, we are not done, dearesst. But from here, we will either usse a floo or apparate. You don’t mind thosse, remember?≈_

_≈Floo iss better than apparating.≈_ The dragon hissed as it emerged from the satchel and climbed to Raven’s shoulder.

_≈I agree.≈_

“Whad che taying?” The other child, a girl, asked, her thumb firmly planted in her mouth.

“She asked if we were done travelling, she doesn’t like portkeys.”

“Oh, the poor dear.” The children’s mother cooed in a french accent. “I agree portkeys are not very nice, but it is the price we must pay for travelling long distances.” She sighed.

“Do you have far to go, now?” The father asked, his accent not as strong.

“Just to the Dragon Sanctuary. I have an appointment with the Head Keeper.” Raven informed them.

“Are you taking her to play with the other dragons?” The little girl asked, removing her thumb. She looked to be about 5 or 6 years of age, to Raven’s eyes, but he admitted to himself, he was no judge of children’s ages.

Her parents laughed, gently.

“No, she’s too small to play with the dragons at the sanctuary. Some of them are as big as this room. No, Opal here will stay with me, she’s my familiar.” Raven answered.

“Ooohh…” The children cooed.

“Travellers from Paris?” A wizard asked, walking over to them.

“Oui.” The young mother replied. “La famille Perrin. Leon, Adeline, Adrien and Sofia.

“Very good.” He collected the scroll from the portkey. “Do you have your papers?”

Monsieur Perrin handed them over while the children studied Opal, watching her every move. Neither were too happy when their parents gathered them up and wished Raven and Opal farewell.

“Mr Rowan-ash? Your papers, please?” The wizard asked.

Raven handed them over and they were scrutinised and finally approved.

“Did I hear that you are going to the Sanctuary, sir?”

“I am. I have an appointment there, the day after tomorrow. I was hoping to contact them and request an early arrival.”

“I will have someone come and take you to our [Fiara Magică](Magical%20Animal) office, ah... magical animals, that is. They may be able to help you.” The wizard touched one of a hundred-odd buttons on the wall. “Someone will be along, shortly, please excuse me, there’s a portkey from Rome due in two minutes. If you’ll be seated over against the wall?”

Raven nodded and headed over to sit down.

 _≈Will we be here long, do you think?≈_ Opal asked. _≈I’m hungry.≈_

_≈I doubt it, dear one. I will assk the sstaff in the magic animalss officsse for ssomething for you.≈_

_≈I will wait, then.≈_

Raven leant his head back against the wall, waiting was never the easiest thing for him.

 

An hour later, Raven wasn’t quite so calm. The head keeper at the Sanctuary was sending someone to collect him and it had just occurred to him that it might be Charlie.

 _‘Oh Merlin, how do I get myself into these situations?’_ He thought to himself. _‘I can’t even blame Hermione for this… the first thing to pop into my head, when she asked about locations, was here with Charlie. Dammit.’_

Raven didn’t know whether it was good or not, but the person sent to collect him, wasn’t Charlie.

“Mr Rowan-ash? Dominik Petran. You ready, we go? Sergei Popov iz overseer. He expect you. We go? Yes?” The wizard was even shorter than Harry had been and only came to Raven’s chin and spoke clear but broken English.

“Yes, please, Mr Petran.”

“Is good, you come. Need help. Horntails clutching un Snitch no talk parsel goot.”

“I will do what I can, Mr Petran.”

“Am Minik. What you-”

He cut himself off in mid sentence. He’d just seen Opal.

“Iz dat…? Iz dat Cherri flower? Dey real?” His eyes almost popped out.

“Oh, yes, this is Opal, she’s also my familiar.”

“Dragon familiar? [Dumnezeule](My%20God). You stay wit us. You tell Sergei, I say, you stay wit us.” Minik demanded.

“Ah… okaayy?” Raven wasn’t certain what caused that but he was prepared to assume that it was a good thing.

Minik lead Raven to a loading area that was full of boxes.

“You apparate aside?”

“Aside? Yes, I’ve been side-along before.”

“Good.” Minik collected ropes into his big fists. “You come. You hold my arm. I take boxes. I take you. We go, on t’ree. One… two… t’ree…” As he finished talking there was that horrible yank and with a crack, they were somewhere else, somewhere beside a huge shed.

 ** _“Stickler!”_** Minik yelled.

A young woman came running from the shed.

“You’re back. You’re late.” She shook her head, unsurprised.

“Stickler. You take Raven to Sergei. You tell Sergei, I say Raven **_stay_**.” Minik dropped the ropes and began pulling individual boxes around, ignoring the gaping mouth of the young woman.

“Raven? What? Minik? **_Minik!”_**

Minik pointed at Raven.

“[El are un dragon de floare de cireș pentru un cunoscut.](He%20has%20a%20Cherry%20Blossom%20Dragon%20for%20a%20Familiar.)” He rattled off, presumably in Romanian.

The woman turned her gape from Minik to Raven, one eyebrow raised.

“Go! Sergei, now!” Minik growled.

The woman snapped her mouth shut.

“Sorry… Raven, right?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“Okay. Let’s go before Minik blows his stack. Oh, people call me Stickler, on account of me being a stickler fer being on time.” She grinned

She lead him around the shed and to a path that ran down the hillside. The path split, but Stickler kept going downhill, eventually reaching a large cabin and heading inside. Raven made sure to stay at her heels.

“This is the main office. All of us share smaller cabins, if you do stay, there’s a couple of blokes you could share with. I’ll let Sergei explain all that. Here we are.” She knocked on a door with a glass panel in it.

Raven could seen Charlie in the office with two other men. Both much taller than either Raven or Charlie, one exuded calm, while the other seemed to be a bundle of energy.

“Come.” The calm man waved Raven and Stickler in.

“Boss, this is Raven. Minik said to tell you, he says Raven stays.”

The three men blinked.

“Did he say why?”

“He rattled off something in Romanian, but…” Stickler held her hands out to her side.

“You don’t speak Romanian.” The energetic man sighed.

“Nope.”

“Right. Well, off you go. I’ll speak Minik, later and see if I can get him to tell me.” The man Stckler had called ‘boss’ sighed.

“Alright. Catcha later, Raven.” And Stickler was gone, running off down another hallway.

“Welcome, Raven. I’m Sergei Popov and this is my partner Alexi Yenko.”

“Good to meet you and good to see you again, too, Charlie.” Raven couldn’t help himself from grinning at the redhead.

“Again…? Do you know Charlie?” Sergei asked.

“Indeed, we meet during the Tri-Wizard Tournament at Hogwar-” Raven started.

“Wait… **_Raven?!”_** Charlie voice reached glass-shattering levels, making both Sergei and Alexi wince, before he switched to parseltongue. **_≈_** ** _Harry?!_** _You iss **dead**. I thinked you wass dead. What that hell wass you playing for?_ _≈_ Charlie growled in broken parseltongue.

 _≈Harry Potter iss dead, Charlie, and he hass to sstay that way. Get me through thiss and I sswear, I’ll tell you everything. There iss a reasson, Charlie. I didn’t do this alone, I had help.≈_ Raven replied calmly.

Charlie looked at him steadily for a few seconds.

“What the hell happened to you, Raven? You were such a tiny thing and now look at you.” Charlie shook his head.

“I take it you know Raven, now, Charlie. You said earlier you didn’t.”

“And I didn’t, boss, I never knew he was Raven Rowan-ash, the little bugger didn’t tell me his name, he just fronted up at the dragon pens in the Forbidden Forest and began charming the dragons out of their foul tempers.”

“That’s him? **_He’s_** the little scamp? But… I thought you were writing to him?” Sergei asked.

“I **_was!_** But he only signed his letters with ‘Raven’. No last name, nothing to trace back. I tried.” Charlie assured his boss.

“Yeah, about that…?” Raven started.

“What now?" Charlie growled.

 _≈Why sso loud, Raven, I wass ssleeping.≈_ A piping little voice hissed.

All three men froze, staring at Raven’s satchel in shock. It sounded like a horntail hatchling.

“What was that?” Sergei asked, very carefully.

 _≈I am ssorry, dear one. We are here. Would you come out and ssay hello? Charlie can sspeak… a little, anyway.≈_ Raven replied to Opal’s grumbles.

_≈Sspeak like a manss or sspeak like you?≈_

_≈He can sspeak like me. He iss sstill learning, sso ssometimess he getss the wordss wrong.≈_ Raven warned.

 _≈ **Oi!** I iss not thiss bad.≈ _ Charile protested.

 _≈No, iss not bad. Not perfect, but not bad, Raven.≈_ Opal agreed.

 _≈No, he issn’t, but I do like to teasse him.≈_ Raven replied.

“Brat.” Charlie sighed.

_≈Are you coming out? I would like to check the eggss, too.≈_

_≈Oh, all right, ass long ass they sstop yelling.≈_

_≈I’ll tell them, my ssweet.≈_

“Opal will come out as long as there’s not more yelling, **_Charlie_**.” Raven warned.

Charlie nodded, he really wanted to see what Harry had in his bag. His breath caught in his throat when Raven’s hand emerged holding a delicate little dragon. She was tiny, he estimated that she was less than the length of his hand-span. A pale pink body that deepened to burgundy along her spine and on the edges of her wing bones and legs, with a white under belly and throat, she was a creature out of legend. At least as far as the keepers of Romanian Dragon Sanctuary were concerned.

“Is that…?” Sergei started.

“It’s a…” Alexi began.

Charlie’s eyes widened.

“Opal is a Cherry Blossom Dragon. She-”

“Hang on.” Charlie cut in. “You said eggs, I’m sure you said _eggs_. Did you say **_eggs?”_**

“I did. Opal was a gift from a friend, she used a variant of _serpensortia_ to summon Opal for me as a gift. Imagine my surprise to find that Opal was gravid.” As he spoke Raven reached back into his satchel and pulled out the silver nest. “It was a nightmare to get all the paperwork through the Ministry, Regulation and Control _**really**_ wanted to confiscate her, but by then we’d bonded and I had registered her as my familiar. They tried-”

“A parseltongue with a dragon familiar? **_That’s_** why Minik said he has to stay.” Alexi cut in. “Oh… sorry. Keep going.” He winced.

“They tried to confiscate the eggs, but they had no idea how to care for them and I’d told them about my appointment here. In the end they signed the papers, she’s mine and so are her eggs.”

“Cherry Blossom Dragon and eggs? Bloody Nora, Raven, only **_you_** would end up with a dragon that’s supposed to be extinct, as a **_familiar_**.” Charlie began to laugh, leaning against the wall, trying to stay on his feet.

Sergei leant forward.

“Raven, you’re hired, you’ll bunk in with Charlie, seeing as how he finds you so funny. And… any chance of your friend giving you the exact wording for the charm? We could set up an area especially for Cherries, something specific for them.”

Raven just blinked for a few seconds, trying to get his head around what had just happened. He wasn’t expecting things to move quite so fast.

Charlie kept laughing, he’d slid down the wall, now, and was sitting on the floor, holding his ribs. His chest heaved and tears ran down his face. Whether it was hilarity, shock, relief or a combination of all three, wasn't clear.

 _≈Iss ssomething wrong with him? He iss a sstrange colour.≈_ Opal commented, which just set Charlie off again.

 _≈He iss fine, he iss jusst a sstupid idiot.≈_ Raven replied.

“Did you even think about how this would look, I mean **_really_** , Raven?” Charlie groaned, hands presses against his sides.

“Charlie, shut up. Sorry about him, Raven.” Sergei said.

“Nah. He’s just Charlie, you kind of expect it.”

“That we do. Seriously, though? Any chance, **_any_** at all? Cherry Blossoms are supposed to be extinct, Raven, and have been for decades.” Sergei started. “I remember my grandfather reading to me and my sister when we were small, he’d read us the Draco Varietate Libri. Even then he’s tell us what dragons were extinct or were endangered. There were quite a few. So, if we could get enough for a breeding program? That would be **_amazing_**.”

“Wouldn’t it just?” Alexi said. “We have to tell [dedushka](Grandpa). Can you imagine the look on his face?” Alexi grinned, bouncing on his seat.

“I can only ask. If I can? I’m happy to work with you. To bring them back. But we can start with Opal’s babies.”

 _≈What about the young woman sspeaker, the one you told me about? The one who could be a guardian for a hatchling? What about her?≈_ Opal said.

_≈We will sstill ssee her, we ssaid we would and we will keep our word, but if sshe iss not right for one of your eggss, thiss could mean that there are more hatchlingss, one of them might choosse her.≈_

“She can understand us?” Charlie gasped.

“She what?” Sergei asked, his jaw dropping.

“She’s a familiar, Charlie. My familiar. That means **_she_** can understand anything that **_I_** can.”

“Oh, right… I forgot.” Charlie winced.

Sergei sighed and shook his head.

“Okay… You send a letter to your friend, we have a Vanishing Postal Cabinet that goes to the Fiara Magică, they have links to most other European Magical Animal or Creature departments, they can forward it for you or you send it via International Owl Post. For now? Sign this, it covers you, and us, in case of accidents, as I’m sure Charlie wants to show you his charges. We will let you settle in, for today. Tomorrow we will see to the rest of your paperwork, today is Felicia, our administrator’s, day off.” Sergei waved. “Get out of here, both of you… and if you see Minik, tell him I want to see him.”

Alexi just grinned and dropped an arm about his partner’s shoulders.

“When we know what your friend says, we will assign duties, until then… work with Charlie. Yes?” Alexi added, as they left the room.

Charlie dragged Raven back up the path, but veered around the hill instead of heading for the big shed. Down a long path and up a few rock steps, Charlie kept dragging Raven. More paths, more steps and then there was a clearing and a cabin. A simple a-frame style with a large deck out in front and a roof that extended out over it.

“Home, sweet home.” Charlie said as he manhandled Raven inside and shut the door behind them.

 _≈Iss thiss our new home?≈_ Opal asked, her little voice filling the sudden silence.

 _≈For ass long ass you wanted, little Misss.≈_ Charlie answered.

 _≈My Raven? Doess he sspeak true? Can we sstay here?≈_ Opal asked again.

“I think so. Certainly until after you eggs hatch, my sweet.” Raven answered.

Charlie spun and flicked his wand around the main room of the cabin, before facing Raven.

“Care to explain how a **_dead man_** is standing in my **_cabin? Harry bloody Potter?!”_** Charlie demanded.

“Ah… that.”

“Yes, **_that.”_** Charlie snarled.

“Well… um… I don’t know how much you know about what happened after Bill and Fleur’s wedding.”

“Not much. Best to consider I know nothing.” Charlie frowned.

“Right, so… when Kingsley sent his patronus to warn us that the Ministry had fallen, we had only a few seconds before the first Death-Eaters showed up. Hermione, apparated Ron and I out, we ended up in London, some avenue. Hermione told us but… I wasn’t really listening. We decided that we were on our own, so we went to Grimmauld Place, we knew we needed a plan and we couldn’t talk about that in public. We… I knew that Dumbledore had been hunting Voldemort’s Horcruxes, we figured we'd keep doing that. By then we knew that some of them were already destroyed. There was the diary that I destroyed in the Chamber of Secrets, the Ring that cursed Dumbledore’s hand. We thought there were five in total. So that meant that we only had to find another three.” Raven began.

 ** _“Only?!”_** Charlie screeched.

“Well, yeah. Someone had to do it and **_I_** was the only one that Dumbledore trusted. So the three of set out…” Raven spent the next two hours telling Charlie what had happened and what had caused it. It took Raven a good ten minutes to calm Charlie down and stop him from going after Ginny and his mother. The redhead ranted about them for another 15 minutes before he flopped down onto a sofa beside Raven.

“Alright… got that outta the system. Now what?” Charlie wanted to know.

“Harry Potter is dead and I’ve no intention of him ever being brought back to life. His Will has been read and everything passed out. Now, I’m Raven Rowan-ash. I have ministry records and Gringotts tests to prove it.” He sighed. “All I want is a chance to have a life, Charlie. No one trying to kill me. No one trying to drug me. No one trying to use me. No one trying to abuse me. I just want a normal life.”

Charlie snorted.

“Look Har- **_Raven_**. No matter who you are, there’s **_nothing_** normal about you. Take today. You turn up here with a dragon that is thought to be **_extinct_** and then you tell us she’s your **_familiar_**. With **_eggs_** , for the aforementioned extinct dragon. And you’re **_still_** a parselmouth.”

Raven blinked, he hadn’t thought about it like that. But still…

“Maybe… but now, no one is expecting me to save the entire world by myself. And there’s no psychotic maniac out to kill me.”

“True. But that still doesn’t make you normal… mind you normal could be a bit boring.” Charlie grinned.

“Can’t it, just?” Raven replied.

“So… Like I asked? What now?”

“Well… I need to write a letter to Hermione…. That’s not going to go down well.” Raven grimaced.

“Why not? She helped you plan all this, didn't she?”

“Yeah… but… she doesn’t know.”

“Doesn’t know… what?”

“Ah… she doesn’t know I’m alive.” Raven whispered.

 ** _“What?!_** Why not?” Charlie demanded.

“After Ron re-joined us, I though about it. Our plan. What I was going to do. And something kept jumping out at me. For our plans to work… we needed people to not question it.”

“Okay…?” Charlie wasn't sure where Raven was going with this.

“It started with bringing Ron back. Like I told Hermione, if Ron wasn’t there, someone would ask why? Maybe an investigation? At the very least, people would ask questions. The more questions, the more they are likely to find gaps in our background layout.”

“Right, I can see that. But Hermione?”

“Same reason. If she wasn’t giving the impression of grief, then that’s going to prompt people to say she’s a gold-digger and they’ll begin asking why I left Hermione a Blood Adoption potion…”

“Hmm… And now?”

“It’s been six weeks, but she took the potion this morning. If I tell her now, she can pay it off as a side-effect of the potion.”

“That might work. If she’s got back up.”

“Gringotts will back her, especially if I alert Ragnok, too.”

“Ragnok? The director of Gringotts in London? That Ragnok?”

“Yeah.”

Charlie shook his head and began to mutter.

“He’s dead, killed himself off, adopted a sister, rediscovered an extinct dragon, made her his familiar, changed his name, changed his body and is on first-name basis with the head of Gringotts. And he wants a normal life. **_Bloody Hell!”_**

“In comparison to Harry Potter, Rave Rowan-ash’s life is considerably calmer. Yes, there are expectations, but they’re not to save the world.”

“Just a dragon species?”

“Well, they are a little smaller.” Raven grinned.

Charlie laughed.

“Just a little… So, a letter for Hermione?”

“Yeah…” Raven sighed. “I don’t suppose you still have the Postal Service Vanishing Cabinet?”

“Yeah, but if Hermione thinks you’re dead, how can you be sure that she hasn’t put it away or given it to Mum? How can we be sure that she’ll check it? Does she even know where it is?”

“Um…” Raven hummed. “Um… can you cast a patronus?”

“Not one that can carry a message. You?”

“Yeah, but… she won’t expect one from me so, I don’t think she’ll take much notice of it.”

“Well, we’ll just have to make the message stick… unless… you alert Gringotts and **_they_** let her know. I don’t suppose you’re that friendly with Gringotts…? Are you?”

Raven grinned.

“Ragnok threatened to adopt me, so…? Probably.”

Charlie sighed.

“Bloody hell. Right. Let’s write the letter and we can apparate to Gringotts in Bucharest and get them to forward it to London. Should get it to Hermione by morning.” Charlie headed for a small desk in the corner of the room, rooting through a draw he pulled out parchment and a quill. Dropping them on the desk he kept hunting for ink.

“Dammit, Lonny!” He found the ink bottle, but it was empty, a not shoved into it.

_Sorry Snitch, you never use it and I didn’t think you’d mind. Lon._

“We’ll have to go back to the office and get some ink. I’ll only-” Charlie was interrupted.

“I’ve got some, Charlie.”

Raven dug into his satchel and pulled out the silver nest, placing it on the table, he dug back into the bag and this time pulled out a pair of shrunken trunks. He tapped one with his wand and watched as it swelled to full size. Popping the lid he rummaged around in the sliding compartment in the top of the trunk before wrapping his fingers around a bottle of black ink.

“Here we are.” He handed it to Charlie and Charlie handed him the quill. “Oh, no. Has to be you, just in case someone else is with her when she reads it.”

“Dammit. Give it here, then.” Charlie snatched the quill and laid the parchment out, then he paused. “What do I say?”

 

 ~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“Hermione? There’s a letter from Gringotts for you.” Fred knocked on the doorframe of the office. He handed the letter to her and sat on the opposite side of the desk.

Hermione’s hand shook slightly as she took the letter. She opened it and quickly scanned the contents. She blinked a few times and erupted into motion. Darting out of the office, through the store up and the stairs, heading for the bedroom that Fred and George had insisted she take, Fred hot on her heels.

“Freddie?” George questioned as Hermione tore passed him.

“No idea, Georgie.” He kept going and George joined the chase, without a thought.

Hermione reached out and grabbed the doorframe of the bedroom using it to swing herself into the room, she dived across the bed on her stomach, just as Fred and George reached the door. They exchanged glances and paused, not sure if she was going to burst into tears or not. Hermione dug her arm into the box that held everything from before the Battle. She grunted and rolled over, seeing Fred and George she squealed in surprise.

“What the hell, ‘mione?” Fred gasped for breath.

“Um…” Oh, hell, what was she supposed to the twins? “Ah… Gringotts? They notified me that they transferred Har-Harry’s Postal Service Vanishing Cabinet, into my name.”

“And that warranted a mad dash through the store?”

“Um… no, but yes. It wasn’t the notice that made me run, but it reminded me that Ha-Harry was writing to Charlie.” Hermione stumbled over Harry’s name again.

“Charlie?” Fred asked.

 ** _“Our_** Charlie?” George asked.

“Well, yes…” How many Charlie's did they think Harry knew?

“Since when?” George asked, confused, how had they not known that?

“Since the Tri-Wizard Tournament. After the first task H-Harry would sneak out each night. He was… he was fascinated with the dragons. He wanted to see they could understand him. If he could understand them.”

The twins looked at each other, there was something Hermione wasn’t telling them. But at least she was talking. Next on the list was eating. After listening to the goblins give a list of what changes she could possibly expect over the next few weeks, both Fred and George hoped that the adoption would break through her grief.

“And…?” Fred held his breath.

“Yes. Both. He would say every morning, that Charlie had threatened to turn him in, to tell Dumbledore. But it never happened. The dragons were always happy to see… Harry. So when he was leaving, Charlie got Harry the forms for a Postal Service Vanishing cabinet. He even went and picked it up, because Harry couldn’t leave Hogwarts to get it.” She opened her hands and in them was a beaded drawstring bag. “It was one of the only things that Harry kept on him at all times… at least until we were leaving Bill’s. He asked me to keep it s-safe.” Her breath hiccupped.

“And that rated the dash?”

Hermione gave them a slightly mad grin.

**_“Yes?!”_ **

She sat up and pulled the bag open, thrusting her hand into it, vanishing up to the shoulder. The twins could hear things bumping and knocking. Eventually Hermione growled and stood, she grasped the bag by the tassel on it’s base and turned the thing upside down.

Both men were more than slightly alarmed at the sheer quantity of **_stuff_** that fell from the small bag. Book after book, after book. One, two, three, four muggle first aid kits. One, two healer’s bags. So many bottles that neither of them tried to count. Blankets. Towels. And was that a chair? Some glass jars. Two wands. A muggle radio. A tin of biscuits. Boxes of chocolate. Quills. Parchment. Three bottles of ink. Two belts. A whole wardrobe’s worth of clothes and shoes, for Harry and for Hermione.  

And one strange little box. It looked a bit like a potato storage box crossed with a bread bin. It had Owl Post Service inside a red cartouche painted on the lid, with a number, 4127 carved below that. On each side of the Post Service emblem there were two arrows, one pointed up and the other pointed down. The second arrow was lit with a blue glow.

Hermione tapped the arrow with her wand and opened the box. There was a single folded sheet of paper. Her hand was remarkably steady as she retrieved and opened it.

George took a hasty step back at the seriously pissed off expression on Hermione’s face as she read the note.

Fred’s eyebrows rose sharply, when Hermione began to swear.

At length.

In parseltongue.

 


	9. Saving the Cherry Blossoms

Three days after Raven’s arrival at the Sanctuary, Sergei and Alexi were watching Raven and Charlie. The two were sitting with the two clutching horntails, that in itself was enough to make Sergei look twice, but Raven seemed totally fearless and was sitting on the ground resting his back against the neck of the alpha horntail. Charlie, at least was sitting on a log a few feet away from the jaws of the alpha.

They were chattering away in parseltongue with the horntails, a Ukrainian Ironbelly, two Romanian Longhorns, a Norwegian Ridgeback and all three of the Sanctuary’s female Opal-eyes.

And they were gossiping like a bunch of old ladies.

“My pardon, ladies. Raven? There is a letter for you.” Sergei gave a shallow bow as he spoke. “It is marked ‘Urgent’, so I thought it best to bring it to your attention, immediately.”

Raven had been encouraging the handlers to use semi-formal manners when dealing with the dragons, at least until the dragons gave permission for a somewhat more relaxed behaviour and for the most part it was working. Even the unpredictable horntails had responded positively, if Raven or Charlie were involved. Something to do with parseltongue, it was assumed.

The Ironbelly raised her head and while she hissed, she did bow her head, fractionally. Charlie rose to his feet and left the circle of dragons, he joined Sergei and Alexi as they stood at the edge of the clearing.

“Hey, boss.” Charlie grinned.

“Charlie.” Sergei handed Charlie the letter. “Anything I should know about?”

“Hmm.. well, Sissel, the ridgeback says that she will mate this coming winter, to clutch in summer. Assana, the Ironbelly has said she will wait, that none of the males here are worth her time, they’re too young. Raven knows where there is an older Ironbelly and he’s sent a letter to see if he can start negotiations for it’s release.”

“There’s a **_captive_** Ironbelly? **_Where?”_**

“He won’t say, but those that have it, state that it came into their possession through unusual circumstances as an egg, that they contacted the appropriate Ministerial departments and were brushed aside. They have done the best they can for it, but their knowledge is limited. They have said that they are prepared to talk with Raven, but… Negotiations are slow, boss. Raven thinks we can visit them in person towards the end of autumn.”

“God.” Sergei groaned.

“Raven won’t stop, boss, not until it’s freed, but like I said, it’s a slow process.”

“Anything else?” Alexi asked.

“The Opal-eyes are requesting one of the males be transferred away, he’s aggressive and has no respect for boundaries. If a female is in heat, he’ll try and breed her, with or without her consent.”

“That would be Oskar?”

“Yes, boss.”

“I thought so. You can tell the ladies that a team from the New Zealand Rehabilitation Centre will be here to collect Oskar on Monday.”

“Good, Seiarna will be pleased, she ready to mate next month, to clutch late winter. She wants to know, will there be a heated area for her eggs?”

“If you and Raven can get some details on what she needs, we’ll do the best we can.” Sergei assured Charlie.

“Great. There’s a stack more, but if we can meet with you both tomorrow or the next day, Raven will have a report for us. Some of what they say is just beyond me, boss. I can catch the basics, but… when they get going? I’ve no hope of keeping up.”

“Well anything is better than nothing, Snitch. You better give that to Raven, I’ve a funny feeling it might be a howler.” Sergei warned.

“A howler?” He held the letter at arms length. “Oh, bollocks.”

“Yeah. Off you go, now” Sergei grinned and retreated, quickly.

Charlie approached and bowed to the dragons.

“Raven? You might want to warn the ladies. Sergei thinks this is a howler.”

“Howler? That’ll be from ‘mione, then.” Raven turned to the horntail and a hissed discussion was hastily held.

“Right. Stay there.” Raven got to his feet and gave the horntail a scratch above an eye-ridge. He gracefully crossed the clearing and joined Charlie.

He took the letter and watched it begin to smoke.

“Yep. It’s from her.” He opened the letter and let magic do it’s thing.

The letter floated in front of him.

 ** _“Raven Rowan-ash!_** You **_ass_**. You complete and utter bullocking, great **_pillock_**.” Hermione’s voice changed from English to parseltongue.

 ** _≈_** ** _How bloody dare you! I helped you! I lied for you! Do you have any idea how many timess I’ve lied? In my whole life? Three! And they were all becausse of you, you idiot! We planned thiss from the very beginning and you cut me out! I should come out there and sstring you up by your toess! You idiot!_** ** _≈_** Her voice began to calm.

 _≈Yess, I know thiss iss in parsseltongue, oh and thankss for the warning that I might be able to sspeak it, now, I sscared the blazsess out of Fred and George. I ssent the memory of ssummoning the Cherry dragon, ass well ass the written the charm, by vanishing boxs. I sspoke to Professsor Flitwick and ssaid that a friend wanted to know how to modify that type of charm, but he had no idea. I ssuggest that you ssit down and look at what I ussed, what happened and what you need to happen and write your own charm. Well… What are you waiting for? Get to it! Sstupid brat!≈_ The howler began to fade.

Charlie had started to laugh as Hermione called Raven a pillock and didn’t stop, not even when the howler ended. There were also the draconic version of laughter, too, a horntail and the two longhorns were shaking with it.

Raven just sighed.

“That is _**so**_ Hermione. Giving me a clue, but making me do it myself. I had hoped that now she wasn’t at school, she would give it up. Obviously not.”

“Did you really expect her to?” Charlie grinned.

“No, not really, I suppose. Oh, well… at least she sent the memory.”

“And how is that going to help, the sanctuary doesn’t have a pensieve?”

“But I do.” Raven smirked.

“So, let me guess, we have homework?”

“Yep.” Raven turned to the dragons. _≈Ladiess pleasse excusse uss, it sseemss that Ssnitch and I have much ressearch to do. I are hoping to recover the lasst of the Cherry Blosssom Dragonss before they die out. Opal tellss me there were only a few thoussand to them left.≈_ Raven explained.

 _≈A worthy tassk, young Sspeaker. You will tell uss if might be of assistancse.≈_ Assana replied.

 _≈We sshall, my ladiess. Thank you.≈_ Raven said.

 _≈Yess, thank you, I hope it will not take long. I long to ssee my nesstmatess.≈_ Opal added.

The two wizards bowed to the dragons and made their way back to Charlie’s cabin. Opal flitted across the room to check her eggs, there was still some days before they would hatch, but she wasn’t comfortable leaving them alone, nor was she comfortable being apart from Raven. So, compromises had to happen. During the day, they would return to the nest every hour for a ten minute visit and for a long lunch.

Charlie opened the Post cabinet and withdrew a small phial and a letter. He handed both to Raven, who disappeared into his room, while Charlie set about making their evening meal. Raven may be the better cook, but Charlie was no slouch when it came to tasty food, tonight they were having lamb hotpot, courtesy of Seiarna’s last hunting trip.

Three hours later Raven emerged from his room.

“I think I’ve got it. Charlie, will you check this?” Raven handed Charlie a piece of parchment and dished himself a bowl of stew.

Charlie read through the scribbled notes, his eyes getting bigger and bigger the further he went.

“Bloody Nora, Raven. I… I can’t see anything, but have Alexi check this. Um… Are you interested in…? This could get you a charms Mastery. Maybe.”

“Not too worried about a Mastery at this point, mate. More concerned in getting the Cherries safe.”

“Yeah, but keep in mind? If it does work, it’s one of only two original works needed to claim a Mastery. Tell Alexi, please? Before you try it, you should think about signing on as apprentice with him. That way, you’re half way to a Mastery. Please?”

Raven studied Charlie. It made sense and he had thought about working towards a Mastery. He’d just assumed that it would be DADA, he'd loved teaching the DA back at Hogwarts during 5th year. But what the heck... a Mastery, was a Mastery, DADA or Charms, did it really matter which?

“Okay. I’ll head down and see him in a bit. After I’ve eaten. Opal? How are your eggs? All alright?”

_≈Yess, my Raven, they are good. Ssafe and sstrong.≈_

“That is good. Every book I could find about Cherries says, about a three week pregnancy and six weeks for incubation. So, going from when you laid them, we have up to two weeks before hatching.”

“Okay, so… if you’re going to go ahead and summon the other Cherries about then, we have a lot of work to do and not a lot of time to do it in.” Charlie hummed.

“Yep, that sounds about right.”

“Why don't we go see Alexi? We might be able to have a couple of work-days, where we get the families involved.”

“Brilliant, mate. Let’s go.” Raven extended an arm and Opal fluttered across from her perch near the fire.

The three headed down to the Keeper’s Office, hoping to find Alexi and Sergei there. No one liked disturbing them in personal time.

“Alexi? Sergei? Anyone around?” Raven called.

“Here!” Alexi’s voice came from the staff common room, the big room that nearly everyone used as a gathering area, come evening.

Raven entered, strode over to where Alexi was cuddled up to an oblivious Sergei and thrust the parchment at him.

“Read this.” Raven demanded.

“Okay...?” Alexi blinked.

He began to read, suddenly he sat upright, his jaw fell and he gripped the parchment hard. Sergei, realising that his husband was no longer leaning on him looked around. When he saw the expression on Alexi’s face his eyebrows rose and worry lit his eyes.

“Alexi?” He asked.

“Shush.” Alexi said absently.

Sergei blinked, Alexi never shushed him, never. It took Alexi three reads of Raven’s notes before he commented.

“This _**should**_  get a Masters, by itself… but it will at least get you halfway, if it works. And I can’t see any reason why it shouldn’t, everything seems to add up.”

“That’s what Charlie said.” Raven added.

“When do you want to try this?” Alexi asked.

“I’m thinking… if we can get the Cherry enclosure done by the time Opal’s eggs hatch, I’d like try it about then.”

“Okay, what are we talking about?” Sergei cut in.

“Raven seems to have written a multiple summoning charm, one that we can use, _**possibly,**_  to summon the last of the Cherries.”

Sergei just looked from Alexi to Raven with a look something similar to being offered a dream become reality.

 ** _“Really?_** Well, we’ve got a lot of work to do, then. I’ll call all the staff in, in the morning and Raven can lay out what needs to be done and where.”

“Assana did ask if they could help, so maybe the dragons can help with clearing land?” Raven added.

“I’ll leave the entire Cherry situation in your hands, Raven. I’ll keep the rest of the Sanctuary ticking over while you get the Cherry enclosure up and going.” Sergei stated.

 

Two weeks of back breaking physical labour, along with core-draining magic, the Cherry Blossom enclosure was finished. On a south facing slope, the enclosure was a suntrap that the larger dragons had taken great pleasure in creating, pulling out trees and digging holes for new ones, for cherry trees, as well as persimmon, plum and peach. The Wizards had to help, supervise, direct and at times, restrain the dragons, as well as setting up the magical boundaries, a charm that was created by dragon handlers, specifically to keep dragons in a certain space. In the case of the Cherries, they had to create the boundary **_and_** a weather-sheltered area, for even though parts Romania and parts of Japan shared the same latitude, Romania’s winters were considerably harsher. And the enclosure was huge, given the size of the dragons, that is. They would have a space of roughly 2000 acres, there were large forested areas with fruit tress, there were rocky areas for nesting and to top it off there were even a couple of deep streams that ran through it. A few large pools for swimming and a small cliff area for mating displays.

And not a minute too soon, as Opal’s eggs were showing signs of hatching. With not-quite steady hands Raven carried the silver nest into the enclosure. The little dragon was crooning anxiously at her eggs as they trembled in their nest.

Raven placed the nest up against the massive rock with it’s holes gouged out, exactly the right size for a Cherry dragon to hide her hatchlings in, for the three weeks they needed before their scales firmed. Once the scales hardened, the hatchlings emerged and were able to fly and feed for themselves. The parent-dragon still nurtured her youngling, but that was more a teaching role than a dependency issue.

The next thing to do, would be to summon the rest of the Cherry Blossom dragons and for this Alexi had invited a pair of Charms Masters, his Masters in fact. Both men thought they had been invited to see the practical uses for charms in a large animal environment. The subject would be raised and they would witness the attempt, if it worked they would submit pensieve memories to the ICW on Raven’s behalf. If it didn’t work…? Well, Raven’s other idea was to summon a Cherry, one morning, one noon and another each night. Between he, Charlie, Alexi, Sergei and Minik? 15 Cherries each day? It might take a while but they’d get keep going until there were no new ones responding to the summoning, especially as Raven had worked out a way to put a proximity barrier on the charm, meaning a Cherry Blossom dragon that had already been summoned couldn’t be summoned again. The only real concern with doing things the using the second option would be eggs. They would have to wait until the breeding season was completely over before they could start or they risked having a clutch left abandoned if they summoned a nesting female.

But right now he was more concerned with Opal’s babies.

 _≈Go away!≈_ She growled. _≈There’ss nothing you can do, here and there’ss big beasstiess to inform. Come back at dark. Then you can ssee my hatchlingss.≈_ She hissed.

Raven and Charlie were back minutes before full dark, Raven holding a Lumos ball in a stasis jar, to light their path.

 _≈Opal? Opal, my ssweet?≈_ Raven called softly. _≈I brought ssome mealwormss for your hatchlingss.≈_

He could hear her chirping and whistling reassuringly to her babies… and then there they were. Oh, they were darling. Tiny. Not one of them was as long as his thumb. Fully formed, just really, **_really_** tiny. Raven put his hand down slowly, the palm filled with the wriggling worms, suddenly glad he’d opted for the mini-mealworms and not the larger ones. Opal took hold of his thumb and held his hand still and then there were dragon hatchlings crawling over his hands, their miniscule claws prickling like pins, but not breaking the skin, they were too soft yet. Their colour ranged from almost ivory through a carnation pink to a blush pink to a soft rose to a cotton candy pink to something that was almost the same colour as Tonks’ prederred for her hair, a bright bubblegum/purply pink.

 _≈Oh, they are sstunning, Opal. Sso beautiful. Will you give all them namess?≈_ Raven whispered in awe.

_≈No, Raven. Each hass a ssound that will be ussed jusst for it, but no namess… It iss not unlesss we become familiarss that we gain namess.≈_

_≈Oh, I didn’t know that.≈_

_≈Why would you? I have not told you of thiss, before. It was not necsesssary for you to know, now it iss.≈_

_≈Thank you dearesst. Will you sstay with them tonight?≈_ He asked, already missing the warmth of her presence under his chin.

 _≈I will sstay with them tonight, only… if you will casst a warming charm on the rock that would be nicse.≈_ She nuzzled his thumb. _≈And do you have ssome more of thosse wormss. My hatchlingss will have to eat many timess during the night.≈_

_≈I do. I brought a container, if I leave it where the nesst wass, can you manage, or would you like Charlie and I to sstay with you?≈_

_≈No, you go home, ssleep, the nexst few days will be tiring for you, my Raven. Charlie?≈_ Opal called.

_≈Yess, Opal?≈_

_≈Sstay with him. Do not let him ssleep alone, he will have bad dreamss if he iss alone.≈_

_≈I’ll keep him company, Opal.≈_ Charlie assured her. A slumber party on the sofa sounded good.

_≈Good, with the bouncsy one’s friendss coming you will be bussy. Come back tomorrow night. The hatchlingss do not leave the nesst during the day and if it weren’t ssafe here, they wouldn’t leave it at all, until their sscaless are hard.≈_

_≈Alright, dear one. This is a buzzser, if you need me during the night, just push the buzzser… pleasse?≈_

_≈I will. Now go, go home.≈_

Charlie was forced to toss Raven over his shoulder and carry him home, as the younger wizard kept finding excuses to stay with his familiar and her younglings.

 

Anton and Luciano spent two glorious days, surrounded by gently rolling hills, they talked to the handlers and, with Raven and Charlie to translate, to a pair of Antipodean Opal-eyes. The wizards visited all the different areas of the Sanctuary… all but the Cherry enclosure. Sergei and Alexi were keeping that for last. After visiting it, they would have another two days to relax and just be visitors, instead of official guests.

“This way Anton, no Lu, I will **_not_** tell you why. **_Shut_** up and **_hurry_** up!” Alexi snarled.

The two men followed Alexi and Sergei, they wound their way along a path that neither man had noticed before, ending up in a beautiful grove of fruit trees. Plum, peach, cherry, persimmon and even a few citrus trees. The air was redolent in the scent of flowers.

On the far side of a clearing, were two young men, one standing, looking at them, while the other sat on a rock, with his back to them.

“Here, Anton, Lu. Read this.” Alexi handed Anton a piece of parchment and leant against a tree.

Anton raised his brows at the brusque demands, but took the paper and began to read, his jaw fell slack and his eyes widened comically, but he forced himself to continue. Finishing he handed the parchment to Lu, who’s curiosity was quickly sated.

“Oh my lord.” Lu sighed.

“I can’t see any reason that won’t work. Anton? Can you? Lu? You?” Alexi asked.

When both wizards shook their heads, Alexi looked across the clearing to young man looking at him, Alexi nodded and the redhead grinned. He leaned down and spoke to the dark haired man, a short conversation and the redhead left him and headed their way.

“Hi, I’m Charlie. Alexi? Raven says we should put an exclusion bubble around us, if we’re staying. If not, we need to apparate out, now. He’s going to start in 30 seconds.”

“We’re staying, Charlie.” Alexi stated. “I’ll do the exclusion.” Alexi pulled out his wand and with a few swift swishes there was a green-ish shimmer in the air around the four men.

“Raven? We’re staying and the exclusion is up.” Charlie called.

Across the clearing the other man just waved, turning around to face them.

“Going to start what?” Lu asked.

Charlie nodded towards the parchment.

“That.” He replied.

“But that’s… that’s going to take a whole team of casters. The amount of power needed to cast that large a charm? It’s mind-boggling.”

“Nah.” Charlie corrected. “It’s difficult, but Raven’s plenty strong enough, between him and his familiar? They got the power, it’s just that Raven has to do this in three steps, one for the adult dragons, a second for the immature hatchlings and sub-adults and a third for eggs and nest-bound hatchlings.”

“Eggs?” Lu asked.

“Hatchlings?” Anton asked.

“Well, yeah… breeding season is over and clutching is in full swing. Or it should be. So the first step should bring every adult, every fully mature dragon. The second should bring all the immature hatchlings and sub-adult dragons. And the third step should bring all the nest-rocks and their contents.”

“Nest-rocks?” Alexi asked.

“Long story, but Opal says all the nest are hollowed into rocks to protect the eggs and hatchlings.”

“How the hell can a dragon hollow out **_a_** rock?” Anton wondered.

A buzz of magic pulled their attention from the conversation to Raven. His hands moved, one with a wand and one with a focus-crystal, while in front of him hovered an animal from legend, a tiny dragon. It moved in concert with the wizard, wings dipping and lifting it’s slender body. The press of magic rose, pushing in on them, but their eyes never left the wizard as he conducted his magic.

Suddenly there were pops of light, dots, flashes, like tiny burst of Lumos charms. When the lights faded there were dragons, tiny dragons, dozens upon dozens of dragons, hundreds, even thousands of them, their wings flaring and flapping in shock.

The wizard hissed and kept hissing. The longer he hissed, the less frantic the little dragons became.

Then the pressure rose again. The wizard’s hands began to move again and shortly there were more flashes of light. The wizard stopped and hissed some more and most of the dragons took to the air, settling in trees, making each tree look like it was breathing as they jostled and wriggled to keep their balance.

The little dragons that didn’t take to the wing settled down on a pockmarked rock, one dragon to one rock. And the pressure began again, again with the waving of the hands and each rock flashed brightly, much more brightly than earlier. As the flash died, each dragon on a rock thrust it’s head into a hole in the rock and began to croon, whistle or sing.

Charlie sucked in a breath as Raven seemed to fold up on himself and collapse to the ground.

“Whoops. ’Scuse me.” He said, even as he left the exclusion bubble. He hissed and while there were a few dragons that reacted to his presence, most ignored him.

“Well… that seemed to work.” Alexi said.

Anton and Lu looked at each other, their eyes wide.

“What… what did we just see?” Anton whispered.

“You…? You just witnessed the first mass summoning of a living creature. Raven submitted the summoning charm to me and I, in turn requested your presence to witness and verify the even.” He said calmly, but his eyes betrayed how excited he really was. They glistened with moisture. “He has just singlehandedly saved an entire species of dragon, that was **_already_** thought to be extinct. Gentlemen, this enclosure is solely for Cherry Blossom Dragons.” He grinned.

“Oh good grief.” Anton breathed.

“Do you think that would work on Kamchatkan Water Dragons?” Lu mused.

 

Sissel, (Sis-sell)ridgeback female

Assana, (ass-arna) Ironbelly female

Seiarna (Say-arna) Opal-eye female

Oskar, Opal-eye male


	10. Christmas and Catching Up

Raven’s second winter at the sanctuary was turning out to be eventful, but not at the sanctuary. This year Charlie had no excuses to not go home, to the newly rebuilt Burrow, for Christmas. And of course, Hermione had demanded that he bring Raven with him, setting off an avalanche of questions.

Who is Raven?

How do you know him?

How did you meet?

Do you work with him at the sanctuary?

Do you share the cabin with him?

How long have you been together?

Were you ever going to tell us?

Why didn’t you tell us about him?

How serious are the two of you?

And so it went on and on.

Charlie and Raven both had a good laugh over Molly Weasley assuming they were a couple, just because they lived and worked together. The two men had sat down and after a very long, very embarrassing discussion, had decided to let everyone assume that they were a couple. Neither of them wanted to have Molly focus her match-making abilities on **_them_** and were prepared to suffer together. They planned to tell Molly that they wouldn’t be considering a wedding, not until Raven had his Mastery in Charms, and as he was only halfway there…?

But the down side was that there was no way to get out of attending. Not this year. So, with a bit of persuasion and a whole lot of fast talking, Raven and Charlie were going to have Christmas with the Weasley family, but they would be staying at Reaper’s Run in Scotland and apparating to the Burrow just in time for lunch. They’d discussed floo-ing to Clayman’s Keep or Fred and George’s, but they’d put off agreeing until the last minute and Raven forgot to get the floo connected.

So here they were. Standing at on the far side of the orchard, looking at the place. It wasn’t quite as bad, but you could still only call it ‘interesting’. The house was a punch in the gut for Raven, it looked very similar to his memories, maybe not as ramshackle, but it was once again, a multi-level lopsided building. With the sounds of song and laughter echoing across the field, Raven was standing, just basking in the warm it exuded.

“Come on, Rave. It’s no good just standing here. It won’t get any easier.” Charlie smiled at the younger man, dropping an arm around his shoulders.

“Yeah.” Raven sighed. “Let’s go.”

The two men crossed the orchard and went through the gap in the hedge. Into the yard, Raven followed Charlie, clinging to his friend. As they reached the door, Charlie lifted his arm from Raven’s shoulders but knowing how hard this trip promised to be for him, Charlie held out a hand which Raven grabbed. He offered a small smile and squeezed the redhead’s hand.

“Mum?” Charlie called, as he opened the door. “We’re here.”

“Oh Charlie, there you are, dear. This must be Raven, how lovely to meet you, Raven. Come on in. Time for a spot of tea?” Molly bustled around the kitchen, putting the kettle on the wood range.

“Mum. It’s almost lunchtime. Give it a rest, will you, please?” Charlie begged.

“Oh, very well. Go see to your brothers, Fred and George are out the front, keep them out of my kitchen. I know they’re hoping that you two brought brooms, they’re almost desperate for a game. Go on, now.” Charlie’s mum gave each of them a hug and shooed them through the kitchen, passed the living room with it’s comfortable looking sofas and out the door on the far side of the house.

Outside, Raven was pleased to the twins and Ron zipping around the field that the burrow called a front yard. What they were playing, was anyone’s guess.

“Raven.” A voice said from off to his left.

“Hermione.” Raven took the few steps over and without a thought to how it would look, he scooped the woman off her feet, hugging her tightly. “Hermione.” He said again, his voice catching.

Hermione looked over his shoulder and saw the not-pleased look on Ron’s face as he landed.

“Oh, Raven.” She hugged him, but threw a smile to Ron and beckoned him over. “Raven, come on. I’m glad to see you, too. Come meet Charlie’s brothers.” Hermione threw a quick glance at Charlie.

Charlie ambled over and gently disengaged Raven’s arms from around the woman and enclosing the young man in his arms.

“Hey ‘mione. How ya doing? When’re you coming to visit us?” He asked.

“Not while you’re in that dinky little cabin, Charlie, that’s for sure.” She responded tartly.

“But ‘mione…” Raven whined.

“No, Raven. I told you. I’m not sleeping on the couch. I want a proper bed, a decent bed, not a **_couch_**.” Hermione scolded.

Raven pouted, until someone cleared their throat. He turned to look and came face to face with Ron. A prosperous and tidy, Ron Weasley. Raven blinked and stepped closer to Charlie, who tucked Raven further under his arm. Facing his friend was harder than he'd thought it would be.

“Rave? This is my youngest brother, Ron. He went to Hogwarts with Hermione.” Charlie started.

“We were in Gryffindor together.” Ron added.

“Really? What was that like? I was… home schooled. My… family didn’t… want to… let me go.”

Raven paused in the appropriate places, Ron might not be the smartest bloke out there, but he was good at reading between the lines. And Raven had given him all the clues needed for him to work out that Raven’s family didn’t want him to go, but not necessarily for positive reasons. Ron shared a look with Charlie, the older brother using the signs they’d developed that said something was bad, not good, nasty, abusive or beaten. Ron nodded and replied with the sign that asked if a parent should be told, to which Charlie gave a subtle thumbs up.

“Eh, it was good, but it had it’s down sides, too, sharing a bathroom, too many people snoring, lack of privacy, no walls. Glad Charlie brought ya, mate. He’s been rattling on about you, for months, we’d begun to wonder whether he was making ya up. Welp. I better give mum a hand. You, uh… wanna take my broom and have a fly?”

Raven glanced at Charlie, trying to work out what had just happened.

“Nah, Ron, we’ll wait until after lunch.” Charlie replied.

“No worries.” Ron leant his broom against the house and headed inside.

Raven waited until the door closed, before he turned Charlie.

“Alright, Snitch… what just happened. Ron was all ‘belligerent Gryffindor’ and then, suddenly he’s a ‘compassionate Hufflepuff’. What the hell?” Raven grimaced.

“Ah… I… when we were kids, Bill and I made up some signs, we taught the younger kids… and I… I might have used the signs that suggest your home life was… not good and you may have been abused or beaten.”

“Charlie.” Raven sighed.

“Do you really want Mum fussing over you? What Ron’s telling her, right now, will give you a bit of breathing room. We’ve done this before, mate.” As the twins had landed and were heading in their direction, Charlie began to use general phrases. “There were a couple of boys in Gryffindor that we did this with, Lee, Cormac, Ollie and Harry. It just meant that Mum didn’t go overboard with the motherly fussing.”

Raven shook his head at the information.

“Thank merlin for that.”

“Boys! Lunch!” Molly’s voice rang out.

“Let’s go eat, yeah?” Charlie pulled Raven into his arms and gave him a gentle hug. “It’ll be alright, Rave. You’ll see.”

The twins pushed each other and Charlie, laughing and joking. Raven pretended to not notice when Charlie, Ron and the twins exchanged hand-signals for a few moments, the atmosphere dulling, slightly. But it didn’t last long, not with the twins around.

After the best meal Raven had had since Harry had sat at Molly’s table last, the table was exchanged for the living room. He’d missed this, Christmas’ with the Weasley’s, the fun, the laughter, the games, the gentle teasing. Even so, he was glad that whatever Ron had told Molly and probably Arthur, made them give him some distance. It would make keeping Molly and Ginny at a distance a little easier. He had no trouble being around large groups of people, it was just people that wanted to get up close and personal that he had trouble with. One or two, fine, but when they just kept coming? Ugh. That was when he tended to debunk and take off.

Here though, Charlie pulled him down onto a loveseat and he felt quite comfortable snuggled up to the other dragon-handler. So much so, that when it was time for gifts, while Raven felt that sense of the ridiculous spark, he couldn’t be bothered to move. Fred was the one to hand Raven a bulky but soft gift. Raven waited until he was turning away to speak.

“Thanks Gred.” He whispered, knowing that Fred would hear but due to the noise levels in the house, he wouldn’t be certain of exactly what was said.

Opening the paper to find a hand knitted jumper, Raven smiled and thanked Molly, sitting up to pull off the zippered sweater and pull on the lovely soft, jumper in a beautiful deep forest green.

“Nice one, mum.” Charlie cheered. “It matches his eyes.”

“Aww, so sweet.” The twins teased.

“Ah git out of it ya mugs, you’re just jealous.” Charlie growled.

The pair just laughed, as they left the house.

“Well, I think it’s lovely that Charlie’s found someone that can compete with his bloody dragons.” Bill said.

Charlie snickered.

When the laughter quietened down Charlie and Raven exchanged glances.

“I need a bit of fresh air, Snitch.” Raven said, giving the impression that he was a little anxious.

“Yeah, I know. You said you wanted to as the twins something? Why don’t you go see them? Knowing them, they’re in the shed in the corner of the orchard. I’ll come find you in a bit.” Charlie raised a hand and rested it against Raven’s neck, his fingers spread and his thumb gently stroked around Raven’s jaw.

Raven smiled, holding Charlie’s hand against his face, a light squeeze and Raven stood, winding his way through the house.

The conversation inside turned serious the second he was outside.

“Alright Charlie? Explain why Ron came in and said Raven was like Lee and Cormac.” Molly asked immediately.

“He’s a Rowan-ash, Mum _**and**_ he’s a parselmouth.” There was silence. “Yeah, that kinda says it all.”

“Detail, Charlie, I want details. Now.”

“I can only give you so much. Raven’s a very private person, Mum. They kept him home, his birth was never registered, he lived like a house-elf. All because he was different. Cameron Rowan-ash, do you remember anything about him?” When there were only head shakes, Charlie explained. “Cameron went to Hogwarts in ’81, but he got sick over the Christmas break, as far as Hogwarts and the ministry know, Cameron never recovered enough to go back to school, but the family history that Raven uncovered after his parents died, suggests that Cameron was killed because he was a parselmouth. Raven wasn’t killed but that was only because his mother begged for his life. He lived with the house-elves, he never left the house, never went outside without a parent, his tutors were the only gentleness in his life.”

“Oh god.” Ginny whispered.

“When his father died, everything was left to one of Raven’s cousins, who was dumbfounded to find him, living in the attic. Marcus took him out of the attic and gave him a room of his own, raised him and loved him. But the Death-Eaters came, the house was destroyed and Marcus told Raven to go to Gringotts, Marcus was hurt badly and knew he was dying, but he still ordered Raven out. It took Raven 3 days to get to Diagon Alley and Gringotts and another 4 days before the goblins were satisfied with their evidence. After that he got his OWLs and NEWTs and listening to one of the few humans friends he had, a muggleborn witch, he applied to the sanctuary.” Charlie continued.

“Good heavens. The poor lad.” Arthur commented.

“Yeah. Because of the issues with his health, his lack of identification and the fact that he was the only living Rowan-ash and that made him the Head of House? It was discussed with the Head of Gringotts London branch and he was offered a suite within Gringotts until all the issues were resolved. He stayed with them until the second half of June. By then the Head of House stuff was sorted and he had his OWLs and NEWTs, with a recommendation for Mastery with teaching credentials. While he was at Gringotts, his witch friend was told he was there, she came to visit him… they’d met they one summer, after Raven’s parents died.” He looked at Hermione and raised an eyebrow.

She frowned and nodded.

“She tried to summon him a snake and got him a Cherry Blossom dragon instead.” He paused. “Didn’t you, Hermione?” Everyone froze and slowly they turned to look at her.

“It was after Harry selected for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He would sneak into the forest to see the dragons. I followed Harry one night and...” She trailed off, letting their imaginations fill in the details.

“Just like Harry.” Ron said.

“Yeah. But Harry preferred to talk to the dragons, whereas Raven was just as happy to talk to the handlers, too.” Charlie answered.

“So, Hermione made a mistake and summoned an extinct dragon?” Bill asked.

“Yep, but they’re not classified as extinct anymore, the sanctuary has over eight thousand, now, and in the next few months, we’re going to start two new sanctuaries. One in Japan and another in Canada, definitely. Plus, there’s an application for a third in southern New Zealand, too.” Charlie added.

“Wow. Talk about the right kind of mistake.” Ginny grinned, no longer upset that the other woman never spoke to her.

“Raven took what I did and ran with it. He created a new summoning charm, he saved nearly seven thousand dragons and he did it in, how long, Charlie?” Hermione may have been a part of the same conversation as Ginny, but she didn't addresses the youngest Weasley directly.

“It took him three hours to write the charm, two weeks to get a space ready and five minutes to cast the summons.” Charlie grinned.

 

Outside Raven had found the shed, but he was stalking back and forth muttering to himself, half the orchard away, when there was a crash from inside the shed and a startled cry.

His head lifted sharply, but there was nothing to see. He was still undecided on whether he should tell the twins but began the trek through the trees, anyway, the cry putting his dragon handling senses on maximum sensitivity. Which turned out to be a good thing as a ball of something, with wings attached, darted towards Raven.

“Catch it!” A voice cried.

Raven’s hands flew out and his fingers found a purchase, when he brought his hand down, he looked at the thing in his hands. At first he thought it was a snitch, but when he moved his fingers, he realised it was actually a doll. A fairy doll, but obviously something had gone wrong.

“Thanks, mate.” Fred said, grabbing the toy and darting back into the depths of the shed.

Then the most diabolical thought occurred to him and the son of a Marauder gave in to his training by a second pair of Marauders. He followed Fred into the shed, stopping a few feet inside the door.

There was a huge table, it was strewn with papers and parchments. A familiar sight met his eyes.

The Marauder’s Map.

 _≈_ _I think it’s time they knew._ _≈_ He hissed to himself in parseltongue.

The twins turned around, fast, their eyes a little wild.

“Was that…?”

“Parseltongue? Yes.” Raven stated absently picking up a, seemingly, blank piece of parchment.

He pretended not to see the twins eyes flick from him to the parchment in his hand. It wasn’t the standard Map and he was curious.

“What’s this, then?”

“Eh, nothing much, just something we’re working on.” George was a study in indifference. And he was failing.

“Really? What’s it do?”

“Nothing, yet.” Fred leapt in.

“Hmm…” Raven pulled out a wand and tapped the page.

Nothing happened.

“Ah… mate?” George started.

Raven tapped it again.

“I solemnly swear I am up to no good.” Raven smirked as he spoke.

Both twins froze. They looked at him and neither moved or spoke.

“Nothing to say?” Raven asked.

Silence.

“Doesn’t your ‘silent investor’ rate even a ‘hello’, guys?”

The twins crept forward like they were approaching a prank about to go off.

 ** _“BOO!”_** Raven slapped his hands together and both twins jumped and screamed, just slightly.

“Harry.” George whispered.

The pair wrapped him in their arms and hung on for grim death, their breaths sobbing in their chests. Eventually Fred drew back.

“Harry bloody Potter.” Fred whispered.

“Raven Raphael Rowan-ash.” Raven corrected.

“Wha?” George asked.

“Raven Raphael Rowan-ash.” Raven said again.

“I… don’t understand.” Fred frowned.

“Harry Potter is dead, Fred. I am Raven Rowan-ash.”

“Yeah, but-” George started.

“No, George, no buts. That’s the way it is and that’s the way it’s going to stay.” Raven’s voice was quiet, but so very hard.

“Why?” Fred asked.

“You heard what Ginny had planned?”

“Yeah, but-”

“But… how many others were planning a similar thing? How many plans were there for other things? What about the ministry? What about the Prophet? Would **_any_** of them have left me alone? What about friends? Other than the DA, Hermione and you Weasley’s, how could I ever be certain that my friends, really were my friends and not friends of the Boy-Who-Lived? How many people only saw me as that? Even Ginny and your mum got blinded by it.”

Fred and George sighed. There was no positive answer.

“Yeah, so Hermione and I made plans of our own. We planned for Harry Potter to die. That meant a trip to Gringotts, where we met with-”

For the next hour Raven brought the twins up to date with Harry and Hermione’s plans, With the changes that Harry made to ensure that no one would doubt their plans, that no one would think to look to deep. Of how Raven was born, of his public history. He explained about Opal and how Hermione’s mistake had given Raven the basis to create a multi-creature summons and saved an entire species. Not once, but twice as Raven had used the charm to save the last 122 of the Kamchatkan Water Dragons. And how Alexi and his friends had used a time distortion charm to summon dying water dragons from the past, healing them and adding them to their water dragon breeding program.

Then it was the turn of the twins to catch Raven up on their friends and associates.

“Shall we do it in the same order as Harry’s will, brother mine?” Fred asked with a smirk.

“No, in order of importance, Gred.” George replied. “Andromeda is well. She’s been the primary carer for little Teddy for the last six months. Tonks… she… she died, Har-Raven. Her second pregnancy went wrong, it wasn’t picked up until too late. Her little girl was in St Mungo’s for weeks. Remus isn’t taking it well. He’s lost his pack. Yes, he’s still got Teddy and Titania, but they can’t help during the full moon and it’s getting worse. Raven, I don’t think he’s going to see next Christmas.”

Raven just looked at George, as tears ran down his face.

“Draco is good, he, Ron, Neville, Bill, Ginny joined us in creating a trust to help those left orphaned or homeless after the Battle. Heroes-Unsung, we called it. Draco came up with it, we all put in money and he and Ron run it. We bought up all the empty shops in Diagon and the empty homes in Hogsmeade, that we could afford to. The shops we rented out, but the homes, we let families stay in them during school holidays, some kids didn’t have parents any more and some families lost their children, we’ve been pairing them up, during holidays. Some of the older students went back to Hogwarts for an eighth year, of them, some have gone to further study, that scholarship yo-Harry set up, it’s got some use, five people so far. And some of others have ventured out and started their own businesses. They’re the ones that we rent out the shops to, for only a little more than the maintenance and costs.” Fred told him.

“That’s brilliant, guys, absolutely brilliant.” Raven breathed.

“Yeah, Ron’s one of the managers, he’s in charge of Diagon side and Draco’s in charge of the residential side. Between them, they’re the face of Heroes-Unsung and it’s doing great.” George added.

“Even turning a profit. Inside the first year, Unsung had repaid our initial investment and we all decided that even though we are the owners, the shareholders, we weren’t going to take the profits. It all goes back into Unsung. It employs 10 people fulltime, Draco and Ron as managers, of course, we also have a maintenance crew, lead by Greg Goyle, of all people. Both Ron and Draco spoke for him during the trial, he was sentenced to 2 years community service, but at Ron’s suggestion, he asked to be assigned to Unsung. Then there’s Lee, Roger Davies and Ken Towler. We also have Alicia, Penny Clearwater, Patty Stimpson and Cho. The ladies are our family assistance crew, they help with shopping, schoolwork and all the emotional related crap that we blokes can’t deal with.” Fred grinned.

“Wow.”

“Nev’s engaged to Hannah Abbott, these days he’s apprenticing with Professor Sprout, so he’s back a Hogwarts. As is Hermione, she training under McGonagall. Ginny’s got a junior spot with the Hollyhead’s and Luna’s… God knows where she got to, she took off last summer and while Nev and Hannah get owls from her every few months, they never know where she’ll be, to reply.” George added.

“Most of the DA are good, the only one we lost was Lavender, Greyback got her, before Remus took him out.” Fred commented.

“That made him pack- alpha, he’s not doing anything about it, but Snape is. For the first time since Remus, Hogwarts has werewolf students. Bill and Fleur are the den-parents, there’s a new tower. It’s behind the DADA tower and non-werewolf students can only access it by invitation.”

“And in the ministry?” Raven asked.

“Kingsley is Minister. Angelina and Katie are there, too. Katie’s in the DMLE and Angelina is training to be an Auror. The ministry is in good hands, don’t worry.” George assured him.

Raven blinked, things were doing well politically and all bar Remus were on the right track. He’d have to talk to Charlie about Remus. Maybe they could do something…?

 

Sitting on the flagstone patio, watching the sunset, Raven told Charlie what the twins had told him.

“Oh, geez mate. That’s… really… They really think he’ll be dead by next Christmas?” Charlie stammered.

“That’s what they said and Hermione just nodded when I asked her.” Raven stood, crossing to rest his hands lightly on the stone balustrade surrounding the patio.

“What’re we going to do? We can’t just let him die.”

“No… I… I was thinking maybe telling him, letting him know. Know that at least some of his pack are still alive. What….? What do you think?” Raven asked.

Charlie got to his feet and joined him, resting his hands on Raven’s shoulders, fingers cupping the curve of a pair of shoulders.

“I think Rave, that it would be a good thing. But you have to make that decision, not me.”

He looked down at the anxiety in the younger man’s green eyes and made a decision of his own. He could no longer deny that this man meant everything to him, he sighed and dipped his head. His lips touched Raven’s, the barest of feather-light touches.

Lifting his head, Charlie studied Raven, his shoulders relaxing when he say the pleasure in the smaller man’s eyes. His head dipped again, lips firmer this time. A slight tilt of the head and his lips parted, his tongue sneaking out to taste Raven’s lips. A sigh and Raven’s lips parted, the taste of him, driving Charlie to slide his arms from Raven’s shoulders and encircle them about his waist, pulling him closer.

The two men stayed like this for a few more minutes, before Charlie eased back, breaking contact with the most enticing mouth he had ever kissed. He rested Raven’s head against his shoulder.

“Whatever you decide, I’ll support you.” There was a lot more being said than just those six words.

“Charlie?” Raven asked and he, too, asked a lot more than just the one word.

“You’re mine, Raven, just as I’m yours. We’re in this together.” Charlie replied.

Raven smiled, lifting a hand to touch Charlie’s cheek.

“Together? I like that. Um… any idea where Remus is staying?”

Charlie grinned.

“Indeed I do, mate. Want me to go fetch?”

“Please? I’ll make dinner, something light. If he’s not eating properly, anything rich or heavy is out. I’ll think about that. Maybe a lemon upside-down pudding for desert?”

“Egg pie, you know... the one I like. That baseless quiche-thing. A seafood one? Haven’t had decent seafood for months. Please?” Charlie begged.

“Alright. I’ll make egg pie and lemon pudding. You fetch the werewolf.” Raven grinned.

“Damn, I’m glad the full moon was a few days ago.”

 

Floo-ing to Fred and George’s, Charlie explained what he was doing and the twins agreed to help. They gave him the floo-address and password for Grimmauld Place and held out the floo-powder for him.

“Black seat. Packless.” The password was very telling of Remus’ state of mind and Charlie shuddered as he stepped through.

He was met with a dark dirty room, an ancient elf dusting the shelving.

“Who is this? Master Wolfy is not being expecting visitors. Who is he?”

“Are you Kreacher?” Charlie asked.

“Visitor knows Kreacher? How is he knowing Kreacher?”

“I work with a friend of Harry Potter's. He told me about you. I’m here to collect Remus, he’s coming to stay with us for a few days.”

“Master Harry is dead and Kreacher is belong to Master Wolfy, now. And visitor is lying. Master Wolfy is never leaving the house.”

“Kreacher, I give you my word, I am not lying. Take me to him and let him decide. Please?”

The elf studied the man, carefully, his eyes hard and calculating.

“Visitor will leave if Master Wolfy says?”

“I will. But if he comes with me, will you clean this place like Harry would want it cleaned?”

“If visitor can get Master Wolfy to leave the house, Kreacher will be being cleaning.” The elf assured.

“Right, take me to Remus, then.” Charlie directed.

The elf lead the way from the room and up the stairs. Passed the first landing and on to the second, the elf laid his hand on the door and sighed.

“Master Wolfy has said Kreacher is not allowed in the room, but nothing was being said about visitors.” The elf turned away, his ears drooping.

Charlie didn’t bother knocking, if the twins were right, then Remus would only refuse anyway. Pushing the door open he was assaulted by smell. Dark and dank, the room reeked of unwashed bodies and clothes. He stumbled his way to the window and with a hefty yank, he pulled the curtains from the window.

“Ugghh…” A groan met his ears.

He wandered back to the door.

“Kreacher!” He called.

The elf appeared at the end of the landing.

“May I have a bucket of water? The colder the better.” Charlie grinned viciously.

A snap of the elf’s fingers and a bucket of water sat at Charlie’s feet.

“Thanks.” Charlie bent and grasped the handle and retreated back into the room.

A shape on the bed was moving and an arm became visible, slapping around, obviously looking for a wand. Charlie stepped up beside the bed and with his free hand pulled the covers towards the end of the bed. In the same motion his hand braced the base of the bucket and tilted it…

 ** _“Arrgghh!”_** With a scream the shape on the bed erupted into motion, becoming a man.

Remus Lupin shot to his feet, tripping and tangling himself in the bedclothes, falling to the floor, only to moan in distress. Charlie didn’t say anything, he just dropped the shirt Raven had worn that day on Remus’ face.

It took a few seconds for Remus to react.

A long fingered hand emerged from under the shirt, slowly. Almost like it's owner was afraid.

“On yer feet Lupin, he’s expecting you for dinner. And there ain’t no way in hell, he’ll let you in the house smelling that.” Charlie swore. “Get up, get showered. Move.” He addressed the werewolf like he would a recalcitrant hatchling, demanding respect.

Unsurprisingly, it worked. With a confused and distracted look on his face Remus climbed to his feet and without further orders, headed in the direction of the attached bathroom. But he did not let go of the shirt. Charlie kicked clothes laying on the floor aside to reach the wardrobe, but once there he found a nice selection of things. Picking the other man’s clothes is not something that Charlie thought he would ever have to do, but a part of his mind acted without thought. Selecting socks, underwear, trousers, shirt and as it was the middle of winter, a coat. Tossing them on the bed he retreated to the landing.

“Visitor had no better luck than Kreacher. Visitor being leaving, now.” The old stated.

“No, not just yet. He’s in the shower and I refuse to watch him get dressed.” Charlie corrected.

“Master Wolfy is washing?” Kreacher’s eyes widened.

“Certainly sounds like it.”

Ten minutes later a much cleaner Remus Lupin emerged from the room.

“Who’re you?” He asked, his voice cracked and harsh.

“His partner.” Was the only answer Charlie gave.

“You said he’s expecting me? Where?”

Charlie grinned.

“Reaper’s Run. Scotland.” He lead the way back down to the living room and the floo-fireplace. “The password is ‘Snuffles’, by the way.” He held out the floo-powder.

“Reaper’s Run. Snuffles.” Remus flung the floo-powder down.

He stepped out into a bright and light room, huge windows with only filmy gauze curtains, blowing gently in the evening breeze.

 ** _“Oi!”_** A voice yelled from a room off to the right. “Get out of it you greedy little horrors, that’s for **_Remus_** , not **_you!”_**

A clattering of metal and glass was the only response.

Remus, still in that mental abyss that he’d been dropped in when a shirt saturated in his Harry-cub’s scent was dropped on his face, wandered in the direction of the noise. He stopped at the door way, wondering if he’d finally gone crazy.

He saw a man, average height, with longish dark hair, but he also was surrounded by a dozen or so tiny flying lizards. One larger lizard hissed and the man turned.

Remus looked at him. The face was different, but the scent wasn’t. This was his Harry-cub. He stumbled into the room, only to be met by the other man, grabbed and hugged tight.

“Mooney.” The voice was almost the same, but it didn’t matter. He was in his Harry-cub’s arms.

He snapped and began to sob. He wasn't alone, anymore.

He had a pack.

 


	11. Charms, Visitors and Duels

“You did **_what?!”_** Hermione demanded.

“I told the twins… and Remus.” Raven repeated.

“Why, in the name of all’s that holy, did you do **_that?_** How the hell do you expect Fred and George to keep their mouths shut? I love them both, don’t get me wrong, but…”

“…the only secrets they can keep are their own. I **_know_**.” Raven finished for her. “That’s why I wrote this.” He handed a spiral bound notebook over. “There’s two parts to it. The first bit is generic, it can be used as a base for secret keeping and only the person that the secret’s about can reveal it. The second part is what the secret is. In my case it splits me, as Harry and as Raven, it makes people connect the name Harry with Harry and the name Raven with me, even though they understand that physically we are the same person, they can’t connect Harry with Raven. That the process that created Raven, killed Harry. That’s the basics of it anyway, so much of it is to do with intent and personal interpretation, it will differ sightly from person to person.”

“ _Secretis Alterius?_ Someone else’s secret?” Hermione asked. “But how?”

“Keep reading.” Raven advised.

Hermione hummed and kept reading, occasionally frowning or nodding.

“So you’ve written a charm that’s basically, the bastard offspring, of a **_cousin_** of an _obliviate_ and an _Unbreakable Vow_. Since yesterday? What the hell…?” Hermione just looked at him.

“It’s not a ‘bastard offspring’, Hermione. It’s a dedicated identity vow.” Raven stated in a resigned tone.

“A dedicated identity vow. **_What the hell are you going to do with it?”_** She screamed.

“Hermione, as much a I love you, you are **_not_** going to stop me from telling the people I want to, who I am. This ensures that when I tell someone, they **_can’t_** go blabbing it out wherever they feel like.” Raven replied calmly.

“And what about others? Are you going be held responsible when someone uses this charm to kidnap someone and hide who they are?”

“You obviously didn’t read **_all_** of my notes, ‘mione. It can’t be done. Only the person whose secret it is, can set the charm, they have to declare that they are under no potions or compulsions to force them to do so. Otherwise Lady Magic won’t accept the vow.”

“Oh. So… you wrote this last night?” She asked again.

“This morning.” He corrected.

“Raven, this is…”

“… huge. I know. It would be the second half of my Mastery, **_if_** I could declare it, but I can’t, for obvious reasons. I will however let Ragnok know, if Gringotts need it…? I’m prepared to come in and walk their customers through it.” Raven grinned. “For a price.”

 _Such a Slytherin_ , Hermione thought, as she laughed.

“So… when are you going to do this?”

“The twins are coming for lunch and Remus should be awake by then. I thought we-”

“Remus is **_here?!”_** The witch screeched.

“Yep.” Raven grinned.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Remus stood on the deck of the new cabin that Raven and Charlie had built. He was enjoying a mug of tea before heading up to the office to meet the boys for lunch. He mused on how his life had turned around in the year and a half since Raven had revealed that he had once been Harry. Spending a month with them had got him back on track, back in the land of the living and reminded him that he had a son and daughter. A daughter he’d never even **_met_**.

Andromeda was relieved to see him and more relieved to hear that he planned on righting his life, she smacked him upside the head and told that Nimphy would not have been happy with him for practically abandoning their children, that they were a piece of Nimphy and if he’d only open his eyes he would see it.

After a gut-wrenching day spent talking about what he wanted for the future, Remus made some decisions.

He and the children would live in Grimmauld Place.

He would spend the full moon in Romania at the sanctuary with Raven and Charlie, while the children spent a few days with Grammy and Aunt Cissy.

He would work with Kingsley and the ministry to sort through the ministry archives, tracking just how deep Voldemort's hold went. The children would spend their days with other magical children in a crèche set up by Heroes-Unsung and run by Molly Weasley. Children under five spent their day in the crèche and those between 5 and 11 were invited to attend a pre-Hogwarts school founded by a Hufflepuff alumni, Gabriel Truman. Much like Hogwarts was now, it was open to all magical children, regardless of birth.

He was gaining a new pack, slowly but surely. Raven, Teddy, Tanny. But also Charlie, now that he and Raven were officially engaged. Then of course there was Hermione, she was his Harry-cub’s sister. The twins, well… with Hermione and Fred dancing around each other, George and he were taking bets on when Hermione would get tired of waiting and just inform Fred, they were getting married. He was betting on Christmas, Raven on New Years, Charlie said it would Easter and George guessed it wouldn’t be until Hermione’s birthday. The pool was slowly increasing as more people saw what was happening and approached George, Kingsley being the latest, adding he thought September 1st, a likely date.

Remus put his mug aside and ambled up the path to Sergei’s office. He pushed open the door to hear an alarm start.

“Shit!” Sergei cried, his hand jerking and spilling his tea. He shoved the mug onto the desk and ran to the ward-room, Remus on his heels.

“Shit!” Sergei said again.

“What can I do to help?” Remus asked, exuding calm.

Sergei waved in his direction and studied the ward-model of the sanctuary. Dots glowed in different colours, tiny shapes lit up, showing the locations of people and dragons.

“Okay, okay… Not as bad as I’d thought. We’ve got someone, knocking on the wards. They’re not trying to enter, they’re just… knocking. Minik’s the closest. I’ll have-”

“No.” Remus cut him off.

“What?” Sergei snarled as he turned to look at the man. Who was the director, here? Remus or Sergei?

“Raven and Charlie are only a few seconds further away and Raven’s better in a duel than Minik.”

“Ah… right.” Sound reasoning. Sergei touched his wand to the tiny shapes that were meant to represent Raven and Charlie. “Raven, Charlie? There’s someone knocking on the wards at Sicklemouth-hill. Can you check it out, please?”

“Wands out.” Remus added, knowing that Sergei would have to pass the advice along.

“Remus says, wands out.”

“Will do.” Was Charlie’s only reply.

 

Charlie and Raven exchanged glances and flicked their brooms to full size, mounting up they raced for the boundary. Both men knew that Minik was closer to Sicklemouth than they were, so there must be another reason for them being diverted. Through gullies and around trees, the two men pushed their brooms to top speed. Their Nimbus Lightning-bolts were the fastest brooms available, not even the Swedish Short-snout they'd been playing with could keep up with them.

But the sight that met the two men at the boundary was confusing, at least for Charlie. He didn’t get why Raven just sighed and tapped his wand to his wrist.

“Sergei? Have you got a signature read on the knocker?”

“Yeah. It’s… it’s kinda weird.”

“Don’t worry about it. Just write her in. If you don’t, she’ll sit for hours until she makes a door just big enough for herself.”

“But Raven, we don’t kno-”

“She’s safe, Sergei. Let her in.” Raven cut in.

“Raven?”

“Oh and tell Remus, he’s on the couch, she get’s the spare bed.” He lifted his wand and dipped his broom, landing and waiting for the shimmer of the wards to change.

“Raven?” Charlie asked. “Am I seeing things? I’m seeing…” Now they were closer, he saw…

“Luna Lovegood?” Raven asked.

“Luna Lovegood.” Charlie agreed.

“Yep.” Raven popped the P. “That’s Luna.”

“What’s she doing here? How does she even know where ‘here’ **_is?”_**

“With Luna? Who knows? Maybe she just felt like a cuppa? This is Luna, that’s reason enough. But…?”

The wards rippled and with a flick of her wand the small blonde woman floated her trunk behind her as she crossed the boundary and made her way unerringly in their direction.

“Hullo Charlie.” She said in her dreamy little voice. “Hullo Harry.”

Both men froze for a second.

“Ah… Luna? Harry’s dead.” Charlie said cautiously.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I forgot…” She blinked a few times. “Hullo Raven.” She added brightly, before continuing. “I don’t mind sleeping on the couch, Professor Lupin needs the bed more than I do, I don’t sleep much, anymore.”

Charlie looked a little wild-eyed, but Raven began to laugh.

“Luna, Luna, Luna.” He chanted, stepping over and sweeping her up into his arms. “For heaven’s sake, don’t change.” He pulled back and looked at his friend.

He frowned. She looked tired, her eyes were haunted and her skin had lost that pale alabaster glow and now was dull and slightly sallow.

“Luna? What’s wrong?”

“Nargles. I can’t sleep but for the nargles. They’re in my dreams and my necklace isn’t working. I don’t know what to do, Raven. Please help?” Her lips quivered and she shook slightly.

Raven knew that when Luna said nargles, she meant bullies, so that likely meant that she was having nightmares. After the Battle it wouldn’t be a surprise.

“I just might be able to.” He decided to use a bit of positive thinking that they’d tried on Remus. “Nargles don’t like dragons… remember the Tournament? There were lots of nargles about Hogwarts then, but none of them were at the first task, were they?”

“No…?” Luna replied, her voice hopeful.

“No. Nargles don’t like dragons, so they won’t come into the sanctuary. You’re safe here.”

“Oh, good. Thank you, Raven. I’m so tired.” Luna leant against Raven and went to sleep, right there and then.

“Ah… Raven? You wanna explain? Nargles?” Charlie quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head.

“Nargels, nightmares, what ever you want to call them, Snitch. She was right beside Neville, Ron and Hermione. But unlike them… once the Battle was done, I guess she slipped through the cracks. No one would stop to ask if Luna’s behaviour was odd, because…”

“… Luna’s always been odd.” Charlie finished. “Damn.”

“Yeah. She needs let her mind work through it somewhere she feels safe. She may never be free of the nightmares, but maybe, we can help her make them unimportant.”

“You and your saving people shit. Alright let’s go. You want me to take her?”

“Nah, I’m good. You shrink her trunk?”

Seconds later the two men and their passenger were airborne, taking a direct route to the office and the questions they knew were waiting for them.

 

Back in the ward-room, Remus began to pace. Who was ‘she’? It was obviously someone Raven knew, or he wouldn’t have offered them a bed. But who?

Stickler came racing in.

“Raven’s got a woman!” She cried. “A tiny little blonde woman, he’s carrying her, heading for their cabin. Where’d he get a woman, Sergei? And why? He’s got Charlie.”

Remus thought hard. A blonde woman. A blonde woman that Raven trusted. There were only a few women that Raven trusted at all. Hermione, definitley. McGonagall, to a point. Luna. Cho. Angelina. Katie. Poppy. Pomona. And the only one that met Stickler’s description was… Luna.

“Luna.” Remus said. “Well, that explains a lot.” He relaxed and let the tension ebb away.

“What?” Sergei and Alexi both asked.

“Luna. She’s…” Remus paused, thinking. ‘ _How does one describe Luna?’_ “Crap.”

“Now, what?” Sergei whined.

“Luna’s Luna. She’s odd, she knows things. She’s… Luna.”

“What Professor Articulate, here, is trying to say without saying, is this… Luna is a Seer. She knows things, things that no one has told her. That’s quite likely how she knew where the boundaries were.” Charlie stated. “Raven’s taken her up to our place.”

“Who… exactly **_is_** Luna?” Sergei asked. “And what guarantees does we have that she will not be detrimental for the Sanctuary?”

Charlie grinned, vicious and proud.

“I’ve known Luna since she was born, I’ve babysat her, changed her nappies, fed her and it was me that taught her to ride a broom. She’s been my sister’s friend since they were put in the same basinet, when they were less than a month old. Luna’s first word was ‘Gin’, my sister’s name.” Charlie said. “As for the sanctuary? She’s a good person, she stood with the defenders at Hogwarts.” There were a few sounds of surprise.

“That little slip of a thing?” Stickler gasped.

“That ‘little slip of a thing’ could produce a corporeal patronus… at 14. She’s a quite competent dueller and stood beside Ginny facing down Bellatrix Lestrange before Molly Weasley and Narcissa Malfoy stepped in. Her Care of Magical Creatures OWLs and NEWTs are amongst the highest Hogwarts has had in decades.” Remus added.

“And you know this… how?” Alexi asked.

“I did teach DADA at Hogwarts, remember?” Remus reminded them.

“And you think she’ll be…? She’s no risk to the sanctuary?” Sergei asked.

“No, not Luna. She’s odd, not dangerous, at least… not dangerous, unless you threaten her or someone unable to defend themselves. No threats, no problems.” Charlie assured him.

“Alright. She’s your problem. You deal with it. Take the rest of the day, I’ll get Stickler and Alexi to finish up your duties for the day.”

“Yes, boss.” Charlie grinned.

The redhead slapped Remus on the shoulder, as he headed out the door.

“You coming, Remus?”

 

 ~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Three months after Luna arrived, there was a staff meeting.

“We’ve got problems, big problems. Minik’s cousin Dumitra, she floo-ed him this morning. Her son Mihal, is a squib, he’s also a runner for Avram Bălan.” Sergei started.

“The black-market animal dealer?” Stickler asked.

“Yeah. Anyway Mihal… Mihal decided that Avram’s gone one step too far this time. He expressed a desire to raid us, he wants the hatchlings, thinks they’ll make him a tidy profit. Alexi and I have boosted the wards, but… we can only do so much. The boundaries are huge. Charlie? Raven? You two head out, tell the females, what coming? See if you can get them to let you bring the hatchlings and the eggs back here. If you can get a few of the more flexible males that are prepared to defend the eggs, that’s be good.”

“Why not the females? They’re likely to be more aggressive to outsiders.”

“Exactly. I want the females to patrol the boundaries, yeah? No one comes in. No one gets out. Think you can get ‘em to go for that?” Sergei asked.

“Yeah. Can I take Luna? The alpha’s all like her.” Raven asked.

“Whatever you need, mate. Just protect the eggs and the hatchlings. Do whatever you need to.”

“Luna? Stay with Raven, okay? Remus? You’re in charge of the hatchlings when they get here, Anton and Lu, you help him. They know Remus’ not quite human, so they’ll listen to him. Sort of. Minik? You and Stickler are on wards watch. Hour on, hour off. Alexi and I will take Charlie. Guard his back, with that arm out of action, he can’t fly by himself, but we need him out there. Everyone right?” When they all nodded, Sergei continued. “Good. Raven, you’ve got the horntails, the ironbellys, ridgebacks, and the fireballs. Charlie and us will do the Welsh greens, the Swedes, Longhorns and we’ll lock down the Cherries and Waters. Okay? Go!”

People ran in different directions. Raven and Luna sprinted for the cabin Raven shared with Charlie, he needed his firebolt, the lightningbolt might be faster, technically, but it wasn’t as manoeuvrable and that’s what they needed right now.

Four hours, four long tiring hours, it took to bring the hatchlings and the eggs back to the Cherry fields. First the talking, then the angry mothers, then the negotiation, then convincing the hatchlings, then transporting the hatchlings and the eggs.

Raven stepped from his broom in the office cargo area, taking the water bottle Charlie held out, the last batch of hatchlings huddling around his feet.

“No problems, love?” Charlie asked, as Minik and Stickler joined them.

“Nah, not really. The Fireballs weren’t all that keen, but when I said all the other were trusting us to protect their hatchlings? Well… they couldn’t be seen not to, could they?”

Charlie drew in a breath to answer when a crash sounded. Men ran from around the main office building, wands flicking. Alexi and Sergei were the first to fall.

“Charlie, wand!” Raven snapped.

Charlie tossed his wand at raven and ran to help Minik pull Sergei and Alexi out of the way. The two downed wizards were pulled out of the cargo area and onto a pathway, Charlie trying not to aggravate his already injured arm. Minik left Alexi in Stickler’s hands and came back for Charlie and Sergei. Reaching Charlie he had to grab their boss’ arm and together, they dragged Sergei back and laid him beside Alexi.

“You right, Stickler?” Charlie, said testing Sergei and Alexi’s wands for acceptance.

“Yep, go help Rave and Lulu.” For some unknown reason Stickler had taken to calling Luna, Lulu and nothing would stop her.

Both nodded and hurried back to the cargo area, Charlie clutching Alexi’s wand as it was the one that felt the least aggressive towards him when he picked them both up. Reaching the cargo area, unseen, was easy. But the moment they cleared the trees, both men froze, in shock.

Raven was standing with Luna and Remus just behind him crouched down, the blonde and the werewolf were struggling to keep the hatchlings from attacking the men that were attacking The Speaker, as all the dragons called Raven. But Raven, himself? He was in the duel of a lifetime, a wand in each hand, twisting and turning. Batting curses away, deflecting curses and in a few cases, just flicking a curse back at the person who’d cast it, a shield between the invaders and his precious dragons, flicked and flared as it absorbed curses and hexes.

Charlie nudged Minik and they crept around the building until they stood behind the invaders.

“As quietly as you can, Minik. _Stupify. Immobulus_. Then once they’re down, hit em with a _Petrificus Totalus_. Right.?” Charlie whispered.

The shorter man whispered a reply and the two started at the back of the group of people trying to get passed Raven. Picking off people one at a time, was time consuming, yes, but also the safest method they had available to them. Finally it was down to Raven and two other men, the duel was getting nasty fast.

Then Charlie heard Remus cry out. He’d been hit. Raven snarled and his wands seemed to blur and… the two invaders were on the ground unconscious. Raven stepped over to them and picked up their wands, snapping them in disgust. Remus whimpered and gone was the hard-faced warrior, in it’s place, their friend. Raven was at Remus’ side holding a hand over the open gash across his ribs.

“Easy Remus.” Raven summoned a bottle of the dittany/phoenix tears potion that the Gringotts healer had given him. He popped the lid and allowed a couple of drops to fall on the wound. After conjuring a cloth, he wiped it across that wound and the other few cuts that Remus had, letting the mix heal them.

“Can we come out now?” Anton’s voice came from the bushes.

Raven spun in that direction, wands at the ready, until the owner of the voice registered.

“Yes, Anton, you can come out, now.” Raven sighed.

“Why were you hiding?” Remus asked, groaning as his skin repaired itself.

“I’d have been no help, I failed my defence classes, all of them and Lu’s absolutely useless in a duel situation, he gets flustered and ends up being far more dangerous to himself than to his opponent.” Anton said very quickly.

“Oh, good grief. And I though Percy was bad.” Charlie sighed.

 

“Please correct me if I’m wrong, Master Romano, but I am understanding this situation to be that **_you_** are submitting memories, on behalf of an applicant, who has no idea that he **_is_** an applicant. That **_you_** have applied for a Mastery in Defence Against the Dark Arts **_for_** him.” Gustav Kosch, the Supereme Mugwump for ICW stated.

“Yes, Master Kosch.” Anton Romano replied.

“And that Master Mancini is applying, on behalf of the same person, for a Mastery in Charms. Again without his knowledge.” Kosch added.

“Yes, Master Kosch.” Lu Mancini replied.

Gustav Kosch raised his hand rubbed his temples, wondering why in the seven hells of Dante had he **_wanted_** his position?

“If I may, Master Kosch? Both Mastery board have seem memories, but neither board has seen the entire memory.”

“What?”

“Master Kosch, I am a International Master of Legilimency, Occlumency and Transfiguration. Master Mancini has an Italian Mastery in Legilimency and Occlumency as well as an International Mastery in Charms. For his Charms International accreditation, he created two processes. One? Whereby memories removed for viewing by pensieve and pensieve projection, can be duplicated. But the memory can only be duplicated if it is without alteration. The second? Multiple memories of the same event can be combined for a more detailed viewing. This can only be achieved using a duplicated memory, as once combined, they cannot be separated. We would like both Mastery Boards to watch our combined memory of the **_entire_** event.”

“Do we really need to do this, Romano? Both boards have submitted their findings and I have viewed both sets of memories. Raven Rowan-ash will be granted his Mastery in Charms and DADA. You’ve been told this.”

“Yes, Master Kosch, but we believe that once the **_entire_** memory has been viewed, Raven Rowan-ash should be granted his **_International_** Masteries in both fields.” Anton stated.

“Oh, let them show it, Gustav. We’ve nothing else to do for the day but vote on the creation of a Ministry for Taiwan and as most of us here thought they already had a Ministry and were just ignoring our requests for their attendance? It’s fairly safe to assume that we’re going to grant permission.” The English representative commented.

“Oh, very well. Get on with it, Romano.” Kosch ordered.

 

The eleven ICW members watched the projected memory, the Charms Mastery board, held their collective breaths throughout the first part, where a young man stood between at least ten wizards and their goal, the capture of dragon hatchlings. A few frowned at the shield he had erected between himself and the dragons, it absorbed the curses and hexes thrown at it, getting heavier and darker, thicker maybe? The man’s splayed feet and slumped shoulders showed his exhaustion, but as the shield dissipated, the man stood taller. Strength and power returned to him.

And the memory continued, picking up where the DADA board’s viewing ended.

 

“Oh, good grief. And I though Percy was bad.” A redhead sighed.

The dark haired man, the dueller, smiled.

“At least they knew better than to get in our way, Charlie.” He said.

“Our way ** _? Our way?_** I think you mean ** _your_** way. Luna and I did nothing, I didn’t get off more than one or two hexes, Raven. And I doubt Luna even attempted to get in your way.” A sandy haired man, lying on the ground cut in.

“Oh, no. I don’t get between Raven and someone stupid enough to challenge him, never do that, Professor, that’s how you end up with injured ribs.” A young blonde woman corrected poking a finger at the downed man's side.

The man on the ground grunted as he held his ribs.

“I shan’t do it again, Luna.” He whimpered.

“Good.”

“Raven? What was that shield? I’ve not anything like it before.” Master Mancini asked.

“Huh? Ah, dunno. I needed to shield the hatchlings, Luna and Remus, but I knew that was going to drain me, so I... well… I kind of made the shield absorb the magic behind each curse or hex… and I hooked the shield to my core, so that when I dropped the shield, the magic it was holding… returned to me.”

Mancini looked at him.

“I haven’t heard of a spell or charm that can do that. What’s the spell for it?”

“Ah… oh, gimme a sec…. Ah, how does _‘_ _Scutum meum magicae, magicae ex pulsu habere in basi_ _’_ , sound?”

“Shield of my magic, retain the base-magic of impact?” Remus translated from Latin to English.

“What? That’s it?” Lu Mancini spluttered.

“Magic’s about intent, right? My core knew what I wanted.”

“Are you saying that you made it up on the spot? That it was wandless **_and_** wordless, that you did it with **_just_** intent?” Mancini gasped.

“Yeah...” The word was drawn out, slowly.

“Um… Sorry to interrupt, but now what? What do we do with the hatchlings? How do we know if there are more poachers coming?” Master Romano asked.

“Ah…” Charlie and Raven exchanged glances.

“What would Sergei be telling you to do?” Mancini asked, as he brushed a few leaves from his shoulders.

The dueller, Raven, sighed.

“Someone needs to check on Stickler and Minik, these idiots can only have come through the floo… and that’s right next to the Ward-room, one of them needs to lockdown the floo. Then I need to check in with the females and make sure that no one has tried to cross the boundaries.”

“And the hatchlings? I can’t understand them well enough to get them to behave, Raven.” Charlie reminded

“I can do the hatchlings and you can… No, you can’t fly… so, that’s not going to work, either. Damn.”

“We need more parselmouths.” The injured man put forward.

“No, shit, Remus, let me just copy myself and we’ll be right.” Raven snarled in frustration.

“There’s a spell to teach someone French.” The blonde woman said in a hard voice, at odds with her soft smile.

“Yes…” Raven commented cautiously.

“There’s a spell to teach someone Greek.” The woman added.

“Yes…” The redhead said, hesitantly.

“There’s a spell to teach someone Gaelic.” She said.

“Yes…” The injured man said.

“There’s a spell to teach someone Korean.”

“Yes…” Raven sighed.

“Why isn’t there a spell to teach someone parseltongue?”

The three men just looked at her.

“Crap.” Raven swore. “What’s the spell?”

“For which?” The woman tilted her head.

“For French?”

“Oh, it’s ‘Fiat mihi scire et intelligere Gallico.”

“Hmm… and for Korean?”

“Fiat mihi scire et intelligere Coreanica.”

“And the translation?”

“Let me learn and understand… and the language.”

“Both just say let say, ‘let me learn and understand’ and then nominate the language? That’s not enough.”

Raven ranted and began to pace in a small circle.

“Ah… Charlie? Should we be doing something?” Master Mancini asked, looking at the dark haired wizard.

“Not yet.” The redhead replied, his fingers scratching the head of a dragon hatchling.

Rave stopped with his back to the others and conjured a piece of parchment. He tapped it with his wand and said one word.

_“[Sorbere](absorb).”_

He then lifted his wand to his head and began to hiss. Still hissing, he moved the wand from his head to touch the parchment, a string of silvery-gold light shimmering in the wand’s path. On the parchment words began to write in shimming silver, slowly dulling to the dark grey of old ink. As the words neared the bottom of the parchment, it increased in length and continued to grow. For nearly five minutes the parchment unfurled, reaching the ground and still growing. Finally, words stopped appearing and Raven began to roll the parchment up, ending up with a very large scroll. He turned back to the group watching him and walked over to the woman.

“There’s only one of these, Luna, so look after it. It’ll need to be copied later, but for now? All you need to do is hold the scroll to your head and say ,‘sicut scriptum est: sic me intelligere’, you’ll need to give it a couple of minutes for the headache to ease and the knowledge to settle, but that should give you the basic knowledge of parseltongue.” Raven said, handing over the scroll.

The woman smiled at him.

“I knew you would figure it out.” She touched the scroll to her forehead. _“[S](As%20it%20is%20written,%20so%20let%20me%20understand.)_ _[icut scriptum est: sic me intelligere](As%20it%20is%20written,%20so%20let%20me%20understand.).”_ Her eyes widened and her smile grew. “Oh, that’s nice.” Her voice was back to that wispy, dreamy tone. She passed the scroll to the injured man. “Professor?”

He repeated her actions and words, before passing it to the redhead, who did the same. He passed it to Master Mancini, who tapped the scroll and shrank it.

“I’ll hold this until you get back, Raven.” Master Mancini assured the gathered people. “That is, if someone can give us a hand to get Sergei and Alexi to the medi-room?”

“You’re a wizard, Lu, use your wand.” Raven grinned, he picked up a broom from the ground and hissed at the hatchlings. “Look after them Luna.” He said. “Remus, you’re with Luna. Charlie, you help Lu and Anton, please.” As he said this last comment, he reached out and pulled the redhead closer, he pressed his lips to the redhead’s and with a jaunty grin, was airborne.

The four men and one woman looked at each other, expressions ranged from amazement, to amusement to resignation.

“He did it, again.” The redhead sighed.

The pensieve projection faded.

 

The ICW members looked at Mancini and Romano in shock.

“He fought a duel with, possibly a dozen wizards, singlehandedly and **_won_**. He created a new shield charm in the midst of that duel, from **_scratch_** , erected it wandlessly **_and_** wordlessly. Then when the duel was over, he created a **_language_** charm, again from scratch, in the space of… what, **_five minutes?_** Did I see that? Did anyone **_else_** see that?” Gustav Kosch pleaded.

“Yes…” A slew of voices answered him, all of them whispering in various levels of coherency.

“Now you understand why we submitted Rave Rowan-ash for International Mastery in both Charms and DADA.” Mancini smirked.

Kosch looked around the room, the few capable of speech, said ‘yes’ as he met their eyes, those not capable, and there were more not than were, just nodded.

“Romanian Masteries in Charm and DADA were granted to Raven Rowan-ash this morning. This afternoon we, the ICW’s Boards of Masteries for both Charms and DADA, grant Raven Rowan-ash his International Masteries in both fields. **_But_** … Mancini? **_You_** get to tell him.”

Lu Mancini groaned as his husband, Anton, laughed.

 

  

_Sorbere = absorb_

_sicut scriptum est: sic me intelligere_ = as it is written, so let me understand

 _Scutum meum magicae, magicae ex binis basi impulsum_ = Shield of my magic, retain the base-magic of impact


	12. Hogwarts and Buckbeak

Remus watched as Raven fussed over Charlie, who had a broken arm... again. Luna had spotted him as he’d emerged from the floo-fireplace and warned him of the battle-zone that was Raven and Charlie’s cabin.

The hatchlings might be young, but they were strong and very year, one of them challenged a handler, unfortunately this year it was Charlie. Fortunately, for the hatchling anyway, Raven had been taking a collection of Cherry Blossom dragons to New Zealand and didn’t find out until his return.

Raven was predictably angry, he stalked across the sanctuary and expressed his displeasure to the Longhorn alpha over the Longhorn hatchling’s behaviour. Five years, he’d been at the sanctuary, five years he’d been working with the alpha and every year one of the hatchlings challenged a handler and every year it a was hatchling from the same female, enough was enough. The alpha was no happier than Raven and agreed to… chastise… the hatchling and it’s irresponsible parent. The wizard allowed his anger to be blunted by Sergei’s statement, that if the female bred again in the next five years, she would not get to rear her young. After five years her behaviour would be reassessed and a decision made.

“Raven… please?” The look on Charlie’s face almost made Remus choke, it was so contrived.

Raven however was immune. He continued to rant about stupid redheads and reckless idiots.

“Raven.” Remus spoke up.

“Remus? When did you get here? It’s not full moon for another fortnight.” Raven turned a confused frown on the werewolf. “Is something wrong?”

“I know… I just needed to get away for a few days. Snape’s on the hunt.”

“The hunt? For what?”

“Professors. There’s been some… issues at Hogwarts.” Remus replied.

“Issues?” Raven’s voice hardened. He might not by Harry Potter anymore, but he’d fought for that castle, a part of him was always going to be possessive of it.

“Yeah… um, one of the fifth years accidentally… spilt Holy water on Binns and exorcised him.”

Remus was met with silence for a few seconds, before the laughter started. Both Charlie and Raven had sat, that is to say **_slept_** , through the ghost’s class, History of Magic. After getting themselves back under control, Charlie asked the question running through his mind.

“What’s that got to do with you? You were the DADA professor, not the History one.”

“I was, but History was always my preferred subject and Snape knows it. Not that it matters, I could have my pick of classes, he’s so desperate.”

Raven frowned.

“Desperate?”

“Binns isn’t the only departure.” Remus sighed.

“Explain.” Raven’s voice was calm and just a little cool.

“A student was injured in one of Hagrid’s classes, not badly, but enough to have Hagrid stepping back. He’s still at Hogwarts, still the Keeper of Keys and Grounds, but he’s realised that he’s not the best when it comes teaching. Plus, Snape’s finally managed to get the Board of Governors to reassess Hagrid's expulsion and he’s been cleared. He wants to work towards his OWLs.”

“Good for him.” Charlie smiled.

“The Board fought Snape hard on that one, didn’t they?” Raven muttered.

“They did, but it’s Snape, he won in the end.” Remus had to admire the man’s determination to do right by those in his school.

“Who else?” Charlie had a bad feeling about this.

“Petalbourne.”

“Who?” Raven asked.

“Petalbourne’s been the DADA professor for three years now.” Remus began to smirk. “You know how you can tell a bad teacher?”

“How?” Charlie wasn’t certain he really wanted to know.

“You know you’ve got a bad teacher on your hands, when **_all_** four Houses work **_together_** to get rid of them.”

Charlie’s eyes widened, he looked over to Raven, who had a similar look of almost fear on his face.

“ ** _Gryffindors_** and **_Slytherins_** … working together?” Charlie gasped.

“What did he do?” Raven’s voice was little better.

Remus took a few deep breaths. What he was going to say was not pleasant.

“Petalbourne used the _imperius_ curse on some of his students…” He started.

“What did he make them do?” Charlie asked in horror.

“He was forcing them to have sex with him.” Remus whispered.

There was complete silence from Raven and a massive explosion of noise from Charlie. Remus let the redhead vent for a bit, before continuing.

“A Slytherin 6th year found one of the Hufflepuffs crying in Myrtle’s bathroom, she was, to Madame Pomfrey’s words, ‘in a bad way’. The Slytherin was the only girl from her house being targeted, but after finding the ‘puff, she realised she wasn’t the only girl in the school. She-”

“How many?” Charlie croaked, Raven still hadn’t said a word.

“That we know of…? Seven ‘puffs, four ‘claws, just the one Slytherin and five Gryffindors… and not just girls.” Remus told them.

“What did they do to him?” Raven finally spoke.

Remus grimaced, Snape had reported it to him in a blunt impersonal manner, but just remembering the details turned his stomach.

“Petalbourne was found a few days after the end of term, in his quarters, not the usual DADA professor’s room, he’d said they were to open and requested rooms near the dungeons. He was… he was… he was tied up, hand and foot, to the wall… he was… naked and his… his… his genitals had… been flayed. He was alive, whoever had put him there, had placed charms on him to keep him alive, aware and in pain. At his feet lay a pensieve and around it were over 50 phials of memories… and there was a note.”

“What did it say?” Charlie whispered.

“It had the names of the 12 girls and 5 boys, whose memories were in the phials, along with a list of dates and times. And a message. ‘We may be young, we may fight amongst ourselves, but the students of Hogwarts stand united. We will not tolerate this. Fix it. Or we will. Permanently.’ It was written on the skin of his chest, carved into his skin.”

Raven grinned viciously.

“Good.” Was all he said.

“What else?” Charlie was still whispering.

“That’s it. Oh, Slughorn’s looking to retire, but not until Warrington finishes his apprenticeship. McGonagall’s the same with Hermione and Pomona Sprout’s got Neville working hard. Everything else is still the same.” Remus sighed.

The room remained quiet as each man thought about Remus’ news. It wasn’t good, but after the Battle of Hogwarts, it was kind of expected that the students would take action if adults failed.

“So…? Are you going to take the History position?” Raven had a calculating look on his face.

“How would that impact on Teddy and Tanny?” Charlie asked.

“Snape says they can live in the castle with me and floo out each morning for crèche and day school. He’ll have a floo-link from my quarters to Molly’s or the school, as well as ‘dromeda’s.”

Charlie’s brows rose. That was quite a concession.

“Okay… but are you taking it?” He asked.

“I… I… I don’t know. I **_want_** to, but…”

“You’re worried about Mooney.” Raven offered.

“Yes, you know what happened in Harry’s third year, I can’t…”

“What if Mooney thought the students, the school were his pack? Would that help?”

“How do we do that? I mean… How? And would Snape allow it?” Charlie asked Raven.

“I don’t know, that’s up to Snape, not me.” Raven replied.

“And if it were up to you?” Remus asked.

“I’d have something in the professor’s vow and an alteration to the uniform. And Snape could put it to the Board, having a werewolf that wants to protect the school and it’s students? I think most of them would be okay with it if there was tangible evidence. Plus, there’s already werewolf students living n the castle, you could spend the full moons with them.” Raven replied almost instantly.

“I don’t want to give up my moons with you, pup.” Remus finally whispered.

Charlie and raven shared a long, silent conversation. Eventually they both sighed.

“I’ll go see Sergei and floo Snape.” Raven said, climbing to his feet and wandering out of the cabin.

“What was all that about?” Remus frowned.

“That, Remus, was Raven and I making a decision.” Charlie grinned.

“What sort of decision? About what?”

“You do realise that between us the three of us, we can fill all three positions? Right?”

Remus stared at Charlie in shock, he’d not expected that the two younger men would follow him. It made his heart race and warmed him from the inside out.

“You’d do that? For me?” He whispered.

Charlie looped an arm about Remus’ shoulders in support.

“Remus, you are the closest thing Raven has to family, excluding Hermione, of course. But Remus… you also have to understand that with the parseltongue charm, Raven’s not the only speaker here. And while that’s a good thing, for the sanctuary, it means that Raven’s not kept as busy as he needs to be. He’s bored. You **_know_** that’s not good. We’ve been talking for a few months now, about leaving, but we kept putting it off. This… this could be the push we need.”

 

“You want me to **_what?!”_** Raven demanded.

“Think about it. Think of the benefits. You’ve got appointments with Snape, tomorrow. You could tell him, then.” Hermione said quickly.

“Hermione…”

“Raven, you don’t know what it’s been like for him. He made a vow to Lily Potter to keep her son safe and he thinks he failed. It rides him, Raven, every single day. Yes, it’s pushed him as a Headmaster, but there’s no joy in his life.” Hermione explained, her words rushing out. “He fights for the students because of Harry and they know it, but the other professors all see how that drives him. I don’t think he’s smiled once since he was told.”

Raven sighed, he rose and after placing his mug in the sink, he began to pull things from cupboards. He moved around the kitchen, sure of every step, confident in the results of his labour. Flour, sugar, butter and eggs went into bowls and batter into pans and biscuits and cakes emerging from the oven.

Sliding the last tray onto a cooling rack, Raven whacked Charlie and Fred’s hands as they reached across the island bench.

“Get out of it. Not until their cooled. Out of the kitchen. Go!” He growled.

“But it’s my kitchen.” Fred whined.

“Technically it’s Hermione’s kitchen, Fred.” Raven grinned. “That isn’t the point. You touch my biscuits before they’re cool and I’ll hex you into next week.” The grin turned slightly vicious.

Fred’s hand retreated, fast. Ron hadn’t reacted well to the new that Hermione and Fred were getting married and his mouth got ahead of his brain. The result angered Raven and his retaliation was both swift and visible. A combination of a tail-growing hex and a purple hair hex, meant that Ron had purple tail and it stayed that way, along with hair on his head, for nearly a week.

“So… what are we talking about?” Charlie asked.

“Our appointments with Snape.”

“Oh…?”

“Yeah, she’s been telling me about him.” Raven nodded towards Hermione.

“Ah…” Charlie sighed.

“Yeah.”

“He’s always been dour, but not like this. He’s distancing himself from the staff and eventually it’s going to affect the students.” Hermione said. “He-”

“Alright, Hermione, enough.” Raven cut her off. “We’ll meet him, then make a decision. No guarantees, but we’ll see. I want to talk him first.”

Charlie smiled at him, leaning in to kiss his cheek. As he stole a biscuit.

“Oi!” Raven yelled and flung a stinging hex at his husband, making him yelp and jump as he disappeared through the door.

 

Hogwarts looked very much the same as it always had, even if his reason for being here had changed. Raven felt the calm of Hogwarts creep into very soul, this was the first place he could remember calling home. Seeing Professor McGonagall waiting for them at the gates to the castle grounds made his thoughts jump to his first year and seeing the woman waiting for he and his year-mates on the steps of the Great Hall.

“Good morning Mr Weasley, welcome home.” She said to Charlie before turning to Raven. “You must be Mr Weasley’s husband, welcome to Hogwarts, Mr Rowan-ash. I am Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Professor of Transfiguration.”

“Thanks Professor M, it’s good to be back.” Charlie answered for the two of them, as Raven seemed to be lost in just looking at the castle.

“If you’ll follow me, the Headmaster is expecting us.” She paused and looked at Raven. “After your meeting, perhaps you’ll have time for a tour?”

She surreptitiously studied the two men as she lead them through the grounds and into the castle. Charlie’s gaze went here and there, but Raven’s flicked all over. As they passed through the Portcullis Keep, his eyes went to the path down to Hagrid’s hut. As crossed the middle courtyard, the man’s eye sought out a bench under a walkway, a particular bench, she realised.

Into the long gallery and the Central Tower, McGonagall and Charlie kept a light conversation, mostly about family and people they had in common. Harry Potter’s name was conspicuously absent.

Raven’s gaze continued to seek out spots of importance… to him. A bench where he’d said goodbye to Sirius. The moving staircase that took Ron, Hermione and he to the third floor corridor and Fluffy. The stairs to the Astronomy Tower.

Oh look, the Griffin guarding the entrance to the Headmaster’s had moved. It now sat outside the stairwell, it’s wings spread, beside the door.

“This way, gentlemen.” Professor McGonagall said and with a nod to the griffin stepped into the stairwell and began to climb the steps.

Charlie and Raven shared speaking glances and both gave short bows to the griffin, it’s stone head turning to fix an unblinking ruby eye on them. There was a crunching grind of stone-on-stone and the griffin’s beak opened. Something fell and only Raven’s seeker-trained and dragon-honed reflexes stopped the item from hitting the stone floor. Another glance and Raven dropped whatever it was into his pocket without looking and followed his husband and his former teacher.

The office had changed. For the better, Raven thought, looking around, gone were the shelves of magical doodads. Bookcases covered every available inch of space, books of all shapes and sizes, filling them. There were a few comfortable seats near the stairwell, but the big desk was still in the same place, up on the dais surrounded by arches.

McGonagall lead Charlie and Raven up the steps and onto the dais.

“Mr Weasley, I’m sure you recall Professor Snape?” She said primly.

“I do, Professor M. Professor Snape, thank you for seeing us. This is my husband Raven Rowan-ash. Rave… Professor Snape.”

“Good morning, sir.” Raven gave a shallow bow to the Headmaster.

“Good morning Mr Weasley, Mr Rowan-ash. Mr Weasley I’d like you to discard any memories you may have about Hogwarts, I would like you to consider this without prejudice.” Snape voice was slightly hoarser than Raven remembered.

“I’m afraid, headmaster, that won’t be possible. Hogwarts is one of only two places where I consider myself safe. Prejudice will always favour her.” Charlie stated.

Snape’s brows twitched, he hadn’t expected the redhead to still feel so strongly or so positively about the school. Maybe this wasn’t such a wasted effort, he would wait and see.

“Very well, Mr Weasley, please inform me if that changes.”

“Certainly, Professor.”

“The message I received, requesting an appointment, mentioned the positions vacant that Hogwarts currently has.”

“That is be correct, sir.” Charlie replied.

“I see. Well… In that case, there are three positions currently available. Professor Binns has been accidentally exorcised, Professor Petalbourne had been… removed, as… unsuitable and Professor Hagrid has had his previous expulsion revoked and has decided to step back and complete the formal education that was denied him in the past.”

“That is… That’s good for Hagrid.” Charlie commented.

“It is. Tell me, Mr Weasley, which positions you are interested in and what qualifications have you, that apply to those positions?”

“Professor, I left Hogwarts with passes in all the NEWTs I sat and O’s in Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology and Ancient Runes. After leaving Hogwarts, I studied CoMC with Perseus Scamander for six years, ending with a referral to the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary. I’ve been working for them since 1990. My interest is solely in Hagrid’s position.”

“Hmm…” Snape studied the redhead before turning to Raven. “And you, Mr Rowan-ash?”

“I… was… I sat for my OWLs and NEWTs at the British Ministry of Magic, both of them in June 1998. I sat eight subjects in my OWLs and received eight passes, with a perfect score in DADA. For my NEWTs, I chose seven subject and passed all of them, again a perfect score in DADA. All O’s, bar two E’s. I’ve been at the sanctuary since then, receiving a Romanian Mastery in both Charms and DADA and two years ago, there was a… situation at the Sanctuary where a large group of poachers entered the compound intending to capture a number of hatchlings. Our director and his assistant were incapacitated within seconds and I stood between the hatchlings and the poachers.”

Snape’s brows rose in surprise, the young man sitting across from him seemed an unlikely DADA specialist.

“Two of the director’s visitors referred me to the ICW Board and provided the memories for both Boards viewing.” Raven added.

Snape exchanged looks with his deputy, he didn’t need to use legilimency to see her hesitation.

“That is interesting, indeed. I’d like Hagrid to assess you, Mr Weasley, and give me an indication of your suitability. Mr Rowan-ash, I’ve had three applicants for the DADA position and there is a person of interest, but I would be remiss if I did not give you the consideration the position deserves. All three applicants have been told they would need to take part in a duel. What would your reaction to this be?”

Raven tilted his head and smiled.

“Of course. Is this to be a private duel or a public one?” He didn’t hesitate.

Snape was slightly alarmed at the lack of hesitation. Could this young man actually be what he claimed to be?

“I would prefer private, Mr Rowan-ash, here at the school. Professor Flitwick, our head of Charms is a an experienced duelling referee and has offered to officiate.” Snape stated.

“That’s handy, Headmaster. When would you like to do this?” Raven replied calmly.

Snape decided to put them on the spot and challenge the two men.

“Do you have anything planned for today?” He asked.

Raven and Charlie looked at each other, Charlie grinned.

“Not really, we had hoped to be able to drop in and have lunch with Bill and Fleur, but that’s it.”

“Then you’ve no objection to adding theses assessments to the interview process?” Snape smirked.

“As long as you feed us, some time today… No, not really.” Charlie’s grin was cheeky.

“We’ll feed you, Mr Weasley.” Snape assured. “Do you have a preference for who goes first?”

Raven and Charlie had a fast silent conversation.

“How about me and Hagrid go first and that way I can sit back and watch Rave have some fun?” Charlie asked.

“That sounds fine. Minerva? Would you ask Filius to prepare an appropriate space? I’ll take Mr Weasley and Mr Rowan-ash down to the Care enclosures.” Snape asked.

“Certainly… if I may join Mr Weasley in spectating?” McGonagall countered.

Snape shook his head, hiding his amusement.

“If you wish. Gentlemen? Shall we?” He gestured to the door.

Charlie stood and held out a hand to Raven and pulled the smaller man to his feet. The two men followed the headmaster from his office and back through the school. The pair reached the ground level, when a tiny dragon burst into sight. It hissed and chirped at the pair in a very scolding manner, but all they did was laugh. The little creature settled itself on Raven’s shoulder and spent the walk looked about avidly and commenting in hisses and squeaks that the men answered, in both English and parseltongue.

Snape watched the two men, noticing, like McGonagall had, that both men looked about with familiarity, but Snape knew that Rowan-ash had not attended Hogwarts. Upon receiving a request for a meeting from the man, he’d spent a few hours tracking down what information he could. Surprisingly, or maybe not... it was Hermione Potter-Granger, McGonagall’s apprentice that provided the most amount of information.

Reaching the Care of Magical Creatures area, Snape waited for Rubeus Hagrid to finish the task he was involved in and join them.

“Professor Snape, sir.” The half giant said as he approached. “What can I do for you, sir?”

“Good morning, Hagrid. Mr Weasley, here, is applying for the position you are withdrawing from.” Snape replied.

“Oh, ‘s 'at so? Well, I'm guessin' you'll be wantin' me to check ‘im out, then?”

“That would be correct.”

“Right then, Weasley… which one are ye?” Hagrid turned to Charlie. “An’ who’s ye friend?”

“I’m Charlie, Hagrid and this is Raven Rowan-ash, my husband.”

“Oh, ya got married then? Ya ma must be pleased.” He turned to Raven. “What’re ye goin’ te do, iffen Charlie gets ta job?”

“I’m applying for the DADA position.” Raven replied in a calm voice.

“Oh… well good luck, lad. Charlie. This-a way.” Hagrid lead them over to a building on the edge of the pens. “Right, then. We’s gonna check the Nifflers and then the Bowtruckles. Get ‘em ready for the exams inna few weeks. Professor Snape, sir, there’s only so much room in ‘ere, you wanna join us? Or ye gonna wait out ‘ere?”

Snape thought it might a good chance to study his other applicant and shook his head.

“We shall wait here, Hagrid.”

“Right ye are, then.” Hagrid and Charlie disappeared into the building and Snape turned his attention to Raven. “Mr Rowan-ash? Will you permit a few students to attend our duel today? There are only a few students staying in the castle over the holidays, most tend to be those that are more serious about their studies and the staff and I are frequently forced to take almost drastic measures, to get them out of their books.”

“I have no objections, Headmaster. I look forward to it. The staff at the sanctuary rarely needed assistance and it’s been a while since I was able to pass my knowledge along.”

Snape saw that Rowan-ash seemed to be looking forward to the possibility. Then he saw something that made his brows reach for his hairline.

There was a scuffling noise behind Raven and something pulled on his cloak, turning he was face-to-beak with a hippogriff. Buckbeak.

“Hey there.” Raven said and bowed to the stallion.

The hippogriff bowed back and again reached out and pulled Raven’s cloak.

“Easy there, boy. It’s a new cloak, don’t rip it.” Raven’s voice was soft and affectionate.

“Perhaps it might be wise to step away, Mr Rowan-ash.” Snape’s voice was cautious. This man didn’t work for him, yet and may not ever, and he didn’t want an injury caused that was avoidable.

“Oh, no, Buckbeak’s fine. Aren’t you, old man?” Raven was scratching the feathers around the animal’s eyes.

“You know him?” Snape’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Oh, yes, I met him years ago. Hmm… the last time I saw him was… oh, seven years ago, he was with a friend of my… godfather’s.” Buckbeak clacked his beak and made a sound that was a cross between a caw and a deep trill. “I haven’t forgotten you, Beaky, steady on.” The stallion was nudging and pulling, trying to get Raven to his side. “Easy, mate, easy. I can’t go flying with you, not right now. Easy.” Raven dropped his voice to low croon, trying to calm the almost frantic animal.

“Oh, for heavens sake, Rowan-ash, just do what the creature wants. He’s obviously not going to be happy until you do.” Snape snapped.

Raven glanced at Snape.

“You sure? I don’t mind waiting.”

“Take him, let him get it out of his system. Please.” Snape stated.

Raven grinned at him, pure pleasure all over his face. Snape just gaped at the joy that was directed at him and could only watch as the man flipped himself up onto the back of the hippogriff, settling just behind the wings. Buckbeak looked over his shoulder and Raven laughed.

“Let’s go, Beaky.” The joy in the man’s voice was enough to force a smile to Snape’s face.

Buckbeak reached out and nudged Snape’s shoulder and then turned and took a few racing steps and spread his wings. A few strong beats and they were airborne, just in time for Hagrid and Charlie to emerge from the shed.

“Beaky!” Hagrid cried.

Raven glanced back over his shoulder and saw Snape hold up a hand to stop whatever Hagrid was about to do. But his attention was soon back on the hippogriff, he leaned back and lifted his face to the sky. This was flying, oh, how he’d missed this. Circling around the buildings of the castle, Buckbeak looped the quidditch pitch and scared the stuffing out of a pair of students that were lying on the grass in the middle of the pitch, obviously taking a break from their books.

“Sorry!” Raven called as they went passed.

“What the hell…?” He heard one say to the other, but was passed too quickly to hear the response.

It was only a few moments later that Raven realised that they were heading back to where Charlie, Snape and Hagrid were waiting. Gliding down, Raven saw the three men talking.

 

On the ground, Snape watched the hippogriff and it’s rider take to the air, wondering which of the two were better suited to the CoMC position. Both men had stated that Charlie was the one applying for it, but Raven was the one that the most difficult animal to ever grace Hogwarts, favoured. He would have to think about this a little more.

The hippogriff touched the ground and trotted up to Hagrid, seemingly oblivious of it’s rider, at least until the rider dismounted. Then the animal turned it’s head and chittered at the man.

“Thanks, Beaky, I missed you, too.” He said, scruffling the stallion’s feathered crest.

“Ye know ‘im?” Hagrid asked, his voice showed his surprise.

“Oh, yes, he lived with a friend of my godfather’s, for a time.” Raven smiled.

“But you rode ‘im.” It wasn’t quite a question, but the question was there, all the same.

“Yeah, not the first time and knowing him, it’s probably not going to be the last. He loves a good fly, trying to stay with him, when you’re on a broom? That’s a challenge and a half.” He turned to Snape. “Really good seeker practice.”

Snape blinked, he’d never considered that.

“Well now that you’re back on the ground, shall we continue to the castle?” Snape’s lips twisted just fractionally, the almost smile lighting his eyes. “It’s after half eleven, we can either lunch first or if you prefer we can move straight to the duel?”

“Oh, please, the duel?” Raven smiled. “After a good flight, a duel straight away would be wonderful.” Joy looked good on the young man, Snape noted.

“Only you would think riding a hippogriff and then a duel, to be fun, Rave.” Charlie shook his head.

“That’s why I’m the DADA master and you’re not, Char.” Was the prompt reply. “So… what’d… Hagrid(?) have to say?”

“Hagrid is quite pleased with Mr Weasley’s knowledge and abilities, Mr Rowan-ash, but I understand that the two of you come as a package, so I’m restraining my self from making a decision, just yet.” Snape was the one to answer.

“Fair enough.” Charlie reached out and pulled Raven close, dropping an arm around his shoulders as they began the climb back to the castle.


	13. Duels and Vows

In Hogwarts castle, the long gallery had been transformed, the area between the Central Tower and the gallery tower had been laid out with a duelling platform and a set of grandstand-like seats under the windows that looked out over the middle courtyard. There were a handful of students spread out over the seats, they were grouped randomly, sitting here and there. A pair of, what appeared to be, 1st Years, sat huddled beside Professor Sprout, both looking at the platform with interest, behind them sat the familiar, solid figure of Neville Longbottom.

Snape and Raven joined Professor Flitwick as the part-goblin stood at the base of a set of stairs that lead up onto the platform.

“Filius, this is Mr Rowan-ash, he will be joining me on the platform today.” Snape said.

Flitwick looked at the young man, who, baring a scar visible on his face, exuded gentleness. Surely Snape wasn’t seriously considering **_this_** young man as the DADA professor?

“Good day, sir.” The young man bowed.

“Good day Mr Rowan-ash.” Flitwick nodded. “Gentlemen this is an exhibition duel, it is to showcase your skills and capabilities, you are not here to injure your opponent, merely to incapacitate them. Either of you may end the duel at any time, simply by saying ‘yield’. ICW exhibition rules are as follows.” He turned and touched his wand to his throat to increase the volume of his speech. “ICW exhibition rules are as follows. One. No Dark Curses, including the Unforgivables. Two. Display only, we are here to showcase skill, not to injure, each participant must use at least two of each of the different spell types. Curses, charms, hexes and Jinxes. Three. In the case of injury, the referee, today that is myself, may call a halt to the duel. Four. Shields may not last longer than 5 seconds. Five. Once an opponent yields or drops their wand, the duel is to be considered complete. Six. Once the referee, again that is I, declare the duel ended, no retaliation is permitted, to retaliate after the completion of a duel is to suffer significant fines and possible magic suppression. Seven. To ensure the safety of any spectators, shields are erected around the platform that will absorb any magics that impact on them. They will not deflect magic back at your opponent. Are there any questions?”

“No, sir.” Snape said.

“No, sir.” Raven echoed.

No one else spoke.

“Very well gentlemen, you may ascend to the platform.” Flitwick turned away and climbed the ladder of an elevated seat, similar to that used by a tennis umpire or a swimming pool lifeguard. Once seated he faced the platform, gesturing to the two duellers. “Gentlemen, please stand with one foot on the star, of which there is one to my left and one to my right, at either end of the platform. Until both parties are in position, no magic can pass through the centre barrier.” He waited patiently for the two men to do as he requested.

Raven bowed to Flitwick and again to Snape and crossed the length of the narrow platform, to the far end. He turned and took one step back from the star, shut his eyes for a count of three and took that one step forward that would place his foot securely over the star. He could see Snape at the other end doing much the same.

“Gentlemen, sometime in the ten seconds after I stop speaking, the centre barrier will fall, this will be visible to yourselves and to the spectators. At that point you may begin. Are you ready?”

Both men nodded. Raven flicked through his mind and laid out a rough outline of things to throw at Snape.

There was a flicker of light and Raven saw the barrier fall.

“[Colloshoo](stickfast%20hex).” Raven said. Snape side stepped and the hex hit the empty platform.

“[Expelliarmus](Disarming%20charm).” Snape responded

“[Pars](splitting%20charm).” Snape’s charm was harmlessly redirected.

“[Obscuro](makes%20a%20blindfold%20over%20eyes%20of%20victim%20).” Raven threw a blindfolding charm at the headmaster.

“[Diminuendo](shrinking%20charm).” Snape tossed next. Raven jumped and the charm hit the shields.

“[Inflatus](inflating%20charm).” Raven remembered aunt Marge and grinned.

“[Steleus](sneezing%20hex).” Snape flicked.

“[Orbis](sucks%20target%20into%20the%20ground).” Raven smiled as Snape’s foot sank into the platform, but the headmaster staggered upright.

And the duel went on… and on… and on…

Two minutes in and Charlie was still leaning back comfortably relaxed.

Three minutes in and McGonagall’s eyebrows had risen.

Four minutes in and Professor Sprout’s jaw began to lower.

Five minutes and sweat could be seen on Snape’s face.

Six minutes in and the students were beginning to show worried faces.

Seven minutes in and Snape stumbled.

“[Immobulus](freezing%20charm). [Molliare](cushioning%20charm).” Raven called in quick succession.

Snape briefly went rigid before settling to the platform gently.

“Cease fire.” Flitwick called.

Raven made it clear he was sheathing his wand, before he left his end of the platform. He knelt beside Snape.

“Are you alright, Professor?” He asked. “That toe-biter jinx was a bit overpowered, I’m sorry.

Snape looked up at him.

“Mr Rowan-ash, in a duel of this type, it has been more than a decade since I was bested. That was by a Duelling Master from America, who specialised in exhibition bouts.”

“Still… I didn’t intend to put that much power behind it. My apologies.” He gesture to the watching students. “May I?”

“You may.” Snape was curious to see what Raven would say.

“Good afternoon. My name is Raven Rowan-ash. I’d like to give you a piece of advice when it come to duelling… Be aware of the type of duel and use spells appropriate to that type of duel.”

Snape stood and joined him.

“Choosing the wrong type of spell for the wrong type of duel can be fatal. Either for you or for your opponent.” Snape added.

“But also remember that the most lethal charm ever seen is a basic household summoning charm.”

An older student raised a hand.

“A summoning charm? Lethal? How do you figure that… sir?” The boy said.

“Could you survive if I summoned your heart?” Raven replied.

“Or your brain, Mr Wills?” Snape added.

“Don’t forget that minor variations to non-lethal charms and curses can have lethal results.” Raven continued.

“In what way, sir?” A younger girl, probably a 3rd or 4th Year, asked.

“Who can tell me what the Petrificus Totalus is?”

A spate of hands rose and Raven chose a 1st or 2nd year boy.

“It’s a full-body paralysis curse.” The boy recited.

“It is. And while that is dangerous enough by itself, imagine if I altered it? Instead of it being full-body, what if I only paralysed your heart? Could you survive that, do you think?”

The students huddled together and whispered among themselves.

“Sir?” One student asked.

“Yes?”

“You’re a DADA **_Master_** , aren’t you?” The girl asked.

“I am.” Raven confirmed.

“Before Petalbourne… left, we were studying the Unforgivables. But no one seems to know how they came about or who created them. Do you know, sir?”

“I do, actually, and I have the documentation to support this. All three were created in an attempt to save a life. Salazar Slytherin was injured in a horse-riding accident, Rowena Ravenclaw created the _imperius_ curse, to stop him from injuring himself further, in trying to get out from under his collapsed horse. Once the horse was removed, Slytherin went into shock and his heart stopped, this forced Helga Hufflepuff to create the _cruiatus_ in an attempt to restart his heart. It was only partially successful. His heart started but his other injuries were such that he begged Godric Gryffindor to end his pain, hence the _Killing curse_ was created.”

All the students and not a few of the professors gaped at Raven, their shock written all over their faces.

“You… you said you have… documentation to support this?” Snape asked, finally getting his voice working, again.

“I do. I have Godric’s personal journals that were authenticated in 1921, by Hogwarts’ Headmaster, Professor Phineas Black and the then Minister for Magic, Archer Evermonde.”

“Wha…?” Snape gasped.

“Really?” McGonagall asked.

“Yes. I inherited it from my… family.”

“Wow.” A few student’s gasped.

“You can find all sorts of things in your family vaults. Particularly if you’ve a hoarder as an ancestor.” Raven grinned and was answered by a few laughs.

Snape smiled slightly and Raven considered that a win.

“Indeed you can, Professor Rowan-ash. Professor Mcgonagall? Would ask the kitchen to have meals for Professor Rowan-ash, Professor Weasley, myself and any other professors that wish to join us, sent to my office. I believe we have some paperwork to complete, gentlemen.” Snape bowed slightly.

He gestured and lead the two men from the gallery. Raven and Charlie exchanged grins and hurried after him.

 

Back in the Headmaster’s office, Snape pulled the teaching contracts out and laid them on the desk.

“Professor? There is one thing you should know before we sign those.” Raven warned.

“And that is?” Snape replied.

Raven pulled a piece of parchment from a pocket and handed it to Snape.

“Please read that, sir.” He requested.

Snape took the parchment and quickly read the charm written on it.

“Why am I being given this?” He asked, as McGonagall joined them. “May I?” He gestured to McGonagall.

“You may.” Raven nodded as he spoke, throwing up an overpowered privacy shield, he’d seen the looks of interest from the portraits hanging on the various walls. He didn’t need Dumbledore knowing who he was and what he’d done to get where he was. The frown on the late headmaster’s face was worth it.

Snape handed the parchment to McGonagall, who read the charm and frowned at it and at Raven.

“I don’t understand.” She commented. “Why a privacy shield? And this is…?”

“That is a dedicated Identity Vow. I would like both of you to take this vow, before we continue.”

 ** _“What?!_** Why?” McGonagall squawked.

Snape looked at him, closely.

“Raven Rowan-ash is not the name you were given at birth.” He guessed.

“No, it is not.” Raven agreed.

“Am I correct in assuming that you have been adopted into the Rowan-ash family using a Blood Adoption potion?”

“Almost. The potion used was not the usual _[sanguinem capere](blood%20adopt)_ , because there were no Rowan-ash family members alive. I inherited the Head of Family title and adopted myself into the family using [_confugeret_   _ad sanguine_](convert%20to%20the%20bloodline).”

“How is possible?” McGonagall asked.

“Take the vow and I will happily tell you, professor.” Raven urged.

“Give me a reason. Why should we?” Snape asked.

Raven looked at him and hummed for a few moments.

“Would you prefer the  _obsessa mens_  or the  _mentem quatiunt_  or the  _cogitations clausa_ , sir?” Raven smirked, remembering when he'd said it before.

Snape’s eyes widened dramatically. He turned to McGonagall.

“Take the vow. You _**need**_ to take the vow.” He said urgently.

“Severus?” She asked.

“You **_will_** regret not taking it. I **_swear_** you will.” Snape grasped her wrist, urging her to hear what he **_wasn’t_** saying.

McGonagall studied him and slowly she nodded.

Snape recited the vow and watched as Raven added his magic and the vow was accepted by Lady Magic. McGonagall sighed, but she, too, recited the vow and sat back once it was accepted.

“Alright, Mr Rowan-ash, please tell us why you insisted we take this vow.”

“Professor Snape?” Raven asked. “Would you like to do the honours?”

“It appears that Mr Rowan-ash wasn’t always Raven Rowan-ash, that he was, in fact… a young man that walked these very halls.” Snape wasn’t above tormenting McGonagall. “Back then, when we called for his attention, we used a different name.”

“And that was…?” McGonagall asked reproachfully.

“His name then was… Harry Potter.” Snape stated, bluntly.

McGonagall was incapable of speaking, her mouth opened and closed and nothing emerged.

“So… Professor Snape? Still want me to sign those?” Raven nodded to the contracts.

“If you sign them as Raven Rowan-ash, will they be valid?” Snape asked. “Or should I have them amended for Harry Potter?”

“My name is Raven Raphael Rowan-ash, sir. Within minutes of the Bloodline Conversion potion taking effect, Gringotts declared Harry Potter dead and Lady Magic permitted his Will to become valid.”

“So, you truly **_are_** Raven Rowan-ash?” McGonagall asked.

“Yes. The way Gringotts and I understand it, the adoption process killed Harry Potter and made me Raven Rowan-ash. That was accepted by Lady Magic and **_that_** allowed Harry Potter’s Will to be read and dispersed.”

Snape leaned back in his seat and frowned.

“Why would you do that, give up everything you were?”

“Professor, if I hadn’t, I would never have been free. Free to live. Free to love. Free to study. Free to teach. I would have been hounded, constantly, pressured into doing what the public wanted, what the Ministry wanted and to a degree, what my friends wanted. And… I’m sorry to say, but some of those friends, planned on removing my ability to disagree with them. Some planned on drugging me with potions to get what they wanted. I’m sure you can understand that I was not pleased to learn this.”

McGonagall’s swift intake of breath let Raven know, she knew what he was talking about.

“Yes, not my preferred choice, so Hermione and I took action of our own. It took us four hours to explain, then a few days at Gringotts, a wagonload of goblin-made goods from the Black and Potter vaults to get their assistance, a healer, a cure-breaker and half a library’s worth of parchment to work it out. I won’t go into the itty-gritty details, right now, but the end result was clear. Harry Potter would die within minutes, or as close to it as we could get it, of Voldemort dying. And Raven Rowan-ash was born.”

“My goodness.” McGonagall whispered. Snape hadn’t yet commented, so Raven continued.

“It took me a few weeks before I could control the Rowan-ash Family Magics well enough to sit exams. Then there was the hassle of getting the Ministry to accept Raven Rowan-ash, as there were no records for that name, at all. If it weren’t for having Ragnok backing me, it would never have happened. But eventually the Ministry accepted that Gringotts knew what they were talking about and they retroactively created the appropriate records. And, yes, Professor Snape, everything I’ve told you today is true. I did sit both my OWLs and NEWTs all within two weeks.”

“And you passed them all.” Snape said, not as a question, but as a comment.

“I did. Even potions. E’s in both OWLs and NEWTs.” Raven smirked. “I **_was_** listening, sir.”

“Perfect scores in DADA?”

“Yep.” Raven popped the ‘P’.

“And you have a Mastery in DADA?”

“That and an International Mastery.”

“And Charms?”

“Same, again.”

“Who knows who you were?” Snape wondered

“In order… Hermione, Charlie, Fred, George, Remus, Luna and now, the two of you.”

“Will you be telling anyone else?”

“We had thought that, if we got the positions, as we would be living in the castle, that it would be a wise move to tell Bill and Fleur.”

“Why them?” McGonagall asked.

“Werewolf sense of smell. Sooner of later Bill’s going to work it out. I’d rather get his vow, **_before_** he accidentally blurted it out.”

“Ah… Yes, that might be a wise idea.” She admitted.

At that point, there was a noise from the stairwell and a few of the other professors emerged into the lower office seating area, Flitwick leading them. First was Pomona Sprout, then Poppy Pomfrey, followed by Hermione, Neville and Horace Slughorn. At the first sound, Raven dropped the privacy shield, quickly, before it was noticed.

“Headmaster… thank you for inviting us to join you for lunch.” The diminutive Charms Professor said.

Snape looked at them and turned back to Raven and Charlie.

“Let’s eat and then we have the rest of the afternoon to renew our acquaintance, Raven.” He said, deliberately casual.

“Sure, Severus. Flying with Beaky and then a duel? I’m starving.” Raven whined.

“Brat.” Snape said, his voice affectionately scolding.

A few Professors blinked in surprise at the casual comment.

“Ah… Yep.” Raven grinned and his stomach made itself known.

“Oh, let’s eat before someone’s stomach deafens us.” Snape muttered.

A squeaking, hissing sound came from Charlie’s robe and both Charlie and Raven hissed in reply, before Raven remembered that other than he and Charlie, only Hermione spoke parseltongue and he wasn’t sure anyone knew that.

“Sorry, Opal was just agreeing with Severus, she’s hungry, too.”

“You have a snake?” Professor Slughorn asked, slightly alarmed.

“No, Opal’s not a snake.” He turned to Charlie and began to whisper. “Come out, dearest. Come meet the other professors.”

There was a rustle of fabric and a tiny head emerged, followed by an equally tiny body. The little dragon crawled out of Charlie’s robe pocket and clawed her way up to his shoulder. Once there she hissed at Raven and he held out a hand for her to slide onto and transferred her to his own shoulder.

“I apologise for ignoring anyone, but Opal is due to clutch any time, now and as such, neither of us are letting her out of our sight.” Raven informed the professors.

“What is she?” Neville asked. “I’ve never seen a dragon like her before.”

“Opal’s a Cherry Blossom dragon and Raven’s registered familiar.” Charlie replied. “So, you can understand why we’re a little indulgent.”

“Indulgent…? You’re a pair of bloody worrywarts.” Hermione retorted.

“Uh uh. Am not.” Raven pouted.

Charlie smiled as he smacked Raven upside the head and pulled the younger man down onto a sofa.

“Ignore him. So… Professors? Most of you know me. I’m Charlie Weasley. Yes, Professor Slughorn, I’m the other Weasley brother and this is my husband, Raven.”

“And they’re about to join Hogwarts faculty. Charles will be taking Hagrid’s position and Raven will be stepping in, as our DADA professor.” Snape added.

“Really?” Madame Pomfrey asked, sitting forward. “The duel was spectacular, Raven. I’ve never seen Severus pushed as hard **_or_** as long.”

“That’s good to hear. It was fun to have someone decent as a challenge, for a change.” Raven grinned, digging an elbow into Charlie’s side.

“Be nice. I’m a CoMC specialist not a DADA one.” His husband retorted.

“I know, but you’d think Remmy would be a challenge, but he’s not. Oh… talking of Remus? Severus? He said, if we got the DADA and CoMC positions, he’d take the History post.”

Snape smiled, small but honestly.

“Good. I like having decent teachers and I now believe have that. My only alteration, would be to bring in an assistant for Filch. If anyone has any ideas, I would appreciate it. I did try and poach Goyle, but he won’t leave Unsung.”

“There’s no chance of that, Severus, he’s very happy where he is. And he’s doing something that has meaning and value.” Slughorn replied.

“Good for him.” Madame Pomfrey smiled, reaching for a sandwich.

“You mentioned after the duel, that you have some of Gryffindor’s personal journals, Raven?” McGonagall asked, doing the same.

“I do. Four of them, in fact. All authenticated and a fifth that is a little more dubious.” Raven replied, pulling his apart to give Opal a piece of meat. “Would you like copies for the Library?” Raven offered.

 ** _“Yes!”_** Came from all the professors. “Please.” Snape added.

Raven laughed, gently.

“Then I shall see that at least one of each is provided.” He responded.

“Thank you, Raven.” Snape gifted the young man with a small smile, making a few eyebrows rise.

“So… Severus? Obviously, you knew Raven before today. How is that?” Flitwick asked.

“Ah… I’ve had the dubious pleasure of instructing Raven, outside of the Hogwarts school year. I believe our first session was back in 1995, was it not?” He asked Raven.

“Yeah, that sounds about right. We did potions, occlumency, legilimency and DADA. Not all at once, of course, but over time. A lot of what I did was self-learning with occasional lectures and intensive practical sessions.”

Snape snorted.

“Intensive practical sessions? That’s what you’re calling it? The bastard tried to kill you, multiple times.” He snarled.

“Maybe, but he was my… **_creator_**.” He sneered.

“Not talking about **_him_** , I meant your erstwhile… **_guardian_**. The old man should have be admitted to St Mungo’s.” The word ‘guardian’ was spat out like a curse.

“He should have.” Raven agreed. “But he wasn’t and he **_was_** my guardian. I can only be grateful, that he at least let me have instructors. You, Remus and Minerva, amongst others. Without those lessons? There’s no doubt I’d be dead, either at his hands or at the hands of his student. That **_I’m_** the one standing and they both died, one at the wand of a marked Death-Eater and the other at his enemy’s wand? I’m fine with that.”

“And so you should be. You survived what they did you. I have never felt worse than I did, when we parted in ’97, knowing what your guardian intended for you, but my objections fell on deaf ears. I... I mourned you.” Snape whispered the last sentence.

“I’m sorry, but I needed to prove… to myself, that I was more than what he’d tried to make me into. I was not his whipping boy.” Raven stated bluntly.

“No you are not.” McGonagall agreed.

“Seeing you today? Raven, I… I am proud to have you on my staff. You’ve achieved far more than I ever wished for you. I must admit that I never expected you to gain a Mastery, let alone two, forget about two **_International_** Masteries. You never even **_hinted_** at that level of skill.”

“No, of course not. I wasn’t really going to show that I could have handed him his ass on a silver platter, I’d have been dead at my next meal, if he’d known.”

“How true.” Snape smirked. “Just think? What would his reaction be to what you’ve done?”

Raven burst into almost hysterical laughter. He leant against Charlie, as tears ran down his face. It took him minutes to regain his composure.

“Oh, god. Oh, god. He’d be rolling in his grave, just the thought that I’d survived, would never have occurred to him. After all he set me up to die and his plans never go wrong.”

“Well they did this time.” Snape stated.

“For which I am grateful, every single day.”

There were a few frowns or raised brows at the conversation. It implied that Raven’s upbringing was violent and abusive. Not a pleasant thought.

“That’s enough about him… about either of them. They’re not important anymore, so forget them. Please?” Raven played up the wide-eyed innocent puppy look.

Snape and Charlie both snorted, while Hermione, McGonagall and Neville laughed.

“Alright, alright. Charles and Raven still have paperwork and school oaths to take.” Snape mock-growled, causing a few more laughs. “We’ve quite a number of forms to fill out, before we’re finished. What is everyone planning for the weekend? Horace?”

“Oh, just a few sessions with Cassius, he’s coming along a lot faster than I’d anticipated and we’re hoping that he may be ready for his 1st Year assessment, come Tuesday. If not we’ll reschedule it for the beginning of summer.” Slughorn beamed.

“Very nice, Horace. Pass along my regards and assure him of my confidence in his abilities.” Snape requested and looked to Pomona Sprout.

“Ah… nothing much, I’m afraid. Neville’s passed his 2nd Years’ assessment and we’ve agreed to take a break on studying new materials until the end of the school year. For now, we’re looking to reinforce Neville’s people skills with more teaching assistance and some tutoring.”

“Well done, Neville and you, too, Pomona. Let me know if I or the faculty can be of assistance.”

“We shall, Severus. Thank you.”

“Filius?”

“Oh, nothing dramatic here, thank goodness. I’ve had some requests from the 7th Years for some one-on-one and one-on-two tutorials. For when term is back, mostly weekends. When I know exactly who’s interested, I’ll bring along my notes and some suggestions.”

“That sounds fine. Keep me posted, if you please.” Snape nodded. “Poppy?”

“Well it’s very quiet in the Hospital Wing at present. Horace and Cassius have seen to it that my cupboards are fully stocked. I would however like a meeting with you during the week, I’m not as spry as I once was and I think I would like to have some assistance. Perhaps Fleur Weasley might be interested, if not…?”

“Hmm… Something to think about. I’ll speak with Mrs Weasley and get back to you. Minerva?”

“Well, like Neville, Hermione has completed her 2nd Year assessment, but we’ve decided that we’ll take the rest of the school year to review and decide whether to push for just teaching credentials or whether to stay on the Mastery path.”

“Or, if you want to really challenger her, you could always suggest both?” Snape tilted his head in thought and quirked and eyebrow.

“Oh, no. You are not doing that to me, Headmaster.” Hermione retorted. “Not until I’ve completed my 4th Year assessment. No way.” She shook her head in emphasis.

Snape smiled, true it was a small smile, but it was a smile, just the same.

“Very well, I’ll let that go for the moment. So… review and appraisal. Again… If I or the staff can assist…?” Snape trailed off.

“Thank you, Headmaster.”

“I think, Miss Potter-Granger, that you may call me, Severus. Both you and Mr Longbottom… Outside of students’ hearing of course.”

Hermione’s smile was nearly blinding.

“Thank you… Severus.” She whispered. She knew just what it took for Snape to reach out.

“Not at all… Hermione. May I offer my congratulations on your forthcoming nuptials? I understand that Mr Weasley, Fredicus that is, will be continuing to run the store he co-owns with his twin?”

“Yes, Severus. He did contemplate move over to working with Ronald, but Draco and Ronald have asked Andromeda to join them, she’ll be splitting her time, alternating daily.”

“I see… and he’s not displeased with this arrangement?”

“Oh, no. It was only to give them a hand, but with Andromeda there? It’s not necessary.”

“Ah… And will you be living above the store or are you looking for a home of your own?” Snape asked.

“A little of both, but not really either. We aren’t planning on living above the store, but neither are we looking to leave George. What we were considering is Fred and George living at Clayman’s Keep during the week and me staying here in the castle and joining them each weekend.”

“Hmm… Might I offer an alternative?” Snape smiled slightly.

“An… an alternative, sir?”

“Yes, Hermione. The Training Tower, off the middle courtyard has two very nice sets of rooms. I was thinking of one in particular for you, however… if you come with not just a husband but a brother-in-law in tow, as well… I would be forced to alter that suggestion. The Portcullis Keep, near the greenhouses, has a large suite, with multiple bedrooms. And as the Keep is **_technically..._** outside the castle, I’m prepared to extend the offer to all three of you… **_On_** the condition that the twins do no pranks within the school grounds, during school terms.” Snape explained to the speechless woman.

“Neville? I know that you’ve been living with your grandmother, but with the ongoing recovery of your parents, I can understand that accommodating them and their carers, considerably limits the amount of space in a home. So, I offer you your choice of suites within Hogwarts. And once you finally get around to marrying her, Miss Abbott may join you.” Snape’s offer had Neville doing a fine impression of a 1st Year seeing the castle for the first time.

“I’ll let each of you go to your afternoon’s plans. Raven, Charlie and I still have a mess of paperwork to complete.”

As Snape spoke the professors rose to their feet and after speaking quietly with the headmaster, filed out, one after another. Until only Neville and Hermione were left.

“Headmaster? I have a question that could be quite important.” Neville said. “May I cast a privacy shield? Please?” There was a mildly concerned air about the Herbology apprentice.

Snape studied the young man and after a few moments, he nodded.

“Thank you.” Neville flicked his wand out and a shimmering shield surrounded them. “Headmaster? How the blood hell did Harry Potter become Raven Rowan-ash?” Neville’s confused face, caused Snape and Raven to smother their laughter.

 

Colloshoo = stickfast hex

Expelliarmus = Disarming charm

Pars = splitting charm

Obscuro = makes a blindfold over eyes of victim

Diminuendo = shrinking charm

Inflatus = inflating charm

Steleus = sneezing hex

Orbis = sucks target into the ground

Immobulus = freezing charm

Molliare = cushioning charm


	14. More Explanations

“Oh, dear.” Snape turned to Raven and continued in a deadpan voice. “You’ve been found out. Whatever are you going to do?”

Raven continued to laugh.

Eventually he got himself under control and looked at the disgruntled expression on Neville’s face.

“What gave me away?”

“I’m not real sure. Not any **_one_** thing. But in the duel? Some of your movements and expressions, piqued my interest. Then there was the lecture, I remember you talking about how dangerous a summoning charm could be, if someone got it wrong, back in 5 th Year. S-Severus mentioned someone trying to kill you and not just once, but a number times. Plus there was the training sessions.”

“Hmm…”

“Then there was the fact that you’d hidden your capabilities. The three things that stood out for me? Firstly. You were applying for the DADA position. Second. You seemed very much at home in the Headmaster’s office. Third. Only Harry bloody **_Potter_** would have a **_dragon_** for a familiar. But the deciding factor…? I shared a dorm with you for **_six years_** , I sat at the same dining table for those six years…I know how you move and what you like to eat. And I’ll put money on your favourite dessert **_still_** being a treacle tart.” Neville ended.

Snape and Raven exchanged looks.

“He’s right. Thank heavens no one else is as observant.” Snape sighed.

“Amen to that.” Raven added.

“I’m waiting… I still want to know how you went from Harry to Raven.” Neville reminded.

“Okay, okay, already. You want an explanation. Severus wants me to sign papers and take the teacher’s oath. What am I doing first?” Raven looked from one to the other.

The headmaster and the herbology apprentice had a silent staring contest.

“Explanation, first.” Snape muttered. “I want to hear that, too.”

“Right. Let’s sit back down and I'l explain.” He lead them back to the seating area, very conscious of the portraits which were unimpressed with the privacy shield. Raven paused, "Nev? Can you drop your shiled for a moment, please?" Once the shield fell he lifted his head and spoke to the space above them. “Can we a pot of tea, please?” He dropped his gaze, re-instated the shield and continued. “It’s really convoluted, tea might ease the way. After we raided the Ministry and got the locket, Hermione apparated us to Dartmoor, where the Quidditch World Cup had been held, funnily enough. Ron was splinched and it seemed that we were going to be there for a while. Hermione figured out why Dumbledore left me the sword, but while we were talking Ron threw a tantrum and…”

For the next two hours, Raven and Hermione told Charlie, Neville and Snape exactly what they’d done and how they’d achieved it. They went on to explain who knew and why they’d trusted those people.

Snape, Neville and Charlie looked at each other, knowing the details made the difference between understanding and just **_thinking_** you understood.

Raven handed Neville the parchment with the Identity vow.

“I still want you to make that vow, Nev. It protects me. It changes the way you think about me. Any interactions we had prior to May 2nd 1998, you will see as being connected to Harry Potter. After that date, I became Raven Rowan-ash. Severus and Minerva may have to blur the lines a little, but for the most part, they’ll see Harry and Raven as two separate people.”

“Hmm…” Neville hummed. “That makes sense, I ‘spose.” He pulled out his wand and carefully recited Raven’s vow and watched as the other wizard added his own magic to bind the vow and both men were bathed in the gold light, that indicated that Lady Magic accepted Neville’s vow.

“Alright.” Neville said. “Now what?”

“Sign the damned papers, brat. You too, Mr Weasley.” Snape waved his wand and the contracts floated across the room. “What about Lupin?”

“Oh, hell I forgot. We were ‘sposed to floo him straight away and let him know.” Charlie muttered.

“You keep going there and I’ll floo him. Where is he?” Snape asked.

“He’s with Fred and George, at the shop, today.” Charlie replied absently, as he filled in details and watched Raven do the same.

Ten minutes later Remus emerged from the floo-fireplace. He blinked in surprise at the sight that greeted him.

“Snape.”

“Lupin. Thank you for joining us.” He waved a hand towards the seating area, where Raven, Charlie, Neville and Hermione sat. “Have you eaten?”

Remus blinked again, not sure quite how to react.

“Uh… no…” He replied hesitantly.

“If you’ll get started on the contracts, I’ll get the kitchens to send a snack up.” Snape put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a little push towards the others. “Mipsy?”

A house-elf popped into the room right in front of him.

“Headmaster is calling Mipsy. What can Mipsy be doing for Headmaster?”

“We have three new professors joining the staff of Hogwarts, Mipsy. Professor Lupin is coming back and will be taking over from Binns. Professor Weasley will assist Hagrid until the end of the school year, when he will take over CoMC and Professor Rowan-ash will be taking over DADA. But right now, we would appreciate a light snack and some tea.”

“Will Headmaster be wanting Hoggy’s elvies to get rooms ready for them?”

“I’m not certain, yet. I should know in about an hour. I doubt that any of them will stay tonight, so your elves should have some notice and I will endeavour to give you as much as I possibly can.”

“Thank you, headmaster. Mipsy will be bringing tea and biscuits for Headmaster and his staffies.” The elf responded and popped out.

Snape was smiling as he sat opposite Remus.

“Mipsy raised good point, gentlemen. How soon can the three of you start? Right now, Hermione is as been forced from her own subject and into Binns’ and I’ve been taking the DADA classes. But it can’t stay like this. Hermione has her apprenticeship to think of and I’m swamped trying to manage a class and the headmaster’s workload.”

“I can start when classes resume, on Wednesday.” Remus said, as he filled out his contract.

“Thank you…” Snape took a deep breath, it was time to let go of the past. “Thank you… Remus.”

Remus responded with a startled smile and nodded as he continued to write.

“As for accommodation? I am assuming that Charles and Raven will stay in the DADA tower. Remus? Mipsy informs me that when he was actually alive, Binns had a suite in Bridge Tower, however I can understand not wanting to live in **_them_**. As I’m sure you are aware, when we began to accept werewolf students, we decided that they needed a space they felt secure in. Hence, we had a new tower built, Domum Tower is a low-set tower situated between the Training Grounds tower and the DADA tower. There is a suite of rooms available in Domum tower or… there are two very nice suites in the Training Ground tower. But... like with Neville, I offer you, your choice of suites. If it’s vacant, you can have it.”

“Thank you… Severus. As long as there’s room for Teddy and Tanny, I’m not that fussed. Maybe somewhere a little quieter? Somewhere that can they can run about?” Remus asked.

“In that case, the Training Grounds tower would be best. We can wall in an area between Training tower and Portcullis Keep, making a courtyard. It would be considerably smaller than the middle courtyard, but much the same size, and a similar shape, to the Quad.” Snape suggested. “However… you would have to share it with Hermione and the twins.”

Remus glanced at Snape and tossed a grin in his direction.

“ ** _But..._** no pranks on Hogwarts’ grounds during school terms.” Snape added sternly.

Remus thought about that carefully for a few minutes.

“Can we extend that to include my children? Teddy’s just five and Tanny’s only four, they aren’t ready for pranks, yet.” Remus requested.

“If they even think of pranking Teddy or Tanny, I will skin them…” Hermione growled.

“… and then give them to me.” Raven smiled sweetly, which was even scarier than an angry Hermione.

“Certainly, I’ll hand them over, myself.” Snape said. “I’ll get the elves onto that courtyard, Remus, but it could take a few days.”

“Not a problem, Severus. Andromeda and Narcissa have them, full moon was only Wednesday. I’m sure if I asked they’d happily keep the children for a week or so.”

“That would certainly help. Raven, Charles? What about you two?”

“We’d need to portkey back to Romania and speak to Sergei, but I doubt there’d be an issue with us starting on Wednesday, as well.” Charlie said.

The little dragon began to hiss and growl.

“Ah… we have an issue, Severus. Opal’s about to clutch, that means she’ll need a rock, one that she can gouge a hole into, one that we can keep warm in our rooms.”

“I think Hogwarts can provide a rock. How large a rock are we talking, Raven?”

“About twice the size of a quaffle? At least?”

“How soon do you need it?” Snape, at least, had manners and directed his question to Opal, who hissed a reply.

“Oh, my. She says, ‘now’, she’s going to clutch tonight.” Raven turned to Charlie. “I won’t let her be put through a portkey, if she’s going to clutch tonight, but I don’t want to leave her, either. Can you go back to the sanctuary, speak to Sergei and pack for us?” He pleaded.

Charlie leant in and kissed Raven lightly and raised a finger for Opal to stroke her head against.

“Of course, love. If I go now, I might get back in time for dinner.” He hummed. “Dinner at the staff table? I’ll be in that. If I ask nicely, Luna might get the packing started, while I’m talking to Sergei.” He added, before turning to Snape. “Might I use your floo, headmaster?” he asked a little more formally.

“Certainly, Professor Weasley.” Snape responded just as formally. “For your return? The password is ‘knowledge and acceptance’. I would remind you that dinner is at 7.30, please try to avoid being late.” 

"I will do my very best, Headmaster." Charlie grinned and headed for the floo-fireplace.

“While he’s doing that, what say we have a wander and find a rock for your lady?” Snape suggested. 

“If we head down passed the Portcullis towards the Quidditch pitch, there’s a large pile of stones and rocks just below the training grounds’ walls.” Neville offered. “We should be able to find something there.”

"If you will give me one minute, I'd best inform Mipsy that the DADA staff rooms will be needed from tonight. Remus? Neville? I'll have Mipsy give you a tour of the available rooms." Snape paused. "After... we find a suitable rock for Miss Opal."

 

Sitting at the staff table was an interesting experience for Raven. Looking down over the Great Hall emphasized just how large the space was. The four House tables weren’t visible, tonight there was only one table for students. Raven did a quick headcount and came up with 23. Given that Hogwarts now housed 328 students during term, that wasn’t many. And as Snape had said earlier, for the most part those staying, were from the senior years, quite probably preparing for their exams. OWL exams were scheduled for the 12th to the 23rd of May and NEWTS from the 28th May for the 18th of June.

Just moments before the first platter appeared, Charlie entered the Hall through the main doors and made his way up the length of the Hall, he stopped just short of the staff table, a pair of trunks floating along behind him.

“Must you Weasley’s always be so **_dramatic?”_** Snape sighed, his voice carrying clearly to the few students in attendance.

“And here I was going to ask, where I should put these, Headmaster?” Charlie replied cheekily.

“Put them by the door and do your damnedest to keep your husband in his seat, please.” The headmaster muttered.

Charlie laughed and flicked his wand and directed the trunks, he sent them back to sit beside the grand entry into the Hall. Once the trunks had settled, he climbed the few steps at one end of the staff table and inelegantly dropped into a seat between Remus and Raven. Leant in and kissed Raven’s cheek, raising a few eyebrows from the students.

A few faces kept glancing up at the staff table and eventually Snape leant forward and spoke to Remus, Charlie and Raven.

“Gentlemen? Do you mind if I introduce you?” He nodded in the direction of the students who were still throwing surreptitious looks up at them, all the while whispering avidly.

“Certainly, Headmaster.” Remus said.

“Should we keep them wondering, love?” Charlie grinned, wickedly.

“I think they’ve got enough to worry about with exams looming, you idiot.” Raven shook his head as he spoke.

“Humph… Always spoiling my fun… Go for it, Headmaster.” Charlie pouted, making Hermione and McGonagall smile and Neville snort.

“Thank you for your… generous… consent.” Snape drawled.

“You’re welcome.” Charlie grinned.

“Bloody Weasley’s.” Snape muttered under his breath, as he stood. “May I have your attention please?” His voice was clear, calm and no louder than necessary to reach his audience.

One by one, the students focused on their Headmaster. One by one the, teachers brought their attention to him, as well. The only ones that didn’t, were the three men in question.

“Students and staff of Hogwarts, I would like to introduce three new Professors. Firstly? I welcome back Professor Lupin, who will be taking Professor Binns’ place, as our History of Magic Professor. Mr Jacobs, Mr Oaten, Mr Milling, Miss Willet? Professor Lupin is also a werewolf and attended Hogwarts in his youth. You and your pack-mates may approach him at any point, with any concerns regarding lycanthropy. There will be a set of three-way mirrors between Domum Tower common-room, Professor Lupin’s office and his personal quarters. He will be residing within the castle with his two young children, so I ask that where possible, you respect Professor Lupin’s personal time.”

A foursome of students sitting at the far end of the short table, grinned and began to chatter amongst themselves.

“Excuse me? I’ve yet to finish.” Snape scolded lightly, causing the four to blush and duck their heads.

“Sorry, Professor.” The young girl whispered.

“No harm done, Miss Willet. I understand your enthusiasm, but courtesy, please? Now… in addition to Professor Lupin, Professor Weasley will be assisting Hagrid until the end of the school year, after that Hagrid will be stepping back to concentrate on the formal education that was denied him some years ago. Professor Weasley has spent the last six years working in the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary and comes to us, along with his husband, directly from the sanctuary.”

Charlie waved to a few interested faces and received grins and waves in response.

“For those of you who attended the duel this morning, Professor Rowan-ash will be familiar. We are very fortunate, indeed, to have a dual International Master joining us, he will be taking over the DADA classes.” There were a few gasps. “Mr Krablet, Mr Bracken, Miss Stables, Miss Alexander? Professor Rowan-ash also has a familiar and it may be of benefit to you, to request private sessions to maximise your connection. Miss Appleton, Miss Lipton, Mr Lipton? Both Professors Weasley and Rowan-ash are parselmouths and may be able to assist you in furthering your knowledge of it’s origins.”

“Excuse me, Headmaster?” Hermione interrupted.

“Yes, Miss Potter-Granger?”

“Gringotts gave Harry a Family tapestry, self updating of course, of all the natural parselmouths, it dates back to the first documented parselmouth, Canatos Peverell. I’d be happy to host a semi-private session for those interested.” Hermione said.

“And… as a part of my International Mastery in Charms, I created a language charm that will allow the user to learn parseltongue, quickly and easily.” Raven added.

“That would be very helpful, Miss Potter-Granger, Professor Rowan-ash. We do have a few students, mostly in Slytherin, that have pet reptiles.”

“Sir?” An older boy raised a hand.

“Yes, Mr Cooper?”

“Will there be any more exhibition duels? That was wicked to watch, sir.” There were a number of students that agreed with the 4th Year student.

“Ah… I’ve broached the subject with Professor Rowan-ash and we are contemplating a duelling session, after the exams are complete, including a series of exhibition duels with guest duellers. When we finalise the details, an announcement will be made.” Snape replied.

“Thank you, sir.”

“You’re welcome, Mr Cooper. Now, We’ll leave you to your meals and your evening… Oh, one last thing. For the Christians among us, Professor Johnson will be holding Easter Mass in the Garden Orchid House at 11am. Anyone may attend, if they so desire. **_Now_** , I’ll let you be.” Snape sat down and reached for a platter of rolls.

 

Bill couldn’t keep the smile of his face, as he and Fleur made their way through the castle to the DADA tower. Charlie was home and not only home, but here at Hogwarts. Teaching!

Leaving his pups in Remus’ and Snape’s hands was not as easy as he’d expected, the pull of the full moon still lingering. But… he refused to be controlled by a hunk of rock 240,000 odd miles away. He lead by example, how could he expect his pups to control themselves if he couldn’t?

Crossing the enclosed walkway between Domum Tower and DADA Tower, Bill held his arm out to his Fleur. The two linked arms and began the climb to the main DADA classroom on the 5th floor. As the door to the classroom was open, they entered the room and walked passed the rows of desks, climbing the stairs to the balcony that was the entrance to the DADA professor’s office and then to their personal rooms.

Tapping on the office door, Bill caught the attention of Raven who was waving his wand around and nodding as books emerged from a trunk and flew around the room, sliding into the bookcases.

“Hey Bill, hello Fleur. Come on in, just let me... finish up…. here…” Raven greeted them. “There, all done. Come on, let’s go up and get a cuppa.” The smaller man lead them out through a small door and into a staircase that was built into the wall of the tower, up a level and another door that opened into a cosy round room.

“Hey Bill, Fleur, how are ya?” Charlie said, as he entered the room from another door, behind him were stairs leading further up the tower.

“Charlie.” Fleur squealed and launched herself across the room, trusting that Charlie would catch her.

“Oof… Steady on, Fleur.” Charlie had to spin in place or risk falling backwards.

“Oops… sorry, just so glad you two are here.” She beamed.

“Yeah, what she said, little brother.” Bill crossed the room and lifted his wife from his brother’s arms.

“Thanks mate.” Charlie just grinned. “She might not weigh much, but she packs a wallop when she hits you.”

“You’re telling us nothing we don’t already know, Char.” Raven grinned.

Bill however, frowned. There was something odd, he could smell something… but he… wasn’t sure what…

“Oh, look Rave, Bill’s sniffing. What do ya reckon he’s smelling?” Charlie smirked.

Fleur looked horrified at Bill’s actions, until Raven began to laugh.

“Probably something that’s making him _**very**_ confused.”

“Are you going to put him out of his misery? Or make him suffer a little longer?” Charlie asked.

“Well… I’m not too worried about Bill… it’s Fleur getting annoyed that worries me. You didn’t see her during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, I did. After the second task, when we all back in the castle, Dumbledore made the mistake of telling Fleur that it didn’t matter if she rescued Gabrielle or not. If it hadn’t been for the hold that Madame Maxime had on her, I think she would have torn him to shreds. He gave her a **_very_** wide berth for the rest of the Tournament.” Raven grinned.

Fleur frowned, she didn’t remember who was… no. Only the School Champions and the Ministry Officials were present when that happened. She remembered that Madame Maxime commented later how much of a pity it was that there wasn’t an audience for the old man’s stupidity.

“Ow do you know dis? Dere were only de Champions pre’zent.” Fleur asked.

Raven handed over a piece of parchment.

“Please read that.” He said. “I’m asking you to give this vow for a reason. All I’ll say is that Snape and McGonagall took it this afternoon.”

“They did?” Bill asked.

“Yes. If you’re worried about it, floo-call one of them. Read it to them, ask them if that’s what they gave and if they recommend you doing the same. Go for it. I won’t be offended. It’s a big vow, because of what I’ll be telling you, it has to be.” Raven suggested.

Bill looked at Raven steadily for a full minute, before turning to Charlie.

“How big is this, Charlie? In comparison to-”

“Big, Bill. Bigger than anything you’ve ever been asked to do.”

“Charlie, you do know the job I was offered in London Tower, don’t you?” Bill asked.

“Bigger, Bill… way bigger.” Charlie replied.

Bill looked at Charlie, his eyes wide in shock. His brother thought this was bigger than being the personal Curse-breaker to the Queen? Oh, gods have mercy.

Bill reached out and took the parchment from his wife and read it through once more, his mind racing. What could it be? What secret could be so great that it out-ranked the Queen? Was he Gryffindor enough to take the leap of faith or would that sneaking Slytherin piece of him, rear it’s head? He didn’t get a chance to decide.

Fleur pulled out her wand and began to recite the oath, pausing so that Raven could add his magic to it and then the pair were bathed in the warm golden light of Lady Magic.

Bill sighed, there was no way he was going to be left out of this. And he, too, began to recite. A minute later and that golden light infused him with warmth. Yeah, he’d done the right thing.

“Alright then. I wasn’t born Raven Rowan-ash.”

“What?” Bill was confused.

“Raven Rowan-ash is a figment of my imagination, I made him up. Well… partially my imagination and the rest came from Gringotts.”

“Wha…?” This confused Bill even more.

But Fleur was a different story.

“Oo are ‘ou? If Raven eez not re’al, ‘oo are ‘ou?”

“It’s not like that, Fleur. I am Raven, now. But to become Raven, the person I was had to die.”

Bill frowned, something had just occurred to him and he kind of prayed that he was wrong.

“Who **_were_** you? Before? Who were you?” Bill whispered.

Raven took a deep breath, casting a overpowered privacy shield. This was going to be the hardest, Bill wasn’t a worry, but Fleur? She was a part-veela and married to a part-werewolf **_and_** was a Tri-Wizard Champion. Not the sort of person you wanted angry at you.

“I was Harry Potter.” He stated bluntly.

Bill just gaped.

Fleur breathed hard, Raven could see she was hanging on to her temper by a thread.

Then the thread snapped. She launched herself across the coffee table at him. His arms met her, holding her tight as she sobbed.

“You ‘orrible boy. ‘Ow could you? We awl grei’ved forr you. We cried for you. We zought you were dead, ‘Ar- Raven. Raven?” She paused in she rant. “Why I am calling you Raven now, when you were ‘Arry?”

“It’s part of the vow, Fleur. I **_was_** Harry… I’m not, now. And that’s how you will think of me. Prior to May ’98 I was Harry, but the process of creating Raven killed Harry. And I’m okay with that. I’m happy with that.”

“But why? Why would you want to kill yourself off?” Bill needed to understand.

“You know what Ginny and Molly had planned, do you really think that they were the only ones? Would the Ministry have let me have a life without expecting to be involved? And the public? It was bad enough as the Boy-Who-Lived, what was it going to be like as the Man-Who-Defeated? And the papers? They though they had a right to either judge me or made demands of me. Really? What chance would I have had to have a life?” Raven asked question after question.

Bill sighed and flopped back onto a sofa, his head falling against the back.

“No. No. No. Mad. No. And none.” He answered Raven’s questions.

“Yeah. So Hermione and I decided to take action ourselves. So we-” for the next hour, Raven explained to his brother-in-law and his wife, exactly what they’d done and why.

By the time he’d finished, Charlie was holding Raven tight against his side, showing support and adding in details when he needed a few seconds to regain his composure. On the sofa opposite them, Bill sat with Fleur tucked up against him, the pair both red-eyed with tears on their lashes.

“Who knows? How many people know?” Bill asked.

“Not many. Hermione, of course. Fred and George. Never-mind that Hermione and Fred are getting married, there’s no way I could have hidden it from them… not for long.” Everyone laughed, no one could keep a secret from the twins. “Remus. I couldn’t leave him to suffer, he’d lost his pack, regardless of his kids, he was still fading. I had the chance to help him and I couldn’t not. And Luna-”

“Luna? Lovegood? You told her?” Bill spluttered.

“No. I didn’t have to. Luna’s a Seer, she knows things that no one’s told her.”

“A Seer? Really? A real Seer? Not a-”

“A real Seer.” Raven stated.

“Wow. Well that explains a lot.” Bill muttered.

Ravel laughed.

“It does. After Luna, I didn’t tell anyone for ages, not until today. Snape and McGonagall were told just before lunch and after lunch Neville asked how I went from Harry to Raven.”

“You told heem?” Fleur asked.

“Nope. He knew, he’d already figured it out.”

“How?” Bill wondered.

“As he said… he shared a dorm with me for six years, sat at the same table as me for six years and was also in the DA. He’s seen me in a real duel and in practice duels. He knows me. No matter what I looked like, Neville would still know me. He even knows that treacle tart is my favourite food.”

“Oh, god. Can we expect Ron to figure it out?”

“No. See, the difference between Ron and Neville, is that Ron saw what he expected to see, what he wanted to see. But Neville… he saw what was there to be seen.”

“Huh.” Bill huffed. “I always though Ron could read between the lines, but…?”

“Oh, he can, but Ron saw Harry the way Dumbledore wanted **_everyone_** to see Harry. As the Boy-Who-Lived. But Neville saw someone that could have been a friend, someone that treated him for who he was.” Raven tried to explain.

“Oh… alright. I’m glad I wasn’t seeing things that weren’t there.” Bill sighed.

“So… what now, Raven? What weel you do now?” Fleur asked.

“Well… I’m DADA professor at Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I’ve got Petalbourne’s notes, Remus’ notes and Snape’s notes, to review. Snape’s offered to keep the lower classes until the new school year, to let me concentrate on the senior years and make sure they’re ready for their exams.”

“But… what about Harry?”

“Bill, Harry is dead. He’s been dead for five years. Let him stay dead. Please?” Raven begged. “I'm not Harry. I’m Raven. Let me live the life in front of me. The life that, even if he’d lived Harry wouldn’t have been allowed to live.”

“But-”

“Beell. Enouf. Eet eez Raven’s life, let heem live eet.” Fleur cut her husband off.

Bill huffed and sighed, but finally nodded.

“You’re right, love. It **_is_** Raven’s life.”


	15. First Day of School

Raven listened to the chatter as the group of 7th Years gathered in the DADA classroom. _‘Well’,_ he thought to himself _, ‘first day of classes, ‘do I start as I mean to go on, or do I…? No… let’s just do this.’_

Leaving what was now his office, Raven took the few steps needed across the tiny balcony between the office and the classroom. A few more steps and he was standing in front of the stairs.

“Good morning.” Raven said, calling attention of the students to himself. “I’m Raven Rowan-ash and as of last Saturday, I’m your DADA professor. Everyone grab a seat, please.” He waited while the students found chairs. “Good. Right, lets get into it. OWLs start less than three weeks and NEWTs in less than six. That doesn’t give us much time to get you up to scratch. But… that is exactly what we’re going to be doing. Professor Snape and I have talked to the other professors and all of them have stated that the only classes you’re not excelling in are DADA, CoMC and History. And unfortunately that’s the same for the OWL students. So… until the exams are complete, you are excused from all classes but those three.”

There was a quiet roar of sound run through the class.

“Steady on. That’s not to say that your normal classes won’t be happening, just that you are excused from them… **_if_** you are attending DADA, CoMC or History.” A sigh of relief was heard. “So, today? I need to know where each of you are at. You are all seventeen, you are all adults and I expect each of you to act that way. If I ask you a question, I expect you to answer it as honestly and clearly as possible. Just remember that I am not interested in a long waffled answer, I want clear concise answers. If it takes you five pages to explain one thing, there is a good chance that you’re providing way too much information. Either that or you don’t actually understand it. If I hand out an essay and say 12 inches, I **_mean_** 12 inches. You have to convince me **_within_** that 12 inches that you understand the subject matter. You **_may_** , however add a footnote with additional sources noted. If I assign an essay, let’s say 12 inches again, and you hand in 16 inches or 20 inches? The first time I’ll accept it and note on it that the length needs assessing. The second time, it will be handed back and you’ll be told to redo it. The third time? Will be a fail grade.”

A young woman raised a hand.

“Yes, Miss…?”

“Sarah Anderson, Ravenclaw, sir. Are you saying that you’ll **_fail_** us if we make our essays too long? Really?”

“I’m saying Miss Anderson, that if you can’t convince me that you understand what’s required of you within a set amount of space, when other people can, then the chances are that you do not understand the subject matter as well.” The young woman frowned, still not impressed. “Put it this way, Miss Anderson. If you went into a shop to purchase parchment and asked for 10 pieces at 12 inches, what would your reaction be, if the shop attendant gave you 12 pieces at 10 inches?”

The young woman’s mouth fell open into a silent ‘O’.

“You would likely comment that they weren’t giving you what you’d asked for. Correct?” Raven asked and the girl nodded. “Exactly. It’s the same principle.”

Raven let that sink in, before he continued.

“There will be no bullying, no harassment, no negative commentary in my class, at this level, you are here because you want to be here. Any complaints?”

Silence reigned.

“Good. To start with, I’m going to run you through the equivalent of the OWLs. Whoa! No pressure here. I just need to get a grasp of who needs assistance in what area. That’s all. Sheesh, I’m not asking you sit them again. Gimme a break.”

The loud denials died out.

“Thank you. Now, I’m not going to ask you to sit a test, what I am going to do is have each of you up on the balcony, one at a time and we’ll run through the practical stuff. Yeah?”

“Sir? Why the practical stuff? What about the theory?” A Hufflepuff boy asked.

“Ah… I have your previous essays and yes, I’ve done a brief read of them. Most of you are fine with theory. Most of you. One or two of you, and you know who you are, need to work on certain areas. Too much detail, is too much detail, no matter how you look at it.”

A few giggles answered him.

“But before we get to that… I’m going to give you one question each. Ask me anything. DADA related, duelling related, personal. Whatever. **_But_** this is your only chance. After today? You’re here to learn DADA and that’s what I’ll be teaching, nothing else. So…? Who’s first?”

Almost all the students raised a hand.

“Hmm… third row, centre left.” Raven called out. “You name, Miss…?”

“Anastasia Stables, sir. Professor Snape said you have a familiar? What is it?”

“Ah… just a moment.” Raven turned and called out in parseltongue. _≈_ _Opal, my ssweet. The young adultss would like to meet you. Will you come down?_ _≈_

The sound of caught breaths was heard. Along with the beating of tiny wings.

_≈Jusst for a few minutess, Raven. I’m sstill very tired and want to ssleep with my eggss.≈_

_≈Of course, my dearesst.≈_

Over the balcony railing a tiny dragon appeared. Pale pink and deep burgundy, with almost metallic scales, the little dragon glided down to the desk and scampered over the Raven. He lifted her to his shoulder and addressed the class.

“This is Opal. She’s a Cherry Blossom Dragon and as you’ve guessed, she’s my familiar. Also… she clutched over the weekend, so she’s very tired, still.” He turned his head and rubbed an affectionate chin over her head. “Why don’t you have a snooze here, lovely and I’ll take you back up in a few minutes?”

The little creature hissed a reply and slithered back down his arm.

“Of course, dear.” Raven answered and flicked his wand. “Accio-tarda Opal’s nest.” He held out a hand and a silver nest floated slowly through the air and into his hand. He placed it on the desk and turned back to the class.

“Next question. Yes, sixth row, window right.”

“Joseph Woodard. Gryffindor. Was that parseltongue, sir?”

“It was, Mr Woodard.” He grinned. “First row, left, left.”

“Alice Tempelion, Ravenclaw. Sir? One of my late aunt’s was a Rowan-ash. Mother told us that when you were found, that you’d been abused and hidden away, all because you were a parseltongue. Is that true?”

“Oh, come on, Alice.” The girl beside her groaned and was echoed by a few other students.

“Yes, I’m sorry to say it is.” There were more than a few gasps of horror. “My… family were never… pleased with my abilities. They saw it as abnormal. It wasn’t… a pleasant life. After my parents’ death I was handed to an aunt and uncle, who resented me greatly. Thankfully, I was permitted tutors, given schooling, which is how I met Professors Snape, McGonagall and Lupin. But every year, my guardian would… test… my abilities, by putting me in a life threatening situation.”

There were more gasps and a student sitting right at the back called out.

“How could he? How could your aunt and uncle let it happen?”

“Bluntly, they didn’t care. My father was Head of the Family, I would have inherited it. But my aunt and Uncle had a son of their own and he was all they cared about. Because he was my mother’s sister’s son, he wasn’t of the eligible to be Head of my Family and so…?”

“They didn’t care? At all?” Another student asked.

“No. Not at all. I’m only grateful that my uncle never figured out no one knew about me or if I was even alive. If he had? I think he possibly would have killed me.”

There was an absolute roar of noise. Anger. Disgust. Horror. Sadness.

“But you’re okay, now? We saw you at dinner on Saturday, with Professor Weasley and Professor Snape. You were smiling. You’re happy, now, right?” A boy who looked far too small to be in his 7th Year asked, almost frantically.

“I am. A remote cousin on my father’s side, found me, he gave me something to live for. Yes, he was killed by Death-Eaters and yes, the Family home was destroyed, but he’d given me a taste of what it was like to have a real life, a real family and I wanted that. I went to Gringotts because… well, who else could prove that I was who I said I was? The Ministry finally accepted Gringotts’ paperwork and I sat my OWLs and NEWTs… all inside two weeks.” Eye’s boggled. “That’s right. Both sets of exams, in two weeks. I passed everything. Nothing lower than E’s. Perfect scores in DADA. For OWLs **_and_** NEWTs. After that I went straight to the Dragon Sanctuary in Romania, thanks to my tutors, I’d been writing to Charlie Weasley for almost three years, so with his recommendation, they gave me a job as interpreter. I was the only person fluent in parseltongue and guess what dragons speak?”

“Parseltongue.” Three or four students answered together, a few others laughing at the automatic answer.

“Yep. That was June ’98. Charlie and I got engaged in November 2000 and married in September, last year. His family have taken me in and welcomed me. I have a husband and a family I love. Yeah, I’m happy.”

“Sir? Can I ask something of the class?” Joseph Woodard asked.

“Go for it, Mr Woodard.”

“I’m going to suggest that we hold off on the rest of the questions and ask if we can ask, as a class, one question at the end of every class. What do you all think?” The Gryffindor wanted to know.

A flurry of assents answered him.

“Sir? It’s just… there’s so much we want to know, but exams are coming? Please?”

Raven looked at the small sea of faces, all looking at him expectantly, hopefully. Big pleading eyes, everyone of them.

“Alright, alright, enough with the sad puppy-eyes. One question or 5 minutes at the end of each class. Fine.” Raven sighed. “Let’s get back to exams. Mr Woodard? Seeing as you seem to be the most Gryffindor-ish student in the class, you get to go first. Up you come.” Raven picked up the silver next and headed back up the stairs. “The rest of you work on review, theory only, please.”

 

Standing with Hagrid, Charlie watched as the 5th Years traipsed down to the CoMC area, in small groups.

“Urry up, now. Come on, ‘urry up.” Hagrid called and the students picked up their feet and their speed. “Good. Gather ‘round, gather round. Right, then. This ‘ere is Professor Weasley and ‘e’s gonna be taking over fer me. Oi! Not now. But we’re gonna work together fer the rest of the year. ‘E’s gonna work more wid those of ya who are sittin’ yer exams. OWLs and NEWTs. Weasley?” Hagrid waved Charlie forward.

“Hey. So… I sat with Professor Snape over the weekend and we worked out that you lot are doing pretty good in everything but CoMC, DADA and History. After a bit of negotiation, Professor Snape decided that you can be excused from some classes, classes that Professor Snape is certain of you passing. As long as you are working with Professor Lupin, Professor Rowan-ash or myself.”

A few students sighed in relief.

“As Professor Hagrid’s asked me to, I’ll be covering your theory and just assisting with the practical side, but please don’t hesitate to speak up if you want assistance. Okay?” Charlie grinned. “Any questions?”

“Sir? Are you the Charlie Weasley that was Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and seeker?” A blonde girl asked.

“Ah… yeah, but we’re in CoMC, not quidditch.” Tried to divert the subject back to where it should be.

“But we need a coach, sir.” The girl begged.

“Trust me, you don’t want me as your coach.” Charlie grinned.

“Why not?” Another boy asked.

“Because if I am asked to be Gryffindor’s coach, I pretty much guarantee, Professor Rowan-ash will be asked to be Slytherin’s and trust me when I say, I was a good seeker, but my husband is far better on a broom than I’ll ever be.”

There was a rapid huddle of students. A hushed conversation, lifted hands and votes taken.

“There’s no quidditch for the next month, because of exams. Will you and Professor Rowan-ash join us, this afternoon for a mixed-house training session?”

“Hmm… What time?”

“We’ve been meeting at 5pm, sir.”

“I’ll check with Professor Rowan-ash. But for right now...? CoMC, guys, CoMC.” A few laughs met his excited chanting. “Okay, so we’re looking at Bowtruckles today.”

“We are. Come on, dis way.” Hagrid lead them into a small fruit tree orchard. “Right now. In this ‘ere orchard are apple, chestnut, cherry, hazel, walnut, pear, lime, lemon, orange trees and hawthorn bushes. These ‘ere are cups with filled wood lice. Anyone tell me why?”

“If you want to get fruit, leaves or wood from a Bowtruckle’s tree, you have to give it something like woodlice or fairy eggs.” A boy answered.

“At’s right, Dobson 10 points to Ravenclaw. Ver’ good. So, everyone take a cup. I want yer’s to approach a tree, find the Bowtruckle and offer it wha’s in yer cup for a piece of branch. We wants a piece of straight-ish wood about 15 inches long. Don’ try an’ take id by force, otherwise de branch’ll be useless fer wand-making.” Hagrid directed.

Charlie was suddenly glad that these kids weren’t dependent on the half-giant to get through their exams. He knew he would be having a lot of students knocking on the DADA door for help. Ah, well… if he could survive the horntails’ breed season, he could survive the next month.

 

Remus’ memories of sitting in the History of Magic were one thing, but walking into the room and knowing it was **_his?_** No, that was something altogether different.

Different… but good.

Within minutes of his sitting down, the 7th Years began to file in. When all 11 of his NEWT students were seated and studying him closely, he stood.

“Good morning. I’m Professor Lupin and I’m taking over from Professor Binns. For the next month, you and the 5th Year OWL students, are my only focus. Since Professor Binns’… exorcism, Miss Potter-Granger has been helping you and while I’m very thankful to her for that help, those of you that are sitting OWLs and NEWTs require more assistance than she can provide. However, because of that, Professor Snape has asked that Miss Potter-Granger continue to assist Years 1, 2, 3, 4 and 6. Just until the exams are complete. This will enable me to focus on assisting those taking their exams, exclusively.”

Remus heard a few sighs of relief and saw a few shoulders relax.

“The other thing that Professor Snape has offered, to OWL and NEWT students only, is a class exemption. Over the course of the day, students will be notified on classes that they will be exempt from, but for the most part it will be all but DADA, CoMC and History. Less than two weeks before the OWLs start and less than six weeks before the NEWTs. We have our work cut out for us.”

All of the students were nodding, now.

“I’m prepared to put the work in. Are you?” He asked.

“Yes, sir!” Came from multiple students.

“Good, good. So… goblin wars.” A few students groaned. “Oh, now wait… There’s a lot that Binns didn’t tell you about the goblins wars. Did he mention that one of the goblin leaders, Vargot, was a renegade House-elf?”

Remus smirked at the looks and sounds of astonishment.

“No way!” One boy cried.

“What?” A girl squeaked.

“It was never proven, but… At the negotiation table the goblins attacked and Vargot was killed with a Killing Curse, but the only body found was that of a disgraced House-elf. So…?”

There were more than a few dropped jaws.

“Right so… having sat through most of Binn’s lectures, let’s get onto what’s likely to be raised in your exams. The 1612 Hogsmeade Rebellion. The wizards of the time used the Three Broomsticks as their headquarters and…”

The class fell silent as Professor Lupin told them things that seven years worth of Binns’ classes hadn’t.

 

Charlie stomped into the Great Hall and up the length of the tables, his robes smoking slightly.

“Oh my.” Professor McGonagall gasped. “Whatever happened to you, Charles?”

“Hagrid.” Was all Charlie growled.

“In what way?” Snape asked.

“3rd Year’s. Hagrid was going to suggest that they each have a Salamander.” A few gasps answered him. “Yeah, not happening.” He held up a hand, the skin pink and blistered, glistening with ointment. “He doesn’t seem to grasp that what doesn’t hurt him, can still hurt a human and most likely **_will_** hurt a student.”

“Bloody hell, now what?” Raven groaned.

“Professor Snape? I did tell him, that I can’t **_not_** bring this up. Salamanders are a Class XXX Beast, that offering them to students to take back to their dorm rooms was not permitted. I’m sorry, I like Hagrid, but there are children’s lives at risk. I have to ask you to remove him from classes, Headmaster.” Charlie added formally.

Snape nodded, he’d been expecting something like this, since Hagrid had been told his expulsion had been revoked the half-giant’s mind was no longer on his teaching, but solely focused on learning what had been denied to him.

“I understand, Professor Weasley. I shall inform the Board of Governors this afternoon… Can you manage? Coming in at such short notice and having to prepare students for exams, is difficult, I know.”

“No, I don’t think I can. Focusing on the upper years, leaves the lower grades at risk. If you don’t mind, Headmaster, I suggest having my brother, Bill, go over theory with the lower years. That will allow me to keep my focus on the 5th, 6th and 7th years. The 7th years’ are pretty good, really. They’re interested enough to **_want_** to study. 5 th year’s? There’s not a lot I can do with them, we’re just too close to exams to get into too much. Oh, don’t get me wrong, all of them will pass, but… Most are going to A’s and E’s, at this point I think that there’s only two 5th year’s that are good enough for O’s. However…? As I’m going to be teaching from here on, I’m prepared to accept A’s for next year’s electives.”

“That’s good to know, Charles.” Snape replied.

“Not all that dissimilar in my History classes, either, Severus.” Remus added.

“Huh… My DADA’s are fine with the theory side of things, but for practicals? I’ve got two student that I’m going to recommend defer their OLW’s and take them as Open Exams at the Ministry in August. There’s just no way I can get them up to an A inside two weeks. Plus, I want to ask about Joseph Woodard.” Raven joined the conversation.

“Mr Woodard? Why, what’s he done now?” Snape muttered.

“Nothing… and that’s the issue, I think. Mr Woodard is an exceptional student, I don’t doubt that with a little bit of encouragement he could be a significant addition to the school.”

“What? How?” Snape snapped, what had he missed?

“I did a quick assessment of all the 7th year’s before moving onto an exercise that most of them were having issues with, patronuses. Mr Woodard was the only student to not only have no issues, but to also step up and help those that did. I think he’s got the makings of a competent teacher, I’m not sure that he’ll ever be a DADA Master, but a DADA teacher? Yeah, I can see that.”

“Keep your notes on him, Raven. We can discuss the matter more once their exams are complete and we have their results.” Snape directed.

“Certainly, Headmaster.” Raven replied.

“Did he manage a corporeal patronus?” McGonagall asked.

“He did, both he and Miss Staples. The rest of them…? Most managed smoke, a few managed an acceptable shield and, like I said Mr Woodard and Miss Staples managed a corporeal one. A lion for Mr Woodard and a Hummingbird for Miss Staples.”

“How very… apt, for both of them. And you Raven? Were you asked to show yours?”

“Of course.” Raven grinned. He knew what McGonagall was asking. “Mr Woodard wasn’t all that surprised to find it was a hippogriff, seeing as Buckbeak and I nearly scared the pants off of him on Saturday.” He’d told the staff about the two students laying on the grass in the middle of the quidditch pitch.

“Oh, I meant to say, earlier. Raven and I have been asked to join the students for a mixed-house quidditch training session this evening. Headmaster, do you mind us joining them? Do you want to, Rave?” Charlie cut in.

“I have no objections.” Snape answered.

“No, none here, either.” Raven added.

“Do you think that wise, Raven?” McGonagall asked.

“It’ll be fine, Professor M, Raven’s flying has improved since he came to the sanctuary. He-” Charlie began to defend his husband, only to be cut off.

“Improved? How could it improve? He was-” She cut herself off before saying something she shouldn't.

“You try chasing a Chinese Fireball and having to dodge flames for almost an hour.” Charlie grinned. “Yeah, you’ve **_no_** idea, just how good he is now. If he decided to go professional, there’d be a line-up of teams wanting him.”

“Perhaps you can demonstrate to the seekers the challenge of keeping up with a hippogriff?” Snape smirked, imagining the look on the faces of students when Raven suggested it.

 

“Right, you lot! Listen up! Madame Hooch has reminded us that dinner is at 7.30pm and if we want to wash up before we the hit the Great Hall, we only have 2 hours of usable time. Professor Weasley? Is Professor Rowan-ash going to join us?” A Gryffindor girl yelled.

“Uh, yeah… behind you.” Charlie nodded.

The girl who’d asked after his quidditch history during CoMC, spun around and staggered back. Raven stood a few feet behind her, but it wasn’t Raven that caused her to stagger. It was the fact that Raven was resting his hand on Buckbeak’s shoulder.

“Sir?!” She squealed in fright. “What the…?”

“This, Miss Zantel, is Buckbeak… and I thought your seekers might like a bit of a challenge.” Raven grinned, totally unconcerned about standing next a semi-wild, class XXX animal.

“A challenge?” She squeaked.

“Yeah. Beaky loves to fly with people. Staying with him is… challenging. Have you ever seen a hippogriff mating flight? The twists and turns and dips and rises? That’s what it’s like flying against Beaky. Not something that most people get a chance to do.”

A seeker wearing Slytherin colours emerged from the clump of students.

“Sir? How hard is it?” He asked.

“Want to find out? Professor Snape is allowing it, today only.”

The boy’s face lit up.

“Yes, please, sir!” He bounced on his toes. “Only... how…?” He trailed off.

“What year are you, Mr…?” Raven asked.

“Williams, sir, Brad Williams. 4th year.”

“In that case, Mr Williams, you should know how to approach a hippogriff. Beaky knows what a broom is and what it means when you ask him to fly with you. But… fair warning… seeker drills are **_nothing_** like flying against a hippogriff.”

“Will you show us, sir?” A Hufflepuff girl asked.

Raven studied them for a few seconds, his eyes switching from student to student, seeing only eagerness and enthusiasm.

“Alright. Charlie, my broom, please?” Raven left Beaky’s side and threaded his way through the students to reach his husband’s side. “Thank you.” He pressed a kiss to Charlie’s cheek, laughing as the redhead blushed.

“Aww.” A pair of 7th year’s teased.

“Watch it, you pair.” Raven tossed a very fake frown in their direction, causing a few others to laugh.

Standing about 10-15 feet in front of Beaky, Raven came to a halt and bowed. A pause and Beaky bowed back. Raven held up the broom and tilted his head at an exaggerated angle. Beaky chirped and fluttered his wings, Raven wiggled the broom in imitation. A chirruping trill and Beaky was on the move, trotting to a cleared area and shifting up into a gallop before his wings spread and he was airborne. Raven laughed, his face alight in joy, a quick flick of his robes, a twirl with his broom and he was off, chasing after Beaky.

For just a few minutes he forgot everything, he flew in the now. Seeing the students looking at him, Raven grinned and dropped down and slowed, coming to a halt just a yard or two from Charlie and those gathered around him.

“Happy, love?” Charlie smiled, softly.

Raven’s smile echoed his, as he stepped over to Charlie’s side and turned to face the quidditch players.

“Well? Who want’s to go first? Just remember that Beaky can handle half an hour, maybe, he’s not a colt anymore. So, I’m going to suggest that you try and limit yourselves to one or two per House and only a few minutes, each. Alright?”

Raven’s words were met by a round on agreements and each House huddled together. A few seconds of chatter and a pair of students from each House came forward. They paused and those eight huddled together and more seconds passed. A line of seekers came forward, one behind the other, a Gryffindor girl leading them.

“I’m going first, sir. Then Ashleigh Limpet from Slytherin. Sarah Fox from Ravenclaw, Josh Bennet from Hufflepuff, Lucas Wright from Ravenclaw, Amanda Belling from Hufflepuff, Ben Greenway from Gryffindor and Jordan Keppleman from Slytherin will be last.” She said.

“And Ella suggested we set a time limit of three minutes, but that each person can finish earlier if they find it too hard. Half of us are only 2nd year’s, sir.” The boy from Gryffindor, Ben, added, indicating to the Gryffindor girl.

“Good idea, seeker.” Raven acknowledged. “Do you want me to be your time-keeper or would you prefer Professor Weasley?”

Another huddle and Sarah Fox from Ravenclaw spoke up.

“Professor Rowan-ash? We’d like you to focus on us and Professor Weasley to be time-keeper.”

“Alright. Ella, was it? Right. Up you come, then.” Raven called the Gryffindor seeker to the front.

Over the next half hour one after the other, the seekers came forward and tried their skill against the hippogriff. One by one the seekers returned and fell to the ground, exhausted.

“Oh god, I hurt.” Moaned the boy from Hufflepuff. “That’s got to be the hardest thing I’ve ever done.” The 6th year rolled onto his stomach and whimpered as he tried to get to his feet.

Charlie and Raven laughed at the exaggerated moaning coming from the seekers.

“Oh come on. It’s not that bad.” Raven grinned.

“Yes, it is.” Ella whined. “How the hell do you do this and make it look so easy?”

“It is easy” Raven was answered by denials. “In comparison to chasing dragons? It’s very easy.”

Ben sat up in a hurry, gaping Raven.

“You do this with **_dragons?_** Are you **_nuts?”_** He squawked.

Raven laughed.

“No, not really. But I don’t play seeker-duel with the dragons, either. It’s just that working with them, means that sometimes you have to be able to move, to manoeuvre quickly, like a seeker does, but if you mess up, you don’t risk just loosing the game, you risk being injured or even killed.” A handful of students gasped in shock. “It hasn’t happened in a while, but the risk is always there, dragons are bigger, faster than us and most of them breath fire. A dragon-handler needs to be prepared to take that risk.”

“Seekers and chasers make good dragon-handlers.” Charlie grinned.

A few of the students looked him like he was crazy, but they were ignored.

“Sir?” The four House captains came forward as one unit.

“Yes, Miss Zantel?”

“I’ve had a chat with Adam, Rachel and Josh, the other House Captains. And we want to challenge you… to a game, Professors. Your team against ours. You can’t pick pros, that’s not fair, but anyone else is. The only catch is… all players have to have **_either_** attended **_or_** taught at Hogwarts.”

Raven and Charlie looked at each other, thinking. A raised eyebrow and a smirk were all that were needed for a decision to be made.

“Miss Zantel, **_if_** Headmaster Snape approves? You’re on. The best of Hogwarts’, past and present.” Charlie grinned evilly. “When are you thinking?”

“Exams finish on the 18th of June, the Duelling exhibition is on the 20th and the train takes us home on the 21st. Only one chaser has an exam on the 18th and he’s offered to sit as reserve. How about the afternoon of the 19th, sound good to you?”

“Assuming that Headmaster Snape has no objections? It sounds fine to me.” Charlie replied.

“You have no idea just what you have done, Miss Zantel.” Raven smirked. “But you will.”

 


	16. A Most Extraordinary Day

“So…?” Hermione bounced in her seat. “Who are you thinking of?”

“Raven as seeker.” Charlie started.

“Gred and Forge as beaters, of course.” Raven added.

“Of course.” She grinned, nodding.

“Ron as keeper.” Charlie continued.

“So that just leaves… chasers?” Hermione asked. Even after ten years of Hogwarts, she still wasn’t a quidditch fan.

“Yep.” Charlie agreed.

“So… who?”

“Charlie, Ginny and Angelina.” Raven said.

“Charlie, Ginny and Angelina… What?” Bill asked, knocking on the door from Raven’s office.

“Hey Bill.” Raven greeted.

“Hi Rave. What about Charlie, Ginny and Angelina?” Bill asked flipping himself over the back of a sofa and falling onto it.

“Oh, we got challenged to a game of quidditch.” Charlie smirked.

“By whom?” Bill wondered who would be stupid enough to challenge the Weasley clan on the quidditch pitch?

“The four House captains. They’ll put up a team and we’ll put up a team.”

“What’s the catch?” There’s always a catch.

“There’s two… the catches are? All players must have either attended or taught at Hogwarts. And no professionals.” Charlie grinned.

Bill shook his head in amusement.

“Okay. So, who do you have?”

“Rave as seeker. Ron as keeper. Fred and George as beaters. Ginny, Angelina and I as chasers.”

“Not bad… Ah, what about reserves?”

“Oh… ah…” Charlie hadn’t given reserves a thought. “You really think **_we’ll_** need reserves?”

“School rules, mate. All positions must have a reserve.” Bill warned.

“Oliver as keeper, Draco as seeker, Katie and Alicia as chasers.” Raven replied.

“And as beaters?”

“Oh, um…” Raven couldn’t think of anyone as beaters, but the twins.

“What about… what about Cormac McLaggen and Jimmy Peakes. I know Cormac’s a keeper, but… maybe that’s work?” Hermione asked.

Raven, Charlie and Bill exchanged glances.

“That’ll work.” Charlie answered. “It’s not like they’re going to be needed.”

“True. Ah… What about practice? Don’t you need some of that?” Bill asked, only to be met by laughter.

“We get that every time we go to the Burrow, so as long as we can get in one, maybe two hours, the weekend before? We’ll be fine.” Charlie smiled.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The morning of the much anticipated ‘Past and Present’ quidditch game dawned, bright and clear. A soft breeze ruffled the flags and pennants positioned around the castle as Neville crossed the middle courtyard, heading for the DADA tower, his smile so wide, it felt like it would split his face in half. Entering the building under the Dark tower, Neville spun to his right and quickly began the climb to the DADA classroom, he bounded through the door and down the length of the room. Up the stairs and into Raven’s office.

“Raven! Charlie!” He called loudly. Seconds later his fist was pounding on the door to their private quarters.

While neither man answered him, the door clicked and swung open, so he knew that they’d heard him. He pushed the door further open and ran up the stairs, bursting into the cosy living room.

 ** _“Raven!”_** He cried, again.

“Neville?” Charlie asked, stunned at the herbology apprentice’s actions.

“What? What’s wrong?” Raven came stumbling down from the bed chamber above.

Neville’s smile got even wider.

“Nothing!” He laughed. “It’s good. Good, _good_ , **_good_**.” He crowed.

Charlie and Raven exchanged looks of confusion and alarm.

“What happened?” Raven asked again.

“Mum and Dad.”

“What?” Raven didn’t understand.

“St Mungo’s have… they said that Mum and Dad can come today! Gran and their carers are bringing them, S-Severus said they can sit with me and the teachers.” Neville reached out and grabbed Raven’s arms, he bounced and spun them around. “My parents are coming today. My parents are coming. My parents are coming!” He laughed as Raven began to bounce with him.

Charlie watched the exuberant exhibition and smiled an indulgent smile. He waited patiently for the pair of men to settle, again.

“So they’re doing well, then?” He eventually asked.

“Yeah.” Neville beamed. “They know who we are, they recognised Remus yesterday, for the fourth time in a row. Remus and Minerva went in yesterday, they took Severus with them, Mum and Dad recognised him, they knew that he was a spy for the Order, they knew he was ours, they were **_happy_** to see him. Minerva told them that Severus is headmaster, now. They both wanted to come back here and see what they can remember. Severus said that over the summer, they can come and we can help them with their magic.”

“Oh, Neville, that’s great.” Raven grinned.

“St Mungo’s mind-healers think that they may never be able to be on their own, completely, they’ll always suffer from shock. They used to call it battle fatigue, muggles used to call it shell-shock, now there’s a new term. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Healer Strout says that’s a more apt term than anything used before. But she does think that Mum and Dad will be able to live with only one carer, other than Gran, of course. It will take a while, but they will be semi-independent again.” Neville’s smile was softer, but not smaller.

“So the reversing potion idea worked? Great.” Raven sighed.

“Not quite. It helped, enough that Healer Strout decided to go further. She asked Severus to create a new potion that worked with a charm that Filius created. The idea was that it combined a reversal potion, a de-ageing potion, a restoration charm and spell that healers use to repair the organs of babies injured during their birth. It’s really complicated, it took three years for them to get it to the point where they were prepared to risk trying it. Even then, they insisted on small trials, all up it took them a dozen treatments to get to the point where we are now. And no one is game to keep going, just in case they do more damage than good. Brain scans show that their injuries look like massive concussions, so Healer Strout is hoping that, like a concussion, their brains will continue to repair themselves and they will slowly get better.” There were tears in Neville’s eyes as he gave them a rundown on his parents’ treatments.

“That is so good.” Charlie hugged Neville before handing him off to Raven.

“Are you spending the day with them?” Raven asked as he wrapped his arms around his friend.

“No. Gran’s bringing them here for a late lunch and then we’ll go to the pitch and sit in the teacher’s stand for the game. Depends on how long the game goes for and how tired they are, as to whether they come back to the castle for dinner or not. I hope they do.”

“Me too, Nev. Now, are they allowed pets?”

“Pets? What?” Neville frowned, how did they go from a healer’s report to pets?

“It’s just… Opal’s hatchlings are ready to leave the nest and I wondered… if one of the hatchlings take to one of your parents? We could teach your Mum and Dad the parseltongue charm and they could have their very own little dragon. What do you think?”

Raven squawked the last word, as Neville had picked up the smaller man and was hugging him tightly, his head buried in Raven neck as his shoulders trembled with the effort of holding back his emotions. Raven leant his head against Neville’s and crooned wordlessly until his friend regained his composure. Slowly Neville sighed and eased his grasp.

“Thank you, Rave.” His voice was suspiciously rough, but all three men ignored it.

“Nev, you’re my friend. Seeing you smile? Yeah, it’s good, mate. But you didn’t answer. Can they have pets?” Raven eased free of Neville’s hands and plonked himself down on a sofa.

“Ah…” Neville blinked, “I don’t know, I never asked.”

“Alright, there’s the floo. Call your gran and ask. I don’t have to know for today, but at the end of the month we’re taking the hatchlings back to Romania to the sanctuary. Any that haven’t become familiars that is. And Sergei wants us to bring a Pygmy Lace Wing to our Control and Regulation to see if we can get them classified as a new breed.” Raven told him.

“A what?”

“A Pygmy Lace Wing. A standard Estonian Lace Wing dragon is about 15 feet long, from snout to tail. Right? Well, a Pygmy Lace Wing is a little over two foot.” Charlie explained.

“How did that happen?” Neville’s eye bulged.

“Some stupid bloody idiot found a small flock of Lace Wings near Matsi, in eastern Estonia and figured he could sell them on the black market. But he messed up, he decided to use a shrinking charm on them and of course the idiot locked it to his magical signature and died before he could reverse it. So far, three generations on, they’ve bred true and stayed around the two foot mark.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah. If we can get R and C to classify them as a separate breed, we can look at breeding them, pairing them up with witches or wizards as familiar, too. I thought they might right for Hagrid, they’re as hardy as a standard Lace Wing, just a more manageable size.”

Neville began to laugh.

“I can see Hagrid wandering around with a dragon on his shoulder, like a pirate’s parrot.” He spluttered.

Raven’s eyes widened and his jaw fell, before the image had him leaning back and letting his amusement out.

“Oh god, Neville, oh god, my ribs hurt. Neville, you prat.” Raven groaned and Charlie wasn’t in a much better condition.

 

“Welcome to Hogwarts and a Special Event quidditch match. Today’s game is Present Students versus Professors and Past students.”

Lee Jordan’s amplified voice rang out across the pitch as the players circled above. Cheers answered him from student and visitors alike. Small flags were waved and the larger banners rippled in the breeze.

“Players… take you positions. Madame Hooch? It’s all up to you now, to begin the game.”

A small blonde witch strode out onto the pitch, she wore the black robes with white trim that declared she was today’s referee. Approaching a small trunk in the middle of the pitch, she put her hands on her hips and leaned back to look at the players.

“I want a nice clean game from all of you. Weasley’s, you’re giving the students 200 point lead. Twins! No bludgers to heads, any of them, understand? Now… Ready?”

Madame Hooch reached out her foot and tapped the trunk, the lid flew open and the spectators could clearly see the two bludgers fly into the air. Then the witch bent down and retrieved the quaffle. A sharp toss and the game began.

Raven sat quietly on his broom, waiting. It might have been a few years since Harry Potter’s last official game, but Raven was confident of his skill. He would catch the snitch, but **_not_** until his team were far enough ahead that they would actually win the game. He watched calmly as student’s seeker zipped off chasing the snitch, having to tip himself upside down to avoid a bludger as it zoomed across the pitch.

Angelina had the quaffle and was dipping and swinging her way towards the students’ hoops, a sudden flip and the only girl playing for the students had the quaffle. A bludger got too close and the student fumbled the ball, letting Oliver grab it. And they were off again. Fred darted passed Oliver and whacked a bludger as it got within range.

A flash of gold in front of him and Raven’s reflexes were on high alert. A grin thrown at the grandstands and he leant forward, keen to watch the students’ seeker.

 

An hour later and Charlie scored for the sixth time, putting the Professors and Past students those precious 10 points up. Time for Raven to get serious about catching the snitch.

He focused and shut out everything but finding that tiny gold ball. Finally he saw it, winging it’s way in and out of the spectators towers. He could see the students’ seeker on the other side of the pitch desperately looking for the snitch. Pity he was looking in the wrong direction.

Raven idly floated down to intercept the snitch, not giving away any urgency. He paused beside the teachers’ stand.

“Hey Nev.” He yelled.

Neville nearly jumped out of his seat.

“What?!” He squawked, much to the amusement of both his Gran and his Mum.

“What was the answer? About Opal’s babies?”

“What? **_Raven!_** You’re supposed to be chasing the snitch, not asking me questions. Pay attention. **_Idiot!”_** Neville ranted.

Neville’s Mum, Dad and Gran laughed, as did Hermione and Snape. Seeing Snape laugh caused a few of the other professors to give the Headmaster startled looks.

“But Nevi-”

 ** _“Raven!”_** Neville’s voice was hard and sharp. “Snitch! Now! **_Go!”_** He pointed across the pitch.

Raven pouted, earning him a glare from Neville and laughing grins from Neville’s parents.

“Dammit Raven!” Snape spluttered. “Stop pouting and catch the bloody snitch, you brat.”

Raven grinned a little manically.

“Okay.” He said, a hand darting out and grabbing the snitch as it zigged, when it should have zagged.

Neville and Snape could only blink, there was no other reaction possible.

“Professor Rowan-ash catches the snitch!” Lee’s voice blasted out. “The Professors and Past students win! By 10 points!”

Snape’s lips twitched and he worked hard to hold it in, but in the end it was too much. Headmaster Snape’s laughter bubbled out and filled the pitch, stunning the students and making them whisper among themselves.

“Mrs Longbottom?” Raven stood up on his broom, causing a few people to gasp. He bowed genteelly and held out a hand. “A golden snitch to go with your golden eyes?”

Alice Longbottom stood and stepped forward to the edge of the stand.

“Professor?” Her voice was soft and hesitant.

“Raven. Call me Raven.” Raven’s smile was broad and happy.

Alice looked at him for a few moments, just long enough that Neville leant forward, preparing to stand. Then the witch lifted her hand and gently accepted the snitch from the hand of the man who was named her godson, just days after his birth. As their hands touched, she smiled, a blindingly bright smile graced her face and she laughed with joy. She spun and launched herself at her husband, still laughing, he caught her and something in him cracked and the darkness that edged his world, shattered and fell away. He pulled his wife close, an arm reaching out and pulling his son to his side. His eyes met Raven’s a true smile slid over lips. As Raven turned away, Frank sent a quick wink his way.

Raven floated gently down to the ground to meet up with his own husband and the other members of their team. He’d barely touched the ground before he was mobbed by redheads and students. The chatter was bright and cheerful and just a little envious, at least that coming from the students. Quite a few students and not a few Weasley’s, wanted to know who the lady was that he gave the snitch to and why? Being told that the witch was Neville’s mother and that she and Neville’s father had survived being tortured by the _Cruiatus_ curse, courtesy of Bellatrix Lestrange, brought awed whispers from the students.

But all the chatter stopped with a deep trill from above them.

“Buckbeak?” Raven called. “What you doing here? You shouldn’t be out here.”

The hippogriff ignored Raven’s speech, he landed and trotted forward until he stopped a few yards from the players. He bowed and chirruped, fluttering his wings and dancing with his front clawed legs.

“Oh, dear.” Raven knew what Beaky was wanting.

“Stay here, Raven. I’ll be right back.” Charlie hugged him, planting a firm kiss on a strong cheek. He vanished, up the stairs, at a run.

Raven shook his head, he had a feeling he knew what Charlie was up to. He might have caught the snitch, but it wasn’t much of a display for the spectators. He bowed back to Beaky and stepped forward, reaching up to run his hand across the stallion’s crest.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, girls and boys… and those that aren’t sure yet. We-”

“Jordan!” Minerva McGonagall’s voice cut into Lee Jordan’s speech.

“Sorry, Professor.” He replied reflexively, almost before she’d finished.

A smattering of student laughter was the only answer, before Lee continued.

“We have a treat. Headmaster Snape is allowing Professor Rowan-ash to fly… with a hippogriff!”

“Allowing?” Almost everyone heard Snape’s disbelieving snort. “Spoilt brat would pout… and Raven would join him.”

“Whenever you’re ready, Professor.” Lee called.

Downstairs, Raven snorted and took his broom from Fred’s eager hands, wiggling it from side to side. Beaky trilled excitedly and ran off, he trotted out onto the pitch and with a few strides, he was airborne. Raven laughed and was quickly on his heels.

Air and magic supported them, as they twisted and turned, flipping over and under each other. Beaky flitted over Raven, one foot extended, his talons raking through Raven hair, just barely ruffling the tips, getting nowhere near his scalp. The next moment, Raven was upside down above Beaky, the fingers of his left hand, tugging gently on the hippogriff’s crest. They dived and rose, sometimes Raven leading, sometimes Beaky.

Eventually Beaky heaving sides forced Raven to call a halt to their game. He dropped down low and began to slow. Coming to a halt and letting his broom fall into his hands, Raven took a few steps and waited patiently for Beaky to settle back to earth and join him. The hippogriff’s wings folded back against his body and he nuzzled his beak into Raven’s chest, trilling and chittering like he would to a nest mate. The stallion raised his head suddenly and trilled loudly and an answering trill came from above, a second hippogriff landed, sidling up to the stallion.

A pretty, pale golden hippogriff filly leaned into Beaky’s side, almost hiding behind the big grey male. Another trill and more chirruping and the filly slowly stepped forward, she took each step carefully, fully aware that she was the centre of attention for every human in the stands. But it was one human that she focused on. Raven.

It took a few minutes, but in the end, her beak rested against Raven’s chest and his fingers were ruffling through her crest and preening the downy feathers around her eyes. Beaky’s head raised and he looked over Raven’s shoulder, but he made no attempt move as Charlie approached. The filly lifted her head and she, too, looked at Charlie, but stayed where she was.

“Aurora, sweetling.” Charlie crooned. “Are you cosying up to my husband?”

The filly chirped in reaction to the affection in the redhead’s voice.

“Alright, Beaky. You and your lady-love, best head back to the paddock, I’m sure Hagrid’s got some bunnies or ferrets for your supper, guys. Off you go, now.” Raven’s voice was just a warm.

The two hippogriffs trilled and nuzzled the two men with their razor sharp beaks and trotted away until they could spread their wings and rise into the air. They looped about the pitch until they gained enough height to slip over the grandstands and disappeared from sight.

Charlie laid his arm over Raven’s shoulders and lead his husband back to join the other players.

“Gods, Raven.” George’s voice was awed.

“That was-” Fred started.

“-mind-blowing.” George finished.

Ron and Angelina just looked at him, neither of them seemed capable of speech.

“Come on, guy. Let’s go get cleaned up. I could do with a shower and I know you lot stink.” Charlie ducked as Fred took a swing at him. “Too slow, Freddie.”

He grinned as he and Raven held hands and ran up the path to the castle. The cheers of the spectators came as a roar that rose to fill their ears. A quick glance showed Neville’s bright smile equalled his those of his parents, while Snape let his amusement speak for itself.

 

A tapping on the door of his office, alerted Raven to a student wanting his attention. He groaned as he pulled himself out of his spot on his sofa, but pull himself out he did. He stomped his way down the stairs and into his office.

“Mr Woodard? What can I do for you?” He asked, after seeing who was waiting for him.

“Sorry to disturb you, Professor, but… Well, some of my Housemates are worried.” Joseph Woodard said, a bit hesitantly.

“Not a problem, Mr Woodard. What’s got a bee in the Gryffindor's bonnets, hmm?”

“It’s Professor Snape, sir.”

“The Headmaster?”

“Yes, sir… It’s just… I’ve been here seven years sir, since before the big Battle, but, sir?”

Raven had an idea where this was going.

“You’ve never seen Professor Snape smile before?” He asked.

“Not really, sir. I mean, I think so, but not like he has the last few weeks. And today?”

“He laughed.” Raven nodded in understanding.

“Yes, sir. It’s just… some of us are beginning to wonder… some are wondering if it’s an imposter, others are wonder if someone put a cheering charm on him or if…”

Raven grinned, the things students came up with.

“Well… I’m not sure what to say, Mr Woodard.” Snape’s voice cut in, the headmaster leant against Raven’s office door.

Poor joseph, spun in place his face going pale and flushing bright red by turns.

“But I can state, that I am unequivocally still the Severus Snape that has taught potions here at Hogwarts for 16 years before being appointed Headmaster six years ago.”

“Sorry, sir.” Woodard hung his head, embarrassed or afraid, Raven couldn’t tell.

“Nonsense, Mr Woodard. If my students are concerned, then I want to know. So that you may assure your fellow Housemates… Raven? If you would? The charm to reveal what potions are in use, please.”

“Certainly, Headmaster.” Raven grinned. “ _[Veneficiis usus](Potions%20in%20use)_.”

His wand waved in an intricate figure of eight that morphed into a semi-circular shape after pointing it at Snape. A listing appeared in the air above Snape’s head, one, two, three lines of potions. None of them polyjuice, none of them emotion enhancing, none of them mind-altering. One was a simple multivitamin potion, one was an anti-inflammatory and the third was an appetite booster.

Raven frowned.

“An appetite booster?” He asked.

“Yes.” Snape admitted. “Since the Battle I find I have little appetite, something to do Nagini’s poison, the healers think. They believe her poison altered my body’s ability to identify and react to hunger and combine that with the time necessary to satisfy the demands of the headmaster’s position? I find that the booster is enough to remind me that I must eat regularly, my attention won’t stay as focused with the booster demanding my body requires fuelling.”

Raven nodded his understanding.

“Mr Woodard? Anything else I can answer for you?” There was no sarcasm in Snape’s voice, he was genuinely offering.

“Sir…? Um... You were… laughing, today. We’ve never seen you laugh before.”

“Mr Woodard…” Snape sighed. “I never laughed, I rarely smiled. It is true. The reason behind this is simple. I did not think I had anything to smile or laugh about. I had colleagues, yes, but few friends. I believed that all those I considered important, considered family, were dead as a result of Voldemort's reign. To discover that Raven, a young man I tutored and came to trust, that over time I came to see as family… was alive. Mr Woodard, I feel like… I’ve been living in the dark and someone’s opened the curtains and let light into my life.” He studiously avoided looking at Raven as he said this.

“We kinda feel the same, sir. I mean, Professor Rowan-ash, Professor Weasley and Professor Lupin turned our classes from boring and not something that most of us were really looking forward to, to something that we were eager to get to. They explain things in ways we understand, they gave us reasons for why things were the way they were.” The young Gryffindor said earnestly, again deliberately avoiding looking at Raven.

“I am pleased to hear that, Mr Woodard. There were times I feared that Raven’s head was devoid of intelligence, but there were also times where I was amazed at his grasp of things way beyond his years.” Snape raised his head and looked Raven in the eye. “I could not be prouder if you were my son.” He whispered.

Raven’s smile trembled slightly.

“Thank you, Sev.” He whispered in reply.

“Uh… Thank you, Headmaster. I’ll… just go… tell…”

Raven laughed, gently.

“You do that, Mr Woodard. Don’t forget that the End of Term Feast is tonight instead of tomorrow night. Or that we’re having the Duelling Exhibition tomorrow. Off you go.” Raven waited until the young man had dodged around Snape and left the office and they could hear him crossing the length of the classroom. “Come and have a cuppa, Sev. We’ve a lot to talk about. Yeah?”

“Indeed Raven, we do.” Snape stepped away from the door. “That husband of yours had better be awake or I’m likely to turn my wand to  _[aguamenti](water-making%20charm)_  and wake him up.”

“If he’s fallen asleep in the time I’ve been down here, I’ll join you.” Raven grinned.

The two men began the climb to Raven and Charlie’s living room.

“Are you happy, Raven?”

Raven tilted his head and considered the question.

“I live in the only place I’ve ever really considered as home, with the people around me that I consider family. That’s all I ever wanted was a family to love, that loved me. So… Yes, Sev. I am. I am happy.”

“Good. With the curse on the DADA position broken with his death, I expect you here for many years, yet. At the very least until I decide to retire.”

“We’ve no plan to ever leave. Charlie and I talked it over last night. This is our home and we will fight to stay here.”

Snape didn’t answer, but he did lay his hand very gently on Raven’s cheek and smiled. Then the two men looked across the room at the snoring redhead.

“On three?” Raven asked.

“One… Two… Three!” Snape smirked.

_“Aguamenti!”_

 

 

 _Veneficiis usus =_ Potions in use

 _Aguamenti_ = water-making charm


	17. A Most Extraordinary Day Pt 2

Students whispered and muttered. Information spread. Questions asked. Details provided. People pointed at. Nods given.

And through it all, Joseph Woodard remained adamant. He had seen what he had seen. He had heard what he had heard. And he offered a visit to a seventh floor room and a pensieve for any who doubted him. No one really did, but what he said was… unprecedented.

At least where the Headmaster was concerned.

 

Up at the staff dais, it was a similar situation. Staff and guest were all abuzz with the afternoon’s events. Some were stunned at Snape’s actions. Some were stunned at the result of the game and that final catch. Some were stunned at the knowledge of some of the guests identities.

All were stunned at the display that the youngest Professor has put on.

 

Everyone, students, staff and guest were wondering where the Headmaster, Professor Rowan-ash and Professor Weasley were and if they actually planned on attending the feast.

Only a few minutes before the feast was due to begin, the massive doors of the Great Hall swung open. The three men at the centre of speculation entered.

Silence rang supreme.

Yes, Professor Weasley held Professor Rowan-ash’s had, just at they did whenever the two men were together. But tonight…? Professor Snape’s hand rested gently on Professor Rowan-ash’s shoulder as he directed the two younger men. And to make matters worse? Professor McGonagall was smiling at them. Not her usual pursed-moth smile, but a soft-face gentle, almost maternal smile.

It worried quite a few of the older students.

But the three men paid little attention, they strolled the length of the Hall and climbed the few steps to get to the staff dais. Raven cast a brief smile over his shoulder at Snape as he and Charlie went in one direction, while Snape went in the other.

As Raven passed the Longbottom’s, a hand reached out and snagged Raven’s robes, pulling him to a halt.

“Professor?” Alice Longbottom’s voice was still soft and gentle.

“Mrs Longbottom.” Raven replied.

“Thank you, N-Neville told us about what you offered. I would like to meet your dragons.” She said.

“Me, too.” Frank Longbottom’s voice was rough and cracked, but like his wife’s it was also very gentle.

“I would be delighted to introduce Opal to you. Perhaps, over the weekend. Give us all a chance to recover from today’s excitement?”

“Yes, please.” Alice whispered.

Raven bowed and continued to his usual seat between Remus and Charlie.

“What was that all about?” Remus asked.

“I asked Nev, earlier today if his parents were allowed pets. I though that maybe one of Opal’s babies might take a liking to them.” Raven replied.

“Oh… that might work.” The werewolf admitted.

“I hope so, anyway.” Raven stated.

Snape stood and waited patiently for students to turn their attention his way.

“While I know that today is not the… traditional… last night of term, this year has had some… disturbances… and I know that we are **_all_** pleased that those… disturbances… are at an end. We have had… additions… to our faculty and many students are… pleased… with those additions. I… and my staff… are **_also_** pleased with those additions.” Snape paused and let his words sink in. “While tonight is not… the end of term… there will be no classes tomorrow. Tomorrow… we will have yet more guests… for the first of what I hope to yearly events. Tomorrow… Hogwarts is to host… a Duelling exhibition. We have duels scheduled… from 9am, through to 5pm. All levels are welcome, students included. **_However_** … Students under 17 will only be permitted to compete against other students… **_regardless_** of parental permissions. Until the Hogwarts Express leaves on Saturday morning, you are still **_my_** responsibility and thus under my judgement.”

A whisper of anticipation flowed through the students.

“Professors Flitwick and Rowan-ash will assess all students and determine their… competition level. Students are reminded that as classes are… dismissed, uniforms are no longer required… but good manners **_are_**. Professors Lupin, Weasley, McGonagall and Babbling will be available from 7am… here in the Hall… for any student that wishes to register their names… registration will cease at 8.30am.”

More whispers and many nodding heads.

“Today has been a good day. We have all enjoyed it. I would have that continue.”

He snapped his fingers as he said the word ‘continue’ platters popped into being, spread out across the tables. Cold meats, roast meats, sausages, vegetables, cheeses, breads, rolls, sauces, soups, salads, fruits and pastries. Luscious foods and simple dishes. Rich gravies and clear broths. A selection that had mouths watering.

Remus leaned in close to Raven.

“What made you late? Sn-Severus?” Sometimes his tongue started to say things he didn’t want it to.

“Nope. Charlie decided to have a last-minute snooze.” Raven answered.

“So why is his hair wet, then?” Remus’ curiosity got the better of him.

“Mr Woodard popped into my office with a couple of questions from students, Severus popped in and helped answer those. But when we went upstairs, Charlie was stretched out on the sofa, snoring up a storm.”

Remus winced at the image. He knew Raven had wanted to talk to Alice and Frank before dinner. Now, thanks to Charlie…?

“Yeah, not nice, that. But Sev had a marvellous idea…” Raven’s wicked little smirk made Remus raise an eyebrow.

“Bloody pests, the pair of them.” Charlie muttered on the other side of Raven.

“What did they do?” Remus had first-hand knowledge of Snape’s retaliation skills.

“ _Aguamenti_. They both used _Aguamenti_ on me.” Charlie pouted.

“Consider yourself lucky. I ran afoul of Severus in 2nd year. _Rictusempra,_ but he set a time limit on it. 10 minutes.” Raven chuckled at Remus’ sour tone. “Oh, you can laugh, brat, but I was almost unconscious at the end. I couldn’t breath properly for days, every deep breath felt like bludgers to the ribs. Mind you… he got Malfoy one better, in his 1st year, slipped a Lumos from his wand to Malfoy’s, but because it come from Severus’ wand, his wand had to cancel it. Malfoy was stuck like that for an entire weekend, after he landed Severus in the hospital wing for three days. Beautiful.” Remus’ expression was fond.

Charlie and Raven looked at him and shook their heads in amusement.

“Rowan-ash.” A voice said at Raven’s shoulder.

When he turned he saw Draco Malfoy standing there, with one of the Greengrass daughters.

“Draco Malfoy.” Raven’s voice was polite and slightly warm. “I did say you could use my name, didn’t I?” He added.

“You did.” Draco replied. “I would like you to meet my fiancé, Astoria Greengrass. Astoria, my dear, Raven Rowan-ash was one of Sev’s private students.”

“Oh, that explains much. Delighted to meet you, Professor Rowan-ash.” The black-haired witch said.

“Please, Raven. Rowan-ash is such a mouthful at times. Raven is far easier.” He smiled.

Astoria matched his smile and looped her arm through Draco’s, leaning slightly on the blonde man.

“That was a spectacular display today.” She said.

“It really was.” Draco mused. “You know, I was Slytherin seeker against Potter and I thought **_he_** could fly. I doubt he could have done what you did today. I mean… I saw him ride the beast, but never fly with him on a broom.” He paused. “I never knew one could fly with them, until you and Charles told us about the game. But rest assured, Astoria, it is not something I plan on trying.” He smiled at the young woman at his side.

“Good.” Was all she said.

“Your loss.” Raven grinned.

“No. definitely not.” Draco corrected.

The couple stayed and chatted with Raven, Charlie and Remus for a few more minutes, before making their way through the Hall and into the courtyard.

 

"What was that with your parents, Neville? Did they recognise Raven?" Hermione asked, leaning in to talk to the other apprentice.

"I wondered that, too, but no. Mum thinks that he's got a beautiful smile and he reminds her of her cousin, Michael. Dad thinks he's a cheeky sod, but has a heart of gold, for offering to see if one of Opal's babies likes them." Neville replied.

"Oh, that's good."

"Yeah. I hope one of them does like them. Raven says that we can teach them the parseltongue charm, so they can talk to the little one. And Severus says that over the summer, Mum and Dad can come here and re-learn how to use their magic. The healers are really pleased with their progress and think that they won't need any more treatments. The rest is just a case of how far they will push themselves."

"We'll help them as much as they want, Neville." Hermione offered.

 

In the centre of the staff table Snape was talking with McGonagall and Flitwick.

“Severus?” McGonagall started. “Please tell me that you’ve convinced Raven and Charles to stay?”

“Oh, yes.” Flitwick added. “That would grand.”

“They are. Raven assures me that both of them consider the castle home and even went as far as to say that they would fight to stay here.”

Both McGonagall and Flitwick sighed in relief.

“That is good new, Severus. I worried that they might find the last few weeks difficult.” The witch said.

“No, Minerva. Raven and Charles will be staying. Remus? I’m not completely certain of. He has voiced a hesitation to teach his own children and while I am not a parent, I can understand it, in theory. Neville suggested that a solution might be to increase staff numbers and decrease class sizes.”

“It would create a distance between them. Allow Remus to be a parent, not a teacher. Same for the Weasley’s.” Flitwick mused.

“And for Raven and Charles when they decide to have children.” Snape added.

“They plan on children?” McGonagall asked.

“Oh, yes. Raven raised the subject sometime ago and said they would, when the time is right. I queried about adoption and was told that Gringotts have a better procedure. It takes genetic material from both wizards and with it, impregnate a witch, but  ** _only_** if she volunteered. After the child is born, the witch’s genetic material is removed from the child, leaving only that of the two wizards. He did say that it wouldn’t work in reverse… for two witches. Something to do with female genetics being more traceable than males. And Miss Lovegood has already stated that she intends to carry their child.”

“Goodness.” McGonagall said.

 ** _“I_** wasn’t quite so… polite when they told me.” Snape muttered. “But as Raven reminded me, he is Head of House for the Rowan-ash Family. He does at some point need an heir. And while there are more than enough Weasley’s to go around, he is the sole member of his bloodline.”

“Did he say when they’re likely to do this, Severus?” McGonagall asked.

“No, but he assured me, that they would inform me before they started the procedure and that regardless, they would see that the child is born during summer break and that they would employ a nanny to care for the children when Raven or Charles must be in class. By that time, it’s possible that theirs might not be the only children being tended, here. After all Hermione and Mr Weasley are to wed next month and Neville and Miss Abbott are planning a Yule wedding.”

“Oh, yes, I had forgotten that.” McGonagall smiled fondly.

“Severus? Do you know…? There was a pool going, on Hermione and Fred.” Flitwick said. “I had heard that people were wagering on when she would inform him that they were getting married. What was the result?”

Snape smirked.

“I always wondered about the twins, I felt they would have done well in Slytherin.” He replied.

“What does that have to do with the wagers?” McGonagall asked.

“Everyone was wagering on when Hermione would tire of their… courtship. But did anyone think that it might be Mr Weasley that would take action? No, they didn’t.”

“Fred?”

“Indeed, Filius. We all seem to forget that both twins have brilliant minds. He knew exactly what was going on and I now wonder, just how much of it he planned.”

“Fred?” Flitwick asked for a second time.

“Fred.” Snape stated. “I don’t know the details, but Charles was stunned, he said that Fredicus even caught Hermione by surprise. Dinner, romance, ring, the whole cauldron’s worth.”

“Fred?” Flitwick couldn’t get his head around it.

“You’re fond of Raven, aren’t you, Severus?” McGonagall asked.

“I’ve always been fond of him.” Severus paused, humming. “I think… he is the closest I will come to a son.”

“He looks up to you.” McGonagall added.

“He does.” Snape acknowledged.

“Family doesn’t always have to share blood, you do know that? The family you chose can be stronger than the one you are born into.” Flitwick told them both.

“Yes.” Snape admitted. “And he is my family.”

“And this is our home.” Raven added as he wandered passed, heading for Hermione.

“It is.” Snape agreed.

Both men exchanged smiles.

A family to love and a home to live in?

Life in Hogwarts was going to suit them just fine.

 


End file.
